Family is forever
by Admiralkirk
Summary: Friends come and go but family will never leave. In this continuation of War against another kind Kirk and his friends have settled down and started their families, but soon a forgotten past will arise as the world is once again thrown into termoil. SXC OCXOC rated for bad language and sexual innuendos
1. New beginnings

**Family is forever**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys I'm back and ready for my next story to start obviously. Alright this story is being written by me and Zach the fire dragon. Please enjoy and I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Zach and I own none of the characters or the world of any of the Spyro games nor shall we ever own them. This applies to every chapter after this one too.**

**Chapter 1: New beginnings**

It had been around 9 months since the Draggard had been defeated and things couldn't have been going any better. In thanks of Spyro and Cynder's bravery the moles had constructed a huge house for them and their soon to be children a little ways outside Warfang since there was no room in the city. The house was three stories high and made entirely out of the strongest bricks. The house in their opinion was too big for one family so they invited Kirk and Glacia to live with them, they graciously accepted.

Zach and Frost had announced they were having a baby and Zach's dad Cyril payed for a house that was created nearby Spyros house, the house felt too big for them as well and they invited Nick and Autumn to join them.

Nick and Autumn both agreed but to Nicks displeasure she asked that they have separated rooms. Nick was still chasing Autumn for the last 9 months and she wasn't letting up but he was a determined bastard and made it his personal mission to go on a date with her.

When Spyro invited Kirk and Glacia to their new home their eggs was nearing it's time to hatch, that's right apparently Volteer had missed the second heart beat never told them that they were having two kids. The eggs were different colours which meant they were going to be different elements. The first egg was red and the second one was the same blue as Glacia. Kirk and Glacia had been preparing for the last few months and were as prepared as they were going to be when the eggs hatched which was going to be pretty soon.

There was one problem when Zach and Frost announced that they were having kids Frosts dad came for vengeance, he came to their new house one day and said…

"You got my daughter pregnant"!? Zach was wide eyed and thought "I knew it; I knew he would be the one to kill me". Azuron was about to knock Zach's teeth out when Frost stepped in between them and said "Daddy don't you even dare". Azuron stopped mere inches from his daughters face and said "Frost get out of my way he got you pregnant"! Frost stood her ground and said "Zach has fought for everyone to be able to live out their lives, why can't you see he's perfect to be your grand kids father"?

Azuron closed his eyes and sighed "It's not that I'm sure he'll be a great father, it's just I was worried you weren't ready for this and my typical over protective father instinct kicked in. I'm sorry but if I find out he leaves you or he starts to hurt you in any way I'll make sure he doesn't leave this house. Now may I see my grand kid's eggs"? Zach let out a breath he had been holding since his step dad had walked in and breathed in again.

After that everything was fairly quiet until one day…

Present day…

Kirk woke up from his sleep and rubbed his eyes removing the sleep from his eyes, he walked over to the window of his room. This room was much better then what the temple had to offer and felt really bad for everyone else who was living there now. He opened the door to the balcony looked out over the avalarian plains; the sun rise was beautiful and was one of the reasons why the moles chose this location.

Then he felt someone leaning against his shoulder and looked over to see Glacia also enjoying the sunrise, it had become their morning routine to watch it. "I could look at this every morning and still be amazed by it". Glacia said and Kirk nodded in agreement.

Kirk woke up feeling like today would be special but in his mind every day was special to him because he spent every day with Glacia. But still it felt like today would be an amazing day.

When they were done with their site seeing Kirk quickly went up to their two eggs and listened to their heart beats, today the heart beats were much louder and stronger and he knew that it was nearly time for them to arrive, whether it be tomorrow or the day after, he couldn't wait.

He turned and saw Glacia she had lost all her egg weight months ago and looked just like when he met her. She was staring at him but not with her usual face, she was giving him a look of motherly pride and she said "it will be any day now". Kirk smiled and nodded in agreement.

They went down stairs and smelt food being cooked for their breakfast, the moles had offered to cater to them and when Spyro and Cynder refused the moles only persisted and eventually they gave in and allowed the moles to help around the house, they hated it but if they weren't bothering them then they were happy.

The moles served the four dragon's bacon and eggs and as usual it was great. The few things that Spyro and Cynder allowed the moles to do around the house was cook meals and keep the house clean, other than that Spyro, Cynder, Kirk and Glacia took care of the house.

Glacia went back up stairs to do something then suddenly ran back down yelling "It's happening, it's happening"! Kirk and everyone else were momentarily confused by this until Glacia kept persisting and suddenly Kirk understood "Oh man I don't know what to do, what do I do"? Spyro ran up to him and slapped him and said "Get a hold of yourself get up there and meet your kids". Kirk said thanks and ran upstairs.

Glacia and Kirk ran into their room followed by Spyro and Cynder who were just as excited by this and they all patiently waited for the eggs to hatch. The eggs shook more and more violently until finally after half an hour a crack appeared on the red egg, then the blue egg. "The suspense is killing me" Kirk said bouncing up and down a little.

Eventually the eggs started to really crack and finally the red egg shattered. Out came a small red dragon that had the same features as Kirk with their heads, wings and horns looking the same. Although it had the slender looking body of Glacia, which probably meant it was a she but they checked anyway. When they went to pick it up she bit and claws at Kirk paw, after a bit of a struggle Kirk was able to check and said "It's a girl, I got my wish I have a daughter".

He cradled her in his front arm and put his nose into her reach, she responded by grabbing it and hugging it for warmth. A tear of joy escaped Kirk eye Glacia looked over his shoulder to see her daughter and said "Hey you know it's our kid too". Kirk snapped out of it and handed their daughter to her mother and Glacia stared at her thinking of how beautiful she was and asked "What should we name her"? Kirk thought and said "I think we should name her after my mother, Flare in memory of her". Glacia nodded and handed Flare back over to Kirk who seemed to unnaturally enjoy holding her.

They turned their attention to the second egg which was now starting to really crack, finally it also opened and revealed a light blue dragon the colour as Glacia. The little dragon saw everyone and curled up a bit in fear and started to cry, Kirk and Glacia were surprised by this but remembered something Volteer had taught them.

"When hatchlings come out of their egg they will usually show their colours, some will bite at you showing you they will be strong and more independent, while others may shy away and later be more secluded. But this does not mean they will become hermits or outcast it may also mean that they will become more independent".

Kirk smiled and inched his head towards his child and said calmly "I not going to hurt you, it's me your daddy see". Then he waited for the hatchling to realize that no one meant him harm, when the hatchling stopped crying which was five minutes later it uncurled and inched its way over to its dad and started to sniff his nose. Then suddenly without warning he licked his nose and Kirk finally picked him up and checked his gender. "It's a boy".

The hatchling looked frightened being suspended above the ground but also trusted his father. Kirk moved to allow Glacia to see their son and when she looked at him their son recoiled and Glacia did the same thing as Kirk until he became comfortable around her. When she was done getting to "know" her son she asked "I think I have a name for him, I think we should call him Sicle after my father". Kirk agreed and then they allowed Spyro and Cynder to see them.

The next hour was spent trying to get Flare and Sicle acquainted with Spyro and Cynder, it came very easy to Flare but for Sicle it was getting harder. He knew that Kirk and Glacia were his parents in a deep connection type of way but for Spyro and Cynder it was much harder he didn't get used to them nearly as fast and took nearly an hour of coxing and waiting before he felt somewhat comfortable around them.

When everything was done Glacia got a special mix of formula and fed the two children, they gratefully guzzled it down and were now falling fast asleep. When they were entirely asleep, Kirk just stood at the end of the bed and stared at them thinking how lucky he was to have these beautiful children. Glacia lay curled around them and Spyro said "You're a lucky dragon my friend". Then he and Cynder left them alone.

The next few days weren't as great as that day because the two kids were constantly either getting in trouble or in need of something and most of the days were spent following them. Kirk at times needed to hold them in place until they calmed down. Most of the antics were being done by Flare who always seemed to be playing jokes or causing trouble. Sicle was always chilling or being quiet, there were times where Kirk and Glacia thought they lost him he was so quiet only to find him in a corner reading early reader books.

Eventually the Flare started to have more self control and soon wasn't causing too much trouble. Dragons developed much faster while they were infants and soon the children were even making single words. Sicle learned to speech earlier then Flare since he seemed to be overly smart for his age and soon was making nearly complete sentences.

Then the day finally came when Spyro and Cynders egg hatched, this time it was happening just after lunch and all the friends were at Spyros house at the time and enjoyed the experience together. The egg was black which meant it was gonna have shadow as its element.

When the egg hatched a dragon appeared that looked like Cynder, it had the same head as her and body shape… curvy. She was black and green on her chest and wings. But her wings and horns looked like her fathers and her eyes were blue. Lastly she had no tail blade like her father.

She was pretty happy to see everyone and almost walked off the little table she was standing on but Spyro caught her and he and Cynder started to cuddle with her. When they were done they decided to call her Mist.

**Ok I know the chapter was messed up and stuff but I wanted to get the hatching over with, the next chapter will have actual story starting to happen so don't worry. Zach the fire dragon wasn't able to assist in this chapter because of some unfortunate mistakes he made. So until next time.**

**Admiralkirk**


	2. New friend and old problems

**Family is forever**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N Hey I'm back and I'll make sure this chapter isn't jumping through time, ok once again Zach the fire dragon may not be part of this unless he can get his LAPTOP BACK! But he's still giving me suggestions over the phone so he's not completely worthless right now. Ok whatever a new character for sure will appear in this chapter. Alright enjoy. **

**Chapter 2:**

When Spyro and Cynder had cuddled with their daughter they allowed Kirk, Glacia, their kids and everyone else meet her. Mist seemed overly happy to meet everyone and was grabbing Kirks claw as he tried to tickle her stomach. Then Spyro lowered his daughter to meet Flare and Sicle.

Mist started to try walking but wobbled for a second then gained her balance. Flare walked up to her she said lacking proper grammar "Hi me Flare". Obviously Mist couldn't talk but smiled in response, then Mist noticed Sicle who was shying his way out of the room but Mist walked up to him and tried to get close but he just jumped over her ran behind Kirks leg trying to avoid her. Mist looked disappointed and Flare shrugged in response then they began to play.

Kirk was worried that when Sicle got older he would become a bit of an outcast so he turned around still standing in between them and Sicle and asked "Sicle is there something wrong"? He knew he could talk to him because he apparently was extra smart and was talking almost perfectly. Sicle replied "Sorry dad you know how I am".

Kirk sighed and said "Son you got to learn how to meet people for example, Mist isn't gonna bite so go meet her. Beside she can't even talk and has no siblings, she needs a few friends". Sicle lowered his head in thought and didn't notice that his dad had moved out of the way. When he finally came out of thought he looked forward and saw Mist right in front of him, he tried to back away but Kirks leg was in the way.

Sicle looked up at him and saw his dad smiling cleverly, Sicle gulped and looked towards Mist who was patiently waiting for his reply and he said "Ummm H-hi". Mist smiled and jumped at him to hug him and this time she was able to catch him before he fled. He returned the hug uncomfortably and then Mist left to play with Flare some more.

Sicle let out a breath he had been holding and heard Kirk say "Was that so hard"? Then he walked over him and left to grab some food for supper. Sicle watched Flare and Mist wrestle from a far reading a book.

The adults had left the room to allow them to get to know each other. Eventually Flare and Mist got tired and Mist looked at Sicle who was too pre-occupied with his book to realize it and she gave Flare a worried look kinda asking "Does he not like me"? Flare smiled and said "No he shy". Mist didn't know what that meant and mouthed shy and had a questioning face and Flare tried to think of a way to explain it.

"He find it hard to meet new people". Mist understood a little now and nodded. Then Flare had an idea and whispered into Mist ear. She grinned evilly and they dashed out of Sicles sight in case he checked on them.

Sicle had read a full chapter and looked out to see Flare and Mist were gone, he didn't think this to be a problem because naturally he wanted to be alone so he shrugged it off and began to read again.

Suddenly Flare and Mist jumped from somewhere above him and landed on him, they started to tickle him and hold him down. "Oh no! Stop… please"! The two girls stopped and let him go, he was still chuckling a little because he was still tingling and said "Ok that was funny, sorry I've been a little distant I'm not good around new people, sorry Mist". Mist smiled and they left the room.

Kirk and Spyro…

Kirk and Spyro were flying out to the forest to get more supplies for dinner. They were almost about to land and hunt in the forest when they saw something strange near the forest edge. "Hey look over there" Spyro pointed.

As they flew closer they could see a it was a younger dragon that crying, they landed near the small red dragons, he was slightly smaller than them probably because he was younger he had Cynders head except he didn't have the two horns right over his neck. He looked muscular but not as strong as Spyro or Kirk but that was only because he was still young. His chest and wings were yellow. The two dragons walked up to him until he noticed them and pleaded "Oh no please don't hurt me I'm just lost".

Spyro smiled and said "We're not gonna hurt you we just wanted to know why you were out here". He uncurled from his ball and said "Well in that case I'm Volt, I got lost from where I lived and now I guess I ended up here". Spyro and Kirk looked at each other trying to decide what to do then Spyro said "Well for now I guess you could come live with us, we can help you but right now is a bad time you'll understand when we get back. Can you fly"? Volt smiled and said "Thank you so much, umm yes I can fly". Kirk said "Then come with us".

They flew back to Spyros house and were greeted by their children. Then Volt asked "How old are you two anyway"? Spyro and Kirk both smiled and Kirk said "Ya were 12 years and even though that may seem a little young but the Guardians said there have been younger couples before". Volt was still wierded out by their young age but didn't say anything.

Spyro invited Volt inside; he carried Mist into his house and was followed by Kirk who had his two kids crawling all over him.

When Volt came inside he was amazed by the house, it was beautiful and even bigger then he imagined when he saw it outside. "Wow this house is huge, how did you pay for it… if you don't mind me asking". Spyro smiled knowing that somehow this dragons had no idea who he was and said "Well I did some amazing things like saving lives and beating bad guys and it thanks the moles built me this house". Volt only gaped and said "Well then you must have done some REALLY amazing stuff for a house like this".

Spyro chuckled and said "You don't know the half of it". That's when Cynder and Glacia came down stairs and saw Volt. "Well who is this"? Cynder yelled cheerfully still running off the cheerfulness of her child hatching.

Spyro explained how they found them and said "If you don't mind he'll be living with us for awhile. Cynder understood and introduced herself "Hi I'm Cynder, it's nice to meet you". Volt shook her paw and then Glacia greeted him.

"I don't know why but you look just like Cynder". Glacia said and everyone except Cynder suddenly slapped their foreheads and Spyro said "That's what it was he looks a lot like Cynder but not as gorgeous as her". Volt gave him a face and said "Really I'm not that bad looking". The two chuckled and Spyro showed him to his temporary room.

Volt gaped and said "This is your guest room it's amazing". The room was pretty big for one dragon and the bed was fit for a king, there was a desk and a balcony window. Spyro said "Well now that that is over I believe Kirk and I need to go get supplies".

They left the house again and went on the hunt. Cynder and Glacia decided to keep Volt company until they came back. They waited in the living room and sat down to talk, the kids had also come down and were now playing.

"So which ones are yours"? Cynder replied "Well the big purple one is mine and the small black little girl is my daughter, Mist". (Don't give me any racist comments on that one I couldn't think of any other way of saying it) Volt laughed and Glacia said "The big red idiot is my mate and the two other little ones are my son and daughter Sicle and Flare". Volt smiled as he watched them play.

He then asked "How old are they"? Glacia said "Mine are about a week old and Mist is only a few hours old actually". Volt looked surprised and said "I knew dragons grew faster than normal but I didn't think it was that fast". They continued to wait for Spyro and Kirk to return and soon Volt got bored and started to play with the kids and seemed to be doing it very well.

During the confusion Cynder said "You're pretty good with kids". Volt said still holding off the little dragons "Ya I got a little brother back home he's about 2 weeks old right now". Then he got lost in the play fight with the hatchlings and didn't speak to Cynder or Glacia until Spyro and Kirk returned.

When they did everyone including the kids could smell the meat that was coming towards the house and rushed to the door. They saw Spyro and Kirk both just barely carrying a dead adolescent bear they had killed back in the forest. When the two got close enough to the house they descended and almost crashed into the ground barely able to stop their momentum.

Wow that's big catch you two got". Glacia applauded. Spyro and Kirk were breathing heavily and Spyro said "It attacked us, self defense and we might as well not waste him". They dragged him towards the freezer out back with the help of the moles and Volt and finally dumped the dead carcass in the self sustained freezer.

When Kirk and Spyro came out they were greeted by smiling faces from their kids and Flare said "Was he strong"? Kirk said "Ya he was but we were stronger". He lowered his head low enough for Flare and Sicle to climb up his head and get on his back and Spyro did the same for Mist. They all walked back to the front door and went inside.

Suddenly as they came in the youngling's stomach started to growl and Kirk smiled and said "Are you two hungry"? They nodded their heads and Kirk went into the kitchen and ripped a few scraps of meat apart and cooked them quickly with his fire breath and then placed the plate on the table, then he positioned his head so the hatchlings could walk across his back and onto the table.

They started to chew the small pieces of meat with their still developing teeth and Kirk left them alone to eat. They had just recently started eating solid foods and seemed to enjoy it better than being hand fed by their mother although Kirk knew for a fact Glacia missed the interaction already.

Suddenly there was a knock n the door and Kirk was the closest and answered it. Autumn was standing at the front door and Nick was in tow like normal. She had grown in the months since the battle with the Draggard and was now even curvier then before and beautiful. Nick on the other hand had become more muscular and slightly larger.

Hey Autumn why'd you stop by"? Autumn smiled and said "Well there has been a lot of activity coming to your house like that third dragon from about an hour ago then that huge bear, what's going on"? Kirk smiled and said "The new dragons name is Volt and he's kinda lost as for the bear Spyro and I just caught for supper". That's when Nick said "You guys looked like you were having a lot of trouble holding up, you could've just asked me to carry it I would've been fine". Then he flexed which to his surprise actually got a response from Autumn.

"Sure you could've big man". Then as she walked into the house she slid her tail under his chin and slowly pulled it away from him, when the last part of her tail left his chin he followed her tail still for about a half a second then snapped out of it. Zach came out of nowhere and asked Nick what was going on and Nick explained everything that had happened.

They went inside to meet Volt; they went to the living room to find him playing with the kids since they had just finished their meal. He noticed the three new dragons and seemed a little worried to see these even older and larger dragons and said "Umm hi". Autumn greeted first and said "I'm Autumn and this is my unofficial boyfriend, Nick". Nick got excited and Autumn grinned and said "I said _unofficial_". Nick sighed and left to go talk to the other guys. Next Zach introduced himself and then walked off with Nick.

Cynder and Glacia both held back laughter and they walked up to Autumn and Cynder asked "Are you ever gonna give him a chance"? Autumn thought about it and said "Ya one day but I'm having to much fun right now". Glacia gave her a glare and said "You it's funny but eventually he's gonna give up and you're gonna lose a really nice guy who obviously will do anything for you".

Autumn sighed and said "The thing is I do kinda like him but I don't know if he likes me for me you know what I mean"?

Both the girls gave Autumn an angry glare and Glacia said "Are you crazy? He's been chasing you for almost a year now, what makes you think that he doesn't like you for you, if he were only looking for your body then he would've given up long ago"!

Autumn suddenly looked sad and said "I never thought of it that way". Then Cynder said "Now go do something about it ".

Over with the guys…

Nick walked up to Spyro and his step brother Kirk with Zach and said "Man I'm tired of this, Autumn has been shutting me down forever now and even though I really like her, I know that I got to move on and find someone who actually likes me back". The three other guys looked at him with mixed opinions, they both knew that Autumn may never open up to Nick but also knew he cared for her a lot and shouldn't quit.

Spyro, Kirk and Zach both nodded and Zach said "Well I mean obviously you like her but you're right about moving on. She may never go out with you but you've put so much effort into trying to get her to go out with you and you shouldn't quit".

Nick growled and said "No I'm done with this, I'm out of here". Then he left the house pissed off.

Zach walked over to Autumn who was in deep thought alone and said "Autumn unless all your talk about not liking Nick was true then you better go talk to him now, cause he's giving up". Autumn snapped out of it and said "What"? Zach shook his head and said "Nick has given up and unless you really don't like him you better go talk to him now before he runs away forever".

Autumn gasped and ran outside to see Nick half a mile away from the house and sitting on top of a hill. She flew over to him and landed behind him and said "Nick what are you doing out here"? Nick didn't turn but said "What do you care"?

Autumn was hit hard by the remark and said "Well I do kinda care". Nick tensed up and she could see he was holding back rage "You kinda care; wow I didn't know you that was possible". He said sarcastically. Autumn tried to walk around him and look at his face but he disappeared in a cloud of mist and Autumn thought she had lost him and was about to start crying when she noticed he had reappeared right behind her.

"Come on Nick don't do this". Nick said without turning "As I said before, what do you care if I leave"? Autumn sat down said "Well I do care because all these months I thought you were only attracted to me because of my looks". Nick finally turned around and said "Of course I was attracted to you by your looks but then I got to know you and that's when I knew I wanted to be with you, but you never responded except that one time! Then you acted like it never happened".

Autumn looked really sad now and said "I'm sorry alright, I'm so sorry". Nick wasn't fazed "S-o-r-r-y, seriously, sorry doesn't cut it! I've spent 9 months trying to impress you and never once did you ever respond, so now I'm done". Autumn was almost to tears at his hurtful but absolutely justifiable reasoning and said "Well if you want to leave so badly I have one thing to say… would you even consider going out with me now"?

**Well that's the end of the second chapter and *gasp* Autumn asking out Nick after all this time, well you'll just have to wait for the answer next time, until next time.**

**Admiralkirk**


	3. Love lost

**Family is forever**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N Hey I know this is coming out really early but I'm really bored and all my friends are busy and I can't games right now so here I am. Zach once again isn't gonna personally work on this chap but I'm constantly asking him for advice until he can get a hold on his laptop. Also I'm lowering the rating T for anyone who has been up to date on the story so far, I don't think I'm ready to make a story like that quite yet. So let's go!**

**Chapter 3:**

Nick was caught off guard and nearly said yes out of excitement for finally fulfilling his dreams but he stopped himself and said "Why should I trust? You'll probably just humiliate me like normal". Autumn never in her life would've thought he would say that said "No I truly am asking this… I don't want you to leave".

Nick narrowed his eyes and said "So that's what this is about, you don't want me to go because everyone else will actually miss me and you didn't want everyone blaming you for me leaving". Autumn was actually starting to cry and said "N-no that's not true". Nick snorted and started pacing "Ya right you expect me to fall for that crap! So only now do I start getting anything from you any emotional response? I don't think so".

Autumn put her paws to her eyes and started to wrap her tail around herself, Nick felt terrible for what he was doing to the dragoness he loved but everyone man has their limit and he had avoided his for too long. The last words he heard her say was "I'm sorry". Then he disappeared into black smoke.

Autumn lay on the grass atop the hill for half an hour whispering "I'm sorry" between crying fits before someone finally came to check and see what happened. Glacia came up the hill to find Autumn curled in a ball in her terrible state and had a pretty good idea of what happened.

Glacia walked up to Autumn and laid down beside her and put her wing over Autumn and trying to give her comfort. After a few minutes Autumn said "It's my fault, it's my fault he's gone". Glacia had no idea what to say to comfort her and only stayed by her side until Autumn felt good enough to come back home. Autumn took one quick glance at the spot Nick had been before he left and said "I'm sorry".

Not far away Nick was watching from afar, he still felt angry at Autumn for wasting 9 months of his life but now understood that what she said was true, she cared about him but he couldn't take what he said and did back unless he did something great. "Ironic" He thought, that he was gonna have to impress her so he could feel morally well enough to confront her again.

When Autumn came back to the house without Nick everyone was disappointed, not only had they lost their friend but now Autumn was going to feel bad for the rest of her life. She didn't look good at all and when people tried to ask her what happened she wouldn't talk, in fact she didn't say anything. When she looked like she had enough, Zach led her back to his house so she could hopefully get some sleep.

Cynder wasn't really happy with any of this and went to go ask Spyro and Kirk what they said to Nick. She walked upstairs and found Spyro and Kirk were both looking out the window. "What the hell did you say to him that made him run away".

The two guys jumped and looked over at her and Spyro said "We didn't say anything, after Autumn got Nicks hopes up then shot him down he started talking about giving up. We tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't budge then he left".

Cynder loosened up and said "Well if that's true I'm sorry for freaking out". Then Kirk son, Sicle appeared from behind Cynder and Kirk walked up to him and he asked "What's wrong with Uncle Nick"? Kirk sighed and said "He's angry and needs time to think, I'm sure he'll be back". In truth Kirk had very little hope that he would come back but he wasn't going to tell his 1 week old son that his uncle was never coming back.

Sicle nodded and walked away when he was out of earshot Kirk said "He may never come back but we need to hope he may come back". Then he went down stairs for dinner.

Everyone was in silence even the kids seemed to notice something felt different about their parents and kept quiet. When the dinner was over Kirk and Glacia took Flare and Sicle up to bed, when they were up there they laid Flare and Sicle down and were about to leave when Sicle said "Mom, Dad uncle Nick isn't coming back is he". It wasn't a question, Sicle knew something was up and wanted to know.

Kirk gave Glacia a signal to let him handle this and he came back in the room. Flare was up too and might as well hear this too. Kirk came to the side of the bed and lowered his head so he was the same height of his son and daughter and said "I'm sorry for hiding it from you but I fear Nick may never come back and everyone else agrees with me".

His two kids both looked visibly hurt by this and Kirk thought of the only thing he could think of to help, it was something his mother did when he felt bad. He crawled in the bed with them and wrapped around the two kids with his entire body and put his wings over them. Then Flare asked "You going to leave"?

Kirk looked at her with his single eye that he could see her with and said "No I promise I'm not gonna go anywhere sweetie, now go to bed I'll be here when you wake up". She smiled and licked the side of his head she could see and went to sleep.

Later that night in Autumns room…

Autumn had fallen asleep in damp sheets from her tears. The room was silent and only the occasional twitch from Autumn made any noise. She was dreaming of a future lost and her only comfort was her memories of Nick.

Inside her head…

Autumn was in a dream world thinking of the moment when she lost Nick but this time she asked that all important question "Would you consider going out with me"? Instead of him getting angry like last time he faced her and he had a smile and he said "Yes".

She was overjoyed but when she went to hug him and kiss him like she should've done months ago she just went straight through him. She turned around and she saw that he was transparent now and was slowly disappearing; she tried to grab him again and again until he was completely gone.

She looked around hoping he would be behind her like last time but he wasn't there, instead she saw every one of her friends with angered glares. She shinked at their accusing glares and they said "It's your fault". Autumn shivered at their accusations and said "No I didn't mean it, I didn't want him to go"! But they didn't care they kept repeating the phrase until she fell over on her side and woke up.

The room was dark and quiet; there was no trace of anyone in the room and she rolled over in bed and saw something she never would've expected. She saw two emerald bracers on the bed beside her they had the same type of vine markings on them like her shoulder and they had a leaf green colored gem in the middle.

She looked around the room hoping that Nick would be there and was unpleasantly surprised to find he wasn't there. She looked back at the bracers and noticed a piece of white coming from the bottom. She pulled at it and it was a piece of paper. She may have had very good night vision but even she couldn't read in the night so she turned on the gem lamp and read it.

_Dear Autumn_

_I've been a total jerk and I don't think I can ever make it up to you, you don't have to forgive me and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for what I did to you. I have given you these as a sign that I love you but after what I did I don't think I can ever come near you again. I'm sorry._

_P.S It wasn't your fault_

_Nick…_

At the bottom of the parchment were a few fresh tear drops, she looked out the window hoping he may have been standing outside but he wasn't there. Her only thing she had that was connected to Nick was lying on the bed and she wanted to make sure it never left her. She put them on the and oddly were a little big, when suddenly the bracers started to glow green and then shrunk to fit her perfectly.

She went to bed thinking of him and drifted to a much better sleep then before.

The next day…

Autumn woke up feeling better then yesterday but not perfect, Nick was still gone there was nothing she could do. No one could track him because he would turn invisible and get away. So she slowly walked down stairs and found Zach and Frost both making breakfast, when Autumn came into view they noticed the new bracers and gave her questioning looks.

She explained her experience last night and told them about the letter, they were amazed by what was happening and as soon as they were done breakfast they headed over to Spyros house to tell everyone.

When the explaining was done the rest of the day went by normally except with the addition of Volt who Cynder started taking a shine to. She always wanted to be near him and talk to him, it was weird but she was acting like she knew him when she really didn't know him at all.

When the second night came Autumn went to bed still sad with the fact that Nick wasn't even next door. She fell asleep and once again had unpleasant dreams but they weren't as bad as last night.

Suddenly she woke up again and this time she saw smoke around the room, she got out of bed and said "No don't go, please". When nothing reappeared she turned around to go to bed and saw another item on the bed.

She walked over to it and saw that it was a necklace shape like a leaf and it was also leaf green and had a darker green gem in the middle. She put it on and when she did it stuck to her chest, she pulled it away and it pulled back onto her scales when she let go. Whatever Nick had done or gotten someone to do to this necklace it was made so she would never lose it.

She went back to bed still saddened that she had missed him by mere seconds but was happy that now she knew he was coming every night, unless this was his last time.

The next day went by slow for Autumn because she couldn't wait for night to come, but she had no idea what she would say if and when he came. Everyone knew that he was probably coming and were hoping that Autumn could bring him back.

Then night came and she fell into her bed and pretended to fall asleep, this was very hard because she had to somehow keep herself awake with her eyes closed. She waited for hours the only thing keeping her awake was her determination to get Nick back.

Finally after 5 hours, she was barely awake heard a slight *poof* and heard footsteps inside her room. She peaked her eye open and saw jet black legs moving towards her. She wanted to wake up so badly and tell him how much he meant to her but she knew he was fast enough to poof out before she grabbed him so she waited for the right moment.

He stopped an inch or two from the bed and sighed "I don't know why I'm doing this; I could've left and found anybody right now but I can't leave. I've tried to make amends with you but when I leave I feel unfulfilled, so like last night and the night before that I give you this in forgiveness".

This was it her chance to grab him like every night he reached around her and dropped whatever the item was behind her and then out of nowhere he kissed her forehead, then he put his forehead on the side of her head and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry". Then he lifted his head and was about to walk away when Autumn got up and said "Please don't leave again". Nick stopped in his tracks and said "You weren't supposed to hear any of that". Autumn replied with a tear in her eye "You don't need to do this, I want you to come back and I forgive you".

Nick sighed and said "Even if you do forgive me I never will, I attack that day didn't give a damn about what you said and I realize you were telling the truth. But I can't come back; you could do so much better than me". Autumn started to plead "No don't say that, you are the most devoted man I've met and you are what gets me up in the morning, sometimes literally. Now turn around before I lose you again".

Nick turned around and he could see Autumn for the first time in days, he could see the turmoil in her eyes her leaf green eyes and all the hurt that was in them. He loved her and couldn't bear to let her go on like this, but he still couldn't morally allow himself to do what he wanted to do.

He walked towards the door and was about to leave when Autumn grabbed his tail with her mouth, he looked back said "Autumn I'm not staying here tonight, I'm going to bed in my room… alone". She let go of his tail backed up a step and said "But…" Nick said "But nothing".

He was about to leave again but this time Autumn grabbed his tail again and pulled as hard as she could then quickly got in front of him before he could get away. She was firmly placed in front him and he had an annoyed face on and she said "You are not leaving this room without saying one thing".

Nick sighed and gave up and said "Autumn will you go out with me"? He patiently waited for her answer and she said "Of course I will, but one more thing…" she kissed him, after nine painstaking months he finally got what he wanted. She inched slightly closer to him and he instinctively put his wings over her in a hug, and he pulled her closer until their chests were touching.

Autumn started to push Nick back towards the bed and eventually he gave in and then he threw her in the bed first and then lay down beside her and said "One thing… not tonight alright, not until after our first date". Autumn agreed and snuggle up into his chest and he put his wing over her and they went to sleep.

Somewhere in the wilderness…

An adolescent dragon was walking through the forest he was dark red and had black chest and wings. He had an average build looking a lot like Spyro except he was older and much more muscular. Lastly he had blood red eyes filled with hate.

He was looking for someone, someone of legend but not of the good legends he was looking for Malefors puppet but not Cynder although this puppet was a lot like Cynder when she was evil. He was looking for Demodius, no he was not suicidal he was trying to find him for one reason, so he could help him kill the murderer of his family… Cynder.

Finally after hours of searching through this dark forest he found him and when he came from the forest the evil dragon was about to kill him until he laughed and said "I have a proposal for you".

**Well that's the end of that chapter and once again I'm sorry to anyone who cares that I lowered the rating, as I said I don't think I'm ready for that type of stuff so forgive me.**

**Admiralkirk**


	4. United at last

**Family is forever**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N Hey guys as I said I'm really bored so I'm pushing chapters out really fast. Ok I did that last chapter purely so I could finally get Nick and Autumn together and I quickly dropped that last part at the end. So sorry I dropped the rating for anyone who cares it may go back up if me and Zach decide to make gore scenes but I think we've decided to not so anything sexual. Ok here we go!**

**Chapter 4:**

Demodius loosened up and seemed to listen for something then nodded his head and he said "We've been expecting you". The red dragon said "What do you mean we"? Demodius smiled and said "Come and sit my friend, all will be explained… Blast". Blast was shocked and asked "H-how do you know…"? Demodius chuckled and said "As I said we've been expecting you and we also know why you want to do this". Demodius grinned and Blast sat down opposite to him and they began to talk.

Back in civilization…

Zach woke up and found Frost next to him like every morning, he started to sensually rub his paw up and down Frosts stomach when she started to wake up more he began to tickle her. "Oh please hahaha stop it hurts"! Frost pleaded as he began to tickle her even more.

He let her go after about a minute and she was clutching her sides from the pain and said "You gonna pay for that". Then she jumped at him and began to tickle him until they heard *KNOCK KNOCK* "Hey could you two keep it down were trying to relax". Zach stopped in their tracks and both said "Nick"?

They both got up and went over to the next room, they stood there at the door trying to debate whether they should walk in until Zach knocked and said "Umm, Autumn who's in there with you"? They heard Autumn reply "Who do you think, you can come in if you want".

Zach and Frost both opened the door to see Nick and Autumn cuddling in the bed and Zach said "Nick, buddy you're back"! Nick smiled and said "Ya I'm back and I'm staying here this time now can we get some privacy"? Zach smirked and said "Well were gonna have a talk after got it"? Nick rolled his eyes and the two dragons left the room.

After 15 minutes Nick and Autumn came out of "their" room and Zach grabbed Nick and dragged him towards his room, as he was being pulled away Autumn blew him a kiss and Nick pretended to catch it. Zach pulled him in entirely and said "What happened between you and Autumn before you left and where did you go anyway"?

Nick cocked his head back and said "Hey you'd be pissed if Frost had ignored you for 9 months, besides my anger got the better of me and I regret what I said to her"! Zach shook his head and asked "What did you say to her"? Nick refused to answer and Zach asked "So where have you been these last few days"?

Nick chuckled and said "Well during the day I've been watching you guys and getting those presents for Autumn, during the night I was in my room". Zach's mouth was agape and said "You're not serious are you; you seriously slept in your room the past few days"? Nick nodded and Zach asked "Do you realize how miserable Autumn has been the last few days without you"?

Nick sighed and said "Obviously I've known, and it's been killing me for all these days". Then Zach smirked and said "How did she persuade you to stay last night"? Nick smirked and said "Well let's just say she trapped me in the room until she could work her "charm" on me". Zach rolled his eyes and said "Guys didn't go all the way did ya"? Nick said "No! I would never do that until I've been on at least one date, I have standards".

"Umm FYI if you've known each other for 9 months I think you know each other enough to do that". Nick lightly slapped him and said "Whatever makes you sleep at night". As he left Zach said "Ya but from now on she'll be the one making you sleep".

They left the room and found Frost and Autumn preparing breakfast and they walked down stairs. Nick walked up behind Autumn and kissed her cheek and asked her "What you two making"? She replied "Bacon and eggs". "MMMM"!

They finished up their food and Zach and Nick went off to do whatever and Autumn and Frost stayed in the living room and talked "So what happened last night anyway"? Frost asked. Autumn replied "Nothing much if you're talking about us "interacting" but I was able to get him before he disappeared and was able to convince him to stay with my romantic charm". Frost rolled her eyes and said "So you guys are gonna start over or are you gonna try to make it work now"?

Autumn rolled her eyes and said "Well were going on a pointless date so he can have his standard relationship type stuff before we "connect" if you get what I mean". Frost smiled and suddenly Zach ran down the stairs and was shouting something inaudible as he tripped and fell half way down the stairs.

He quickly got up and yelled "They're coming, the kids are hatching"! Frost said "Autumn gather everyone up". Autumn nodded and left to get everybody and Frost hurried up stairs with Zach. She entered the nursery room and waited with Zach.

Kirk was speaking with Spyro outside the house and were watching over Flare, Sicle and Mist who playing outside. They suddenly heard Autumn flying through the air and they thought she had something to say about Nick but she yelled Zach and Frost kids are coming"! Kirk and Spyro looked at each other and Spyro ran inside to tell Cynder and Glacia while Kirk grabbed the three kids and flew towards Zach's house with two of the hatchlings on his back and one cradled in his arm.

Kirk flew towards the house and he landed at the front door he carried the three hatchlings up to the nursery room and was surprised to see the first egg break as he came in. He put down the three dragons and looked at the new arrival but surprisingly couldn't see it. He looked at there the hatchling should have been and saw four little feet under an eggshell.

Zach looked at Kirk and Kirk gave him a reassuring glance, he walked up to the eggshell and lifted it a little and peak in, he looked at the little guy and saw he wasn't a little as he thought, like his dad he was taller than normal, the little dragon was red with a hint of orange in his scales and he had golden chest, wings, and horns. His eyes were orange and he had the perfectly matching body of Zach.

When he raised the shell he backed off and was stopped by the other side of the shell and he started whimpering. "Aww don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm your dad". He continued to whimper and was shaking in fear, so Zach did what Kirk had done with his shy son and waited.

Eventually the little dragon noticed he wasn't being hurt still and inched his way to his father's snout and started to sniff it then he inched out of the egg shell ad saw Kirk and Frost, he seemed to know who his mother was and walked over to her, he was still a little shy but he seemed to get along with Frost much faster.

Zach picked him up and said "I think we should call him Blaze, what do you think"? Frost gave him face and said "Seriously, doesn't that sound a bit girly to you"? Zach replied well you got a better name"? Frost thought it over and said "Flambien". Zach said "It sounds kinda long but ok "We'll call him Flame or Flambien".

By then everyone else came in except Nick who was still missing and Zach quickly said "Shh Flames kinda shy". Everyone said "Oh ok".

They continued to wait for the second egg to hatch and finally it shattered while Frost was feeding Flame. A little dragon appeared and it was snow white with a blue chest and wings, she had sky blue eyes and had a tail covered in ice almost making a blade.

She saw everyone and instantly wanted to know everyone and nearly walked off the table but was able to recover. Zach picked her up and said "Ok what do you think we should call… her" he checked as he spoke and Frost said "How about Hope"? Zach cringed at the name and the little dragon in his arms used her tong to make a silly noise and Zach said "See even she agrees with me, how about Spirit". He looked down at his daughter and she laughed at the name he and Frost decided to call her Spirit.

Everyone congratulated the two on their new family and left to attend to other errands. Frost and Zach sat with their young ones and fed them. Autumn sat nearby admiring how easily the hatchlings had adjusted to their parents when suddenly Nick *poofed* into the room scaring everybody especially Flame.

He said "Hey what did I miss… Oh man did I miss it"? Flame was curled up into a ball shivering in fear and Frost gave him angered look and Nick said "Oh sorry I didn't realize he was shy and stuff". Frost accepted the apology and Nick made a reference to not do that anymore.

While Zach and Frost tended to their kids Nick grabbed Autumn and pulled her out of the room and said "Come with me I got to show you something". She held him back for a second and said "Is this why you weren't here when they hatched"? Nick nodded and said "Come on". She followed him to the door and flew in the sky with him and followed him.

She followed him until they reached the same hill where he had yelled at her only days ago, but instead she saw the hill was covered in tulips and there was a table in the middle of the hill. As they got closer she noticed that the table was covered in food that Nick had gotten somehow.

When they landed Autumn said "How did you pay for all this stuff"? Nick turned and said 'Well since this morning when I left I asked the moles in Spyros house make the food and set this up, as for the gift I had some money lying around… in Kirks bank account".

Autumn laughed at his answer and said "So our first date is a dinner"? Nick nodded and said "And a nice sunset". She smiled and they ate while the food was still warm. They didn't say much but they kept glancing at each other and catching each other doing it.

Finally when they finished their dinner they watched the sunset, they had their tail coiled around each other's and they shared the moment together in a tender bliss.

When it was dark they returned to Zach's house and spent the night "together"

**There is my newest chapter and once again Zach the fire dragon has been counseling me since he doesn't have access to his laptop. I'll be back soon and thanks for the support from everyone.**

**Admiralkirk **


	5. Back to normal?

**Family is forever**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N Hey what's up I'm back for my fifth chapter in… 3 days, wow I'm quick. Zach the fire dragon might be working on this chapter but that may not be the case cause I don't know what's going on in his life right.**

**Chapter 5**

Autumn was cuddling up to her new life mate Nick who was happily accepting her affection, Autumn had her head under his chin and she said "I don't know why it me so long to figure out we're perfect for each other". Nick smiled and said "Well I knew from the first time I saw you" Autumn rolled hers eyes but didn't say anything.

Then she remembered something "Hey nobody outside this house knows you're back". Nick chuckled and said "The moles will tell them by breakfast… because I told them to". She smiled and they stayed with each other for a little longer.

Back at Spyros house…

Kirk woke up to the sound loud screaming and something jumping on top of him; he opened his eyes to see his son Sicle front of him yelling "Come on Wake up'! He craned his neck around to see Flare jumping on his back yelling "You promised"! Kirk finally remembered what they were talking about and he remembered he had promised to teach them a few fighting moves today.

"Alright I'm you two but spare your mother ok"? The kids nodded and kept quiet until they reached the kitchen. "So what are we gonna learn dad". Flare asked. Kirk said "We're not gonna learn anything until we've had breakfast". The two kids had annoyed looks but they agreed.

As the Kirk and his kids patiently waited for breakfast the moles started talking "So how do you think their date went". One mole asked. The second mole said "I was watching a little bit and from what I saw it went great". Kirk was intrigued and asked who's that you're talking about"? The moles turned around in surprise and the first mole said "Haven't you heard? Nick came back yesterday".

Kirk went wide eyed and said "Wait you're serious, Nick is back"? The moles nodded and Kirk said "I got to talk to him later".

When breakfast was being served Spyro and Mist came down stairs as well, they sat down just when the plates were coming down. Mist and the other two kids were too small so they had to stand on the table to eat.

While they were eating Kirk said "Hey Spyro you Nicks back"? Spyro eyed and said "When was this"? Kirk said "Apparently he's been around all yesterday and we never saw him, the moles told me". Spyro shook his head and said "Well he is good at doing that stuff so I'm not surprised".

They quickly finished their meal and Kirk led his son and daughter outside, when they were out in front of the house Kirk started his first training section with them. He started with simple stretching exercise to limber himself up and to make his kids more impatient, it was his way of getting back at them for waking him up.

Finally the stretching was over and he began to show them simple stances and attacks that could be performed from them, Flare got the fighting down faster and Sicle had a hard time keeping balance when he was told to chain his attacks.

Eventually Flare and Sicle were getting tired, since they were still young stamina wasn't one of their strong points. Kirk put them on his back as Spyro and Mist were coming out and Kirk said "Hey Spyro you wanna have Mist meet Flame and Spirit, I was heading over there anyway to talk to Nick". Spyro looked over at Mist and she nodded her head and he said "Ya I guess we'll come with you".

They flew over to Zach's house and knocked on the door, they waited for a moment then Frost came to the door and said "Guys what brings you here"? Kirk smiled and said "I thought we could get all the kids together, plus I need to talk to Nick". Frost said "How did you figure that out"? Kirk said the moles told me this morning, apparently Nick asked them to do something yesterday while we were for your kids to hatch".

Frost said "So that's why he was gone, well anyway you can come in but tell the kids about Flames shyness". They nodded and as they were coming in they filled in the kids about Flame and they dropped them in the living room where Flame and Spirit were playing.

When Flare, Sicle and Mist were put down Flame jumped and hid behind his sister, Sicle was nervous too but he had worked on his courage problems and was able to confront new people.

The three new dragons walked up to Flame and Spirit, Spirit wanted to speak and say high but she couldn't quite talk yet so Flare made the introductions. "Hi I'm Flare and this is my brother Sicle and our friend Mist". Sicle and Mist both waved and said "Hi" Mist had just learned a few words and "hi" was one on those few words.

Spirit waved her paw but Flame was still too shy to do anything, Spirit just shook her head and turned around to face him. They had a silent conversation somehow they could understand each other by only facial expressions and body movements and finally Spirit gave up and walked behind him and started to push him towards them.

During the whole silent conversation the other three were laughing and when Spirit started pushing Flame they went quiet trying to look the least menacing possible. Flame obviously resisted and eventually he was right in front of Flare who was smiling down at him. She said "Well we gonna get to know each other or not"?

Upstairs…

Kirk walked up stairs and found Autumns room closed and he knocked on it and said "Hey you two it's past breakfast are you ever gonna leave"? He heard someone groan from inside and then heard footsteps coming to the door.

Nick appeared in from of the open door and said "Come on dude I never woke you and Glacia up". Kirk rolled his eyes and said "Hey I know you two are madly in love with each other but even me and Glacia didn't stay inside our room past breakfast.

Nick said "Ok what do you want"? Kirk said first you come out then we'll talk. Nick groaned and came out side and said "Fine we're outside now what do you want"? Kirk said "Nothing I just wanted to get you out of bed". Then he zipped down the stairs and Nick just lowered his head for falling for that went back inside his room to wake Autumn up.

Back down stairs…

Zach had been watching over the kids when Kirk had left to talk to Nick and he saw Kirk running down the stairs and jumped the length of the couch Zach was sitting on and hid on the opposite side. Zach almost didn't notice it and looked over the other side of the couch and said "What in the world are you doing"?

Kirk said "Shh if Nick comes I'm not here". Zach rolled his eyes and left him there and continued to watch the kids play.

Nick and Autumn finally came down stairs and looked like the perfect couple, they walked into the room with their tails coiled and walked past the couch and said "Good morning to Zach. As they walked past Nick used his back leg and kicked him in the face as they came by and nearly knocked him out cold.

Zach looked over the arm of the couch again and saw Kirk lying on the ground with his eyes spinning and Zach said "Guess that hiding place wasn't that good". Kirk snapped out of it and said "Shut up, I got him out of bed didn't I"? Zach gave him a face saying "Ya I guess".

By now the Flare and Sicle had noticed that the dad was on the ground and his nose was bleeding and they ran over to help. "Dad are you ok"? Kirk shook his head get his head back together and said "Ya I'll be fine you uncle just didn't like how I woke him up". Sicle asked "Is he still mad at you"? Kirk replied "Not anymore, he got me back and now were even". He got up and staggered on to the couch and passed out".

Flare was worried by her dad passing out and Zach reassured her he was fine "Don't worry Flare he'll be fine just give him an hour or two, your uncle has one hell of a hit".

In the short time they were alive they had never seen their uncle hit anybody unless it was a punch to the shoulders and now had a newfound respect for him. They continued to play until Kirk woke up and Flare came back over but Sicle decided he wanted to hold back and watch.

Flare jumped up on the couch and was standing in front of Kirk who was just starting to open his eyes, he smiled when he saw her and said "Flare you didn't have to wait for me to wake up". She said "That doesn't matter dad I just wanted to know you were ok". Kirk smiled knowing his daughter was worried about his wellbeing and said "I think I need a kiss to get up".

Flare kissed his cheek and Kirk got up and pet her and said "Thanks now go and play". Zach leaned over and said "How are you so good with kids and you've never had a brother or anything"? Kirk shrugged and said "I don't know it just came to me, like a feeling telling me what to do and I don't fight it and so far it's done me good". Zach said "I'll try to remember that".

Then they heard someone knock on the door and Zach answered the door, when he opened the he saw Cynder, Glacia and Volt. Zach smiled and said "Was there a party planned and I didn't know"? He invited them in and they gratefully walked to the living room to talk.

Volt sat down with the kids and Cynder and Glacia sat down next to Kirk and Zach, then Kirk asked Hey did the moles tell you…" Glacia cut him off and said "Ya that Nick's back and that he finally had his date with Autumn, we know". That's when Nick and Autumn came in the living room from the kitchen and everyone finally said "Nick you're back"! Except Kirk who was still cringing in pain from Nicks mule kick.

There was no room on the couch for Autumn and Nick so they sat on the extra couch, then finally Frost came from upstairs and sat on Zach's lap since he liked sitting like and there was no room, but neither of them were complaining.

They started a conversation and as time went by the kids became tired from playing and they joined their parents while Volt sat a little in front of the couches. They were running out of things to say and Cynder asked "Volt what's your family like"?

Volt thought about it for a second then said "Well my family is kinda awkward to say the least, my dad is called Lightning and he's really over protective from years of fearing the war and because he doesn't want to lose another kid". Everyone was shocked to hear that and Volt continued "Ya my mom and dad's first kid was lost in the temple attack, my dad has been extra protective since. As for my mom her name is Moon, she's nice to everybody, she kinda balances out my dad and lastly there's my little brother Shadow he's a little trouble too".

Everyone thought his family was all over the spectrum and then thought about the child they had lost and Cynder said "Spyro that could've been us". Spyro nodded and they left the subject alone.

They continued with talking when someone knocked on the door and Zach said "Were all here right… then who could it be"? He answered the door and red dragon stood in front of him and he said "I have an urgent message for you…"

**OMG a cliffhanger… come on what do you expect from me, I do that all the time anyway the next chapter will be out soon see ya later.**

**Admiralkirk **


	6. Survivers

**Family is forever**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N This chapter will feature Zach's personal work so were finally working together fully so enjoy. This chapter will start the real story and finally get this show on the road. If anyone has questions or wants to drop an idea either tell me or Zach the fire dragon we're in pretty constant contact.**

**Chapter 6:**

"What do you mean urgent"? Zach said skeptical. The dragon said "It's a message from The Guardians; I don't know what it's about. But whatever it is they made it seem important." He handed them the letter and Zach thanked him he closed the door.

He turned around to face everyone and saw everyone was looking at him with this important message from the Guardians, he opened the letter and it read…

Dear friends,

_This is urgent, the town of Forest is under attack from mysterious forces and we need you to check it out for survivors, we understand that you have families now but you are the only ones we can call upon that can be battle ready in a moments notice._

_Please hurry, people's lives are at stake._

_From the Guardians_

When he finished reading Volt started to freak out and said in a panicked voice "Forest is where I come from, my families there!" Spyro thought it over and said "Ok someone needs to stay back and watch the kids and I don't want to sound rude or anything but I think Kirk, Nick, Zach, Volt and I should go."

Cynder perked up at the mention of Volt and said "No way, I'm coming with you". Spyro looked at her like she was crazy and said "No way Cyn, someone needs to be around for Mist". Cynder said more determined than ever, "Don't worry we're the saviors what could possibly happen"? Spyro sighed in defeat and said "Fine but who will take care of Mist, Frost and Glacia are already busy enough with their own kids."

Autumn perked up and said "I'll take care of her". Nick walked up to her and said "Are you sure"? Autumn nodded and said "Ya it will give me some good practice when we have a kid". Nick jumped a second and said "Wait you're thinking of having a kid already". Autumn gave him a smile and said "It will happen eventually". Then she quickly kissed him and he slouched a little.

Zach went up beside him and said with a chuckle "She's right you know if you weren't leaving today you'd be at it tonight". Nick rolled his eyes and everyone started saying good bye and finally when Nick got out of a vice grip from Autumn they took off.

Hours later…

The six dragons had been flying for hours and were getting close, Volt had been telling them where to go and finally they started to notice black smoke on the horizon. Everyone looked at Volt who has lost all emotion in his face.

As they got closer they could see the surrounding forest was burned and where the village should have been was completely burned, it was so bad the ground was actually chard. They landed at the edge of the burned area and Volt had a tear coming down his eyes. Cynder draped her wing over him trying to comfort him and he said "They-re all gone my whole family".

The others started to investigate the area to see what might have caused this, after looking for any clue Kirk had been walking ad suddenly fell in a small ditch. He jumped out of it and yelled for everyone to come over and as soon as Spyro came over he gasped and said shaking his head "Oh no. No, no". Kirk suddenly got worried and he said "What, what's wrong"?

Spyro said "It's a foot print from the golem of the deep". Everyone knew who they were and were worried and Nick said "I thought only Malefor could he summon them"? Spyro said "Well I know I didn't do it". Kirk said "So what you're are saying is either Malefor found another way back or we have another evil purple dragon on our hands"? Spyro nodded and suddenly they heard voices from the other side of the burned land.

"Hey!" One of the voices yelled, "Who's out there?" Spyro replied to the voice, "Where friendly! We came to look for survivors!" he yelled. There was no reply, and then a large dragon appeared as if almost out of thin air, scaring everyone. The dragon was a full grown adult; he was a grey color with a dark electric blue underbelly and wings, with a body the resembled a bit of Volteer.

Volt almost immediately recognized the dragon, "DAD?" Volt said excitedly. The electric dragon replied almost crying "Volt! Your ok, me and you mother thought we lost you." The dragon let down his son and looked at the other five dragons and said, "Thank you so much for bringing my son back. My name is Lightning." Kirk introduced the group to him, "I am Kirk, this is my stepbrother Nick, Zach, Spyro, and Cynder." As he pointed at Cynder Lightning took a long look at her but shook off whatever feeling he had.

Lightning spoke up, "Nice to meet everyone, lets go to our house which was spared do to the fact we don't live directly in the village." The dragons walked a bit till the reached an uncharrd piece of forest. "It isn't much." Lightning said as they walked up to a house, "But its home."

They walked into the house where a small dragon was playing. The dragon was completely black from muzzle to tail. The only things not black were his cat green eyes. "Daddy, Volty!" the dragon squealed excitedly when he saw them. Volt replied to the little dragon with a hug, "Hi Shadow how's my favorite little bro." "Good." Shadow replied. "Lightning is that you?" A voice said from inside the house. Lightning replied to the voice, "Yes Moon, it's me and I have a surprise for you." A dragon walked into the room shocking everyone, she was black with a crimson red underbelly and wings, white horns and green eyes. This isn't what shocked them but the fact she looked almost exactly like Cynder just without the two horns right above her neck.

"You all look like you have seen a ghost." Moon said to their stares. Then the grouped turned towards Cynder. "She looks exactly like you." Spyro said to Cynder. She replied to him "And you think I didn't notice this?"

Moon looked at the group then she notice Volt "Volt." Moon said running up to her son and hugging him. "I missed you too mom." Volt told her when she started crying from joy.

Moon put him down and Volt took in a long gasp of air. "Thank you all." Moon told the dragons wiping away her tears, "I don't know what we would do if we lost him." "No problem." Cynder replied, "He is nice to have around with the kids." "That he is." Moon said.

The sat in silence for a bit the Spyro spoke up, "Do you guys want to come back with us to Warfang since Forest is all… you know." Moon and Lightning sat in silence for a bit, thinking, "But where would we stay?" Lightning asked concerned, "We have no family in Warfang, and we have no money left after the bank was obliterated." Spyro had already thought this threw, "You can stay at our house, and it's already too big for me and Cyn. Plus shadow could play with our kids."

They thought it out a little more and Moon spoke for the whole family, "If it won't be a burden we can stay." Cynder spoke before Spyro could even take in a lick of air, "Of course it won't gather your things and we should be off."

Lightning, Moon, and Volt packed what the needed to take and family air looms that weren't too big to carry. Moon cried at points and so did Lightning, it was hard to leave the home they had raised Volt in and wished to raise Shadow in.

"Ok I think we're ready." Lightning said, "But first, Moon could you hide Shadow so he doesn't see anything till we get far enough away." Moon breathed in and let a small portion of shadow powers out to cover Shadow. (Yes ik shadow is a bit overused there.) "Ok there. Let's go." Moon said picking up Shadow who was already asleep.

The group left the small house, and they flew over the remains of the village which now bellowed out smoke burning their eyes. As soon as they were about five miles away Moon let Shadow out of his dark cocoon.

Several hours later…..

They arrived at Spyros house at about sun set. "Wow." Lightning whistled, Moon just stared in amazement.

"Well here we are." Spyro said. "Hey Spyro do you think Frost and Autumn are here or should we check home first?" Zach asked. "Wouldn't surprise me." Spyro replied.

Spyro opened the door and everyone went in "Autumn, Glacia! We're home!" Kirk yelled inside. He expected Sicle and Flare to run right up to him. "Weird maybe they're at Zach and Frost's." Cynder said but deep down she knew something wasn't right. They walked into the living room where they saw Glacia, Autumn, and Frost knocked out like they were in an attack like stance. "Autumn!" Nick yelled running up to her, "Wake up!"

**A/N From Zach  
Hey ya'll me and Kirk decided to end the chap there as a cliffhanger. We hoped you liked it. If you got any questions or ideas ask me or Admiralkirk. Thanks!  
Zach The Fire Dragon**


	7. Parents to the rescue

**Family is forever**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N Hey what's up it's me Admiralkirk again and Zach the fire dragon coming at you with chapter 7 and it's gonna be awesome hopefully. The first part of this chap was made by Zach and I basically did the rest. No Zach is helping a lot and he is invaluable**

"Autumn, wake up"! Nick yelled shaking her. Autumn groaned and opened her eyes, "Ugh my head." Autumn groaned again then fully opened her eyes. She looked around the room and saw Frost and Glacia out cold still both being held by Zach and Kirk.

"Shit. It wasn't a dream." She said quietly, "THE KIDS! He took the kids"! Everyone looked at her shocked. "Who took the kids?" Asked Kirk worriedly still holding Glacia. "H-he was black and looked like experiment gone wrong, there was another dragon too. He was dark red, but the black one referred to him as Blast." Autumn said, "The black one breathed some dark mass on us and that's all I remember." Kirk growled and said "Demodius". Kirk deep hatred for him was rising again and he was barely able to contain it.

Frost was the next to wake up. "Huh, w-what happened?" She asked, "Oh no it was real. Zach you're suffocating me!" She exclaimed as his grip got tighter as the information registered fully in his mind. "Sorry." Zach told her, "Where did he take the kids?" Zach asked turning to Autumn. "He took off towards the north." She told him. "Let's go teach Demodius and his slave a lesson on why not to mess with our families." Kirk spat angrily

The anger steadily built up in the room the only two with any common sense in there head was Autumn and Nick. "HEY!" Nick yelled because Kirk and Spyro had started arguing over what to do, they all turned to look at Nick. "We aren't going to get anywhere arguing and I have a plan." Cynder looked at him "And would you be willing to share this plan?" She asked him. "Yes I am. The plan is to sneak in and take them back." Nick said. Lightning laughed, we wanted to stay out of family matters but he knew when to step in, "That's it? Just sneak in and grab the kids?" He asked with curiosity in his blue eyes. "Ya pretty much." Nick replied to him.

They all sat down for a bit thinking about it. "As crazy as this sounds but I think it might work." Glacia said, she had woken up when Kirk started yelling at Spyro. "Well I guess we could give it a try, but someone has to stay behind to watch the houses and to help Volt and his family." Spyro said. "I will." Cynder volunteered which surprised everyone. "Demodius can feel if I'm near so I can't be there." She explained, Frost and Autumn also volunteered to stay back. "Well what are we waiting for lets be off!" Nick exclaimed.

Then Kirk realized Glacia hadn't volunteered to stay behind and he looked at her but all he saw was rage and he didn't even bother to stop her. She was angry and he could tell by the way she was looking off into space. Her eyes were much darker blue and her breath could be seen when she exhaled. Then Kirk felt his paws go numb and he slid her down to the ground so he didn't drop her then slid his paws away from her. His paws were shivering and were covered partially in ice.

He used his fire powers to warm up his body to melt the ice, when he was done he ran upstairs to grab his old armor. He reached the chest that held his colour changing armor and opened it. He strapped on his armor and went down stairs and he noticed Spyro, Zach and Nick also in their armor, beside them he saw Glacia still seething with rage.

They were about to leave when Volt came over and said "Hey I want to come, I want to help". When Moon heard this she jumped at Volt and said "No you're not going anywhere". Volt growled and his mother gave him "the look" and he almost backed down and said "Mom I know you worry about me but they kept me fed and alive for the last few days, I owe them this".

Then his father came in but not with his normal strict face but a kind understanding one "Volt I understand why you're doing this and personally I would go too, but it's your decision and neither me or nor mother can stop you from it". Volt smiled and thanked his father and left with Kirk and the others.

At Demodius' hide out…

Flare woke up from her sleep and yawned; she nudged over to wake Sicle up but suddenly ran into something hard. She opened her eyes and saw she was in a cage and gasped "W-where am I"? She asked herself.

Then she heard someone familiar behind her, she looked behind her and saw Sicle who was on the other side of another set of bars in another cage. "What's happening Sicle"? She asked still trying to wrap her head around the situation. Sicle said "I don't know but I've only seen two dragons since I woke up, one looks older then uncle Nick but younger than any adult I've seen, the other looks around Mom and Dad's age".

Flare tried to think and suddenly heard another voice and it was coming from above her "Flare, that you"? She heard Mist ask; she had gotten her voice a couple days ago and was learning basic speech. I tried to look up but saw nothing, then a tail appeared a just above her slightly out of the cage. It was Mist's tail; she was trying to tell her where she was.

"Hey Mist where are the others at"? Flare asked. Mist said "They right beside me in next cage". Mist awkwardly spoke. Flare was devising a plan when one of the bad dragons came inside the room they were in.

It was Demodius and he clearly had pure evil in his eyes, and Flare could barely even look at him. He said "We have waited a long time for more recruits to our army, not to mention the perfect way to set a trap for the purple pest and his friends". Flare knew who he was talking about and said "You stay away from my mom and dad"! Demodius chuckled and said "You're a fighter I like that, but soon you will be fighting for the right team".

It was only now that Flare noticed something about his voice, there seemed to be two people talking at the same time like an echo over the original voice. "Demodius walked away laughing and left them alone.

Flare said "We can't let them hurt our parents, but how can we escape"? Sicle had been thinking the whole time and was slowly devising a plan until he said "I got it! Mist could you hit the side of the cage hard enough to push it off the side"?

Mist tried the idea before answering and rammed into the side, the cage moved a little but Mist was confused for a second from the hit to the head. She recovered and said "Ya". Sicle replied and said "Try to push yourself off the edge and hope the lock brakes".

Flare suddenly said "Hope that's all you got, hope it breaks"? Sicle shook his head and said "Ya unless you have a more full proof plan this is all we got". Flare snorted and stayed quiet.

Mist then proceeded to ram the side of the cage but with her shoulder instead of her head. After 10 long excruciating minutes the cage tipped off of the other and the cage fell to the stone ground. It smashed open on the ground and Mist was able to crawl out of the cage still dazed from the fall.

She began to crawl up the pedestal and said "Hey Flame and Spirit, hold on I'm pushing the cage off". Spirit and Flame held tightly on the bars and Mist started to push the cage off.

When Mist was all done pushing all the cages off the kids proceeded to leave when Demodius walked in and said "How did you escape"? He lunged at the kids and they all jumped away from them and ran around him. Then suddenly Blast came out of nowhere and grabbed Flame.

Flare stopped in her tracks and said "Flame I'll help you"! Flare was about to jump towards Blast to free Flame but Blast growled at her and said "Don't even try or I'll crush the life out of him". Flare stopped in her tracks and looked back to see Demodius holding Sicle, Mist and Spirit. She lowered her head in defeat and Blast grabbed her by the tail and put all of them in cages again on the ground so they couldn't break free again.

Flare was sitting on her haunches and sighed when she heard Flame ask "Why you stop for me"? He was just barely speaking too and Flare had to think for a second to get what he was asking. "You're my friend Flame that's why". Flame smiled a little and said "Thanks".

Kirk and his friends…

The group had been flying for hours, they wariness was setting in from the flight but none of them cared. They just wanted the kids back. "Where are we supposed to be going?" Zach asked flying up next to nick who had taking the lead. "Well to Demodius' base of course." Nick replied smartly. "You don't have to be an ass about it you know." Zach told him. Nick laughed and said, "We're almost there, don't worry."

It took about another ten minutes till they reached the cavern which Spyro thought he destroyed. "Dang I thought I clasped this." Spyro said a bit shocked. Volt stared at the darkness that lay before him and shivered, "That is one dark cave." Volt said with a bit of fear in his voice. "It's ok, there're worse things in this cave then just darkness." Glacia hit him in the back of the head with her tail for making Volt even more scared. "Ok moving on." Zach said, "Can we please just get our kids back?"

They started into the cave as silently as possible for having armor on. "Look!" Kirk whispered, "They're in those cages over there." They thought for a moment on what to do but Nick apparently had this situation thought out before hand. "Zach, come with me. Kirk and Glacia you got right flank, Volt and Spyro you're on the left." Nick whispered motioning for Zach to follow him. Zach and nick got within three feet of the cage when Sicle turned around and screamed "NO! Don't step there it's a….Trap" He finished as Zach and Nick got scooped up in a huge net. Nick looked over and Saw everyone else in a net too. "Shit! Well that didn't work." Nick said loudly.

"OH and what made you come to that conclusion!" Spyro yelled at him while moving in the net. "DADDY!" Flare yelled when she saw Kirk. "Flare"! Kirk said to her daughter, "Demodius hasn't hurt you or your brother has he?" Flare shook her head still scared for her parents. "Not yet." Demodius laughed coming out of the shadows, "I would think they would want to see their family go first." Demodius slowly walked up to Kirk and Glacia's net and looked into their eyes witch where full of fear, "And you two are first in line."

**A/N**

**Zach here just wanted to say thanks to all those who follow and read this story. If you want to say anything, leave a comment or PM me or Admiralkirk, Thanks!**


	8. Make them watch

**Family is forever**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N Hey I'm back with my new chap and I have to say I'm enjoying this coalition with Zach but once again he'll be gone this weekend for reasons I don't know and I'm gonna take advice from him, so let's go.**

**Chapter 8:**

Demodius was chuckling at the thought of causing some pain to the people that had destroyed his plans to revive Malefor and the best part, for him at least was he was gonna make the kids watch. He grabbed the net that Kirk and Glacia were in and dragged them towards the children's cages, while he was doing this Kirk tried to burn the net but nothing happened. "Don't even try; those nets are enchanted to stop any dragon from using their powers. So sit back and enjoy what time you have left".

He smiled evilly at their children as he passed by and said "Especially you". He continued to drag them until he reached a large cage that was slightly glowing with dark energy and grabbed Kirk; he threw Kirk inside and put Glacia back on the hook holding up the net. Demodius once again smiled and said "Do you recognize this cage"?

Kirk growled and said "I'll never forget it". Demodius came in the cage and invisible shackles grabbed Kirk and held him down, in the background Flare shouted at Demodius "Let my daddy go"! Demodius ignored her and walked closer to Kirk.

Demodius smiled one last time and his eyes changed to a dark purple colour and said in a much different voice one that Spyro knew "This time you won't escape". Demodius slashed at Kirk and caused a cut through his side and Kirk surprisingly laughed and said "That all you got, besides this cage is radiating with dark energy, your powers are just as useless as mine". Demodius said "I have one new thing to show you, I have Malefor inside me…" Spyro and Cynder gasped at the realization and he continued "… I have given up my entire being to him and because of this I'm immune to any dark crystal effect".

Then Kirks vision started to blur and he became dizzy, everything around him began to spin and his side started to feel increasingly like it was gone. Demodius continued with his relentless attacks slowly killing Kirk, all the while Glacia and her kids couldn't do anything to help.

After five excruciating long minutes Flare was still yelling at Demodius to stop his continuing assault, Glacia and Sicle were doing the same but suddenly Flare felt something inside her get warmer. It became so strong that she finally spat out a tiny fireball. It was so unexpected that she yelped but Demodius was having too much "fun" to hear.

Apparently Sicle saw it too and he said "Flare if you can do that again I have an idea". She nodded and Sicle explained as fast as his mouth could say it and Flare nodded again, she breathed in and shot fire at a bar of the cage and kept doing it until the bar was red hot, she then attempted the hard part and started slowly pushing the metal before it cooled so she could make it wide enough to escape.

After a few burns and another minute she squeezed through and was about to do the same for Sicle but he said "No you need to find a way to free everyone hurry before dad…" Flare hushed him and ran off to a lever that was holding up all the nets. As she ran all she wanted to do was stop Demodius but she knew that the only option was free everyone. She was now under the lever and looked to her left and saw a table that was level with the switch.

She climbed o the chair and then jumped to grab the edge of the table. She turned around to face the lever which was right out in front of her and was about to jump when suddenly a paw grabbed her and she looked to see the other dragon… Blast.

"What do you think you're doing little lady". He asked with a smile, at this point everyone noticed that Blast had grabbed Flare and Glacia screamed "Get your paws off of her"! Demodius noticed and looked back to see Blast holding the hatchling and said "Well you are an ambitious one, but I won't allow you to survive this time". Glacia yelled "No please don't hurt her"!

Demodius opened the cage to walk over to the young dragoness when suddenly something jumped on his back and tackled him…

Kirk first person seconds earlier…

Demodius stopped attacking me and I could barely open my eyes, I heard Glacia scream "Get your paws off of her"! Then Demodius said "Well you are an ambitious one, but I won't allow you to survive this time"

I knew exactly who they were talking about and I forced myself to open my eyes when I heard Glacia plead "No please don't hurt her"! I forced my legs to get me up and my eyes started to clear, I followed Demodius outside the cage and limped and after him. Everything inside my body was saying "Stop" except my parental part of my head.

I could see a second dragon now and he was holding Flare and I knew I had to do something, so I did what I did best and that was jump into danger…

Back to 3rd person

Kirk jumped on Demodius' back and he fell over on the lever releasing the rope holding everyone, at first everyone fell and had no idea what to do including the bad guys and finally everyone caught their senses and left the nets.

Spyro jumped at Blast fired a wall of fire at him and stopped him in his tracks, then Volt came up beside him and jumped on his back but Blast grabbed him before he could get a footing and threw him on the ground. He was about to smash his foot down on him but Nick rammed his side causing him to drop Flare and lost balance. Zach took the opportunity and jumped on him and was now slashing at his side.

At this point Demodius had pushed the nearly unconscious Kirk off of him and was about to join the fight when Glacia blasted his feet with ice and he was held to the ground for a fraction of a second then was removed by Glacia who bit down on the side of his neck and pushed him into the wall.

Demodius disappeared in a black smoke and appeared on the other side of Glacia and was about to finish her when he felt something trip him, Kirk was still awake and tripped Demodius with his tail. He slammed into the wall again and disappeared in another puff of smoke only to appear beside Blast who had Nick and Zach trying to get to his throat, Demodius quickly pushed them off then said "You shall suffer for this" in Malefor's voice. He grabbed Blast then puffed into smoke again and this time he didn't appear again.

Glacia calmed down looked at Kirk who still amazingly conscious, she came over to him and said "Kirk… you're gonna be fine right"? Kirk couldn't talk he was so hurt and gave her look that was trying to say yes but she could see deeper and it didn't say the same thing.

Suddenly Flare came beside her father and said "Daddy please don't die". Kirk was aching all over but he turned his head to her and gave her a reassuring look and then he blacked out. Glacia was holding him in her arms while Zach and Spyro ran over to the other cages and opened them to receive hugs from their kids, except Sicle who ran over to his dad.

Spyro held Mist tightly not wanting to let her go and she said "I knew you would come daddy". Spyro smiled and a tear dropped from his eye and he walked over to the unconscious Kirk.

Zach received his two kids and said "I'm so glad you're ok". His kids didn't know how to properly speak so they only said "Love you daddy". After he also walked up to Kirk and Glacia. Around Kirk was Glacia her kids and Nick were huddled around him, Volt was just outside the circle not knowing what to do and stood out of the way.

Nick was trying to think of a way to help his step brother but he nothing he could properly heal him and so had nothing he could do either. As soon as Spyro and Zach came over the cave shook violently and Spyro said "We need to get out of here". Glacia wasn't going to move without a way to move Kirk and Nick gave her a reassuring look and she nodded and grabbed her kids, as for Nick stayed behind while everyone ran ahead and he lifted Kirk on his back.

He started to run out of the room and nearly lost Kirk but was able to clamp down on his body with his wings and he was able to hang onto him, the cave was crumbling and rocks as big as himself were falling inches from him and occasionally a rock would fall directly in front of him and he would have to waste precious seconds to stop his momentum and go around. Finally he saw the tunnel light but it was getting smaller as falling rocks and dust were covering up the entrance.

Nick put his last bit of strength into run faster and just as he jumped to get out a rock fell directly behind him sealing the entrance. He opened his eyes to see everyone around him and he finally inhaled, everyone was sighing in relief and then Nick loosened all his muscles allowing Kirk to slide off his back and then Spyro said "We need red crystals now, if he loses any more blood he'll die". Glacia gasped and her children were also moved by what he said and Zach suddenly said "I know how we can find them". He pulled out the same little toy from when he was patrolling with Nick and said "Nick remember this it can track red crystal, I perfected it a few days ago and I've wanted to test it. Before anyone could tell him to shut up and go he was gone they waited for his return.

They tried their best to keep Kirk from bleeding but he had so many cut and there weren't enough paws to cover them all, so now Zach needed to come back soon or there would be no saving him.

After who knows how long Zach came back with small red crystals in his mouth and front paws, Spyro quickly started to brake them over Kirk and they seeped into his scales and slowly started to repair his broken body. After using every crystal they were able to stop all the bleeding but his body still needed to naturally heal the rest, Zach said "That was the most I could find". Spyro said "Don't worry at least it was enough to stop his bleeding".

They waited patiently into the night constantly checking to see if he had a pulse, and slowly his wounds healed until they were all gone but he still didn't wake up. Glacia started to panic and started to say things like "What if he never wakes up"? Nick tried to keep her quiet but every so often she would say something and get the kids worried again. Volt even suggested throwing water on him and when they did he still didn't wake.

It was morning and Spyro and Zach had left to hunt and just came back with two large deer, they started to cook the food and everyone was still silent because Kirk was still out. The meat was getting warmer and the smell was becoming very apparent. Everyone was about to take a bite when they all heard a familiar voice say "Oh man, deer is my favorite".

**Ya I ended it off like that and I'm proud of it because it came to me last second, the crystal compass also came to right as I got there and I knew I would need it somewhere. Well tell me what you think and drop me a message or Zach, and thanks for reading. Next chap will be up soon.**

**Admiralkirk**


	9. Forgotten

**Family is forever**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N Hey sorry for the bit of a wait because I was out of ideas for a bit but I think I'm good, once again I thank Zach the fire Dragon for helping me out and hope he continues to.**

**Chapter 9**

Everyone turned around and saw Kirk just starting to get up still sniffing the air, he was about to walk over to them when Glacia tackled him and screamed happily "By the ancestors, you're ok"! Glacia was overjoyed to see Kirk well again, she started to kiss him and he pushed her away.

"Wow! What are you doing Glacia"? She gave him a questioning look and said "You just woke up and I wanted to show you how happy I was". Kirk said "By kissing me? And I only fell asleep why are you happy anyway"?

Everyone's jaws dropped except the kids who didn't quite understand what was going on, Glacia stepped towards him and said "Are you ok"? Kirk was confused and said "Are you ok? And who are they"? Glacia suddenly realized what was going on and said "Don't you remember anything"? Kirk thought for a second and said "Was I supposed to remember anything"?

All the adults knew what was happening and now all got up and walked to where Glacia was. Kirk was confused and when everyone approached him he said "Hey who are you guys"? Everyone introduced themselves trying to jog his memory but avoiding telling him anything that had happened in case he freaked out. When Spyro introduced himself Kirk said "Wow you are Spyro, that's so cool".

Glacia was barely able to hold back tears and suddenly Flare and Sicle jumped up at Kirk and yelled "Daddy you're back"! They jumped at him and he caught them but said "Hey I think you got me confused with someone else". Flare thought he was joking and said "You're funny daddy, now can I have a kiss"? Kirk gave her a face and said "I told you I'm not your dad". Then he put them down and he said "Now can I get a bite of that deer, I'm starving".

Flare and Sicle walked up to Glacia who had a tear going down her eye and Sicle asked "Mom why is Dad acting like that"? Glacia looked at them and she said "I'm sorry kids but something has happened to your father and now he doesn't remember anything". The kids both looked disappointed when they knew what was happening, so they decided to back off.

Everyone ate the rest of their breakfast and Kirk took the time to get to know everyone, he learned that Cynder was good now and that Mist was Spyro and Cynders daughter, he also got to know Zach and found out that he had two kids as well. After awhile he finally said "How did we get here anyway"?

Glacia spoke first and said "Umm you and I went camping in the forest and we met everyone here". Kirk replied "But this isn't our forest I'm pretty sure our forest doesn't have a mountain". He pointed behind him at the mountain that held Demodius lair. Glacia rolled her eyes and faked laughter "Silly, don't you remember we decided to camp outside our forest"? Kirk thought and shrugged showing he had no idea.

They ate the deer until they were all full then took off and Kirk said "Man I can't wait to get home, I don't feel safe outside...". His voice faded as they flew higher and faster and the wind blocked out his voice.

They flew for hours and Kirk was starting to have questioning faces, but luckily they were a few minutes from home and they landed in front of Spyros house. He asked "Hey is this some kinda rest stop"? Glacia hoped that maybe the house would bring something back but he apparently had no idea still.

Glacia motioned for everyone to go inside and when everyone was gone she said "Kirk I got to tell you something… this may come as a shock but you can't remember anything over the past 9 months". Kirk smiled and said "Oh Glacia I know you're not a good joker but you almost got me there". Glacia gave him a glare and said "No I'm dead serious, you can't remember anything, have you wondered why you and I look older"?

Kirk looked down at himself and said "Well a little… but that can't possibly mean a thing"? Glacia sighed and said "You need to believe me, things have happened over these last 9 months that you need to know but first I need to do one thing…"

She moved close to him and kissed him they'd had done this many times lately but for some reason it felt like the first time for both of them. Kirk resisted for a second then accepted the kiss happily and when they finally broke Kirk was smiling and said "What was that for Glacia"? But he said it like he knew everything again.

She smiled and he said "What are you so happy about"? Glacia replied "I'm just glad that you're back now come on we got to go tell the kids you're ok". Kirk suddenly said "What kids"? Glacia slouched and asked "You mean you don't remember"? Kirk looked left and right then said "Umm I know we love each other and stuff but I'm not ready for kids".

Glacia didn't cry this time or get angry she just slapped her forehead and said "This is unbelievable, how come the one guy I fall in love with has more problems than any other person on the planet"? Kirk was still confused and walked inside with Glacia.

Kirk was bombarded with two yelling kids who saying "Daddy are you back"!? Kirk didn't know what to do but for some reason it felt right, he almost got fully into it but suddenly said "No wait please get off of me, I'm sorry but I don't remember a thing so I can't do this". The two kids both looked disappointed and once again Kirk had a gut feeling to do something and said "But I'll try to get to know you, I promise". The kids smiled a little, and then Cynder, Frost, Autumn and Volts family came around the corner.

Kirk had learned about Cynder, Frost, Autumn and Volt family so he wasn't surprised to see them. Lightning said in a proud voice that sounded like Cyril "Well it's nice to see all of you back in one piece and it will be nice for shadow to play with someone else his age". Volt reunited with his family in a hug and Autumn came up to Nick and put him into a loving embrace "Hey don't worry Autumn I wasn't gonna die, you know how awesome I am". Nick joked.

Glacia then called everyone to them that Kirks memory was partially gone now and that he only knew to about the time he had started going out with Glacia, which also meant unless he got his memory back he would have no idea that could use convexity and anything else he had learned since then.

They all nodded understanding and they continued on with their lives. Shadow ran off with all the other kids and they started to play Volt spoke with his parents about his adventure. Cynder and Spyro united and so did Zach and Frost, Glacia came up to Kirk who was looking around confused with this new environment and she gave him a tour.

When they were all done Kirk asked what had happened over the time he had missed and Glacia explained how their night of fun had turned into a new family, she also told him that he was one of the heroes of the Draggard war. He didn't know how to react to the information he had been pounded with and then said "I need some time to digest all of this, please"? She nodded and left him alone for awhile and went to the living room to talk with Autumn, Cynder and Frost.

Kirk thought over everything for about an hour and suddenly he was taken out of his trance by a noise, he looked behind him to see Flare climbing on the counter of the kitchen to grab something. He walked in and said "Hey Flare what you doing"? She turned around a little surprised and said "Oh sorry Da- I mean Kirk…" Kirk smiled and said "Don't worry if anything, you calling me dad will jog my memory".

Flare smiled and said "Ok, I don't think I could've kept that up for very long. Ummm, Dad could you help me with lunch"? "Kirk smiled and said "Well of course… hunny". Suddenly he got a flash of déjà vu, his head started to spin and he saw an almost exact scene like this but Flare was smaller and it was a slightly different part of the day. The scene flashed by so fast he barely noticed it go by and just like that his head stopped spinning and he was back to reality.

He shook his head and said "Oww, my head". His head still hurt but it was bearable. Flare gave a questioning look and said "What happened"? Kirk looked at her and said "Nothing just a headache". Kirk then began making lunch for Flare and quickly had some sliced meat, a drink, and some cheese. (Yes I know cheese isn't quite a dragon food but whatever).

She smiled and said "Thanks daddy, could you bring your head down"? Kirk replied and when he lowered his head Flare kissed his cheek and said "Get better soon, ok"? "Kirk replied thanks hunny". Then he walked out of the kitchen and found Sicle reading book and Kirk decided to check it out.

He sat down beside him and asked "Hey Sicle what you reading"? Sicle looked away from the book and said "The Chronicles of the purple dragon, it's basically tells you about Malefor and eventually how he became evil". Kirk gave him a questioning look and asked "Isn't that a little advanced for you"?

Sicle remembered that his father had lost his memory and said "Sorry Kirk,I guess mom didn't tell you but I'm extremely smart for my age". Kirk nodded and said "Oh don't worry you can call me dad, anyway have you figured out why Malefor turned evil"? Sicle shook his head and replied "Nope I'm not that far yet". Kirk nodded and was about to leave when his head started to hurt again, but this time it wasn't déjà vu it was a flash back from his forgotten past.

_Kirk saw Sicle hatch and he refused to come near anyone and slowly tried to get him to trust him, after a few minutes Sicle walked towards him and licked his snout…_

Kirk snapped out of his trance and he saw Sicle looking at him like he was crazy, Kirk said "Sorry about that, I'll leave you to your reading". Kirk walked away from Sicle and Spyro and Zach came up beside him and Spyro said "Hey can you wait a minute"?

Kirk looked at them and waited for them to speak again, Zach said "We're gonna try to jog your memory". Kirk gave them a questioning look and Spyro and Zach started to reminisce about events from the time Kirk had forgotten.

They mentioned a lot of stuff especially embarrassing things the guys had down to him like, when Nick turned his eggs invisible causing Kirk to freak out, and when the guys took Kirk during the night and dumped him in the forest while he slept.

After an hour of talking Kirk still hadn't remembered a thing but was blushing all the way, finally Zach said "This isn't working, time for plan B". He nodded to Spyro who punched him in the face which nearly knocked Kirk out. When he finally recovered he said "What was that for"!?

Zach asked "Do you remember anything"? Kirk was covering his nose trying to stop the bleeding and said "No you idiots now get away from me"!

They sighed in defeat and walked away still trying to figure out how to gain his memory back. Kirk went to the bathroom to wash himself off and looked in the mirror, what he saw was shocking… to him at least.

He saw the scar that he had gotten almost a year ago, he didn't know this right now but he said "How did I get this"? Suddenly his head started hurt but this time it hurt so much Kirk actually fell over and started to scream in pain. He could feel his memories starting come back then suddenly it stopped, the pain in his head went away and he got up.

He looked out the door and saw Glacia looking at him with fear in her eyes and said "What's going on"!? Kirk shook his head and said "I think I almost got my memory back, but I don't understand what held me back". Glacia sighed in relief and said "Oh man I thought you were in trouble".

Kirk left the bathroom and spent the rest of the day getting everyone to tell him about his life he had forgotten. Finally it was late and everyone went to bed, Zach and everyone else who lived at his house all left as well to his house.

Kirk was last in his room and saw Glacia kissing Flare and Sicle to bed, he walked over to them and lowered his head and said "Good night you two… have a good dreams, ok"? They both nodded and he kissed them both and crawled in bed with Glacia who snuggled up to him and he gladly accepted it and they fell asleep.

**Hey guys once again I'm really sorry for not putting this sooner, also for anyone who cares I'll be releasing a Halloween fic and Christmas fic, the Halloween one will be non cannon, the Christmas one will also be non cannon, alright see ya later**

**Admirlakirk**


	10. Flying lessons

**Family is forever**

**A/N Hey guys sorry for that week long laps that I didn't update, I didn't feel like writing for some reason but I think I'm back. As for the amnesia I'm probably gonna get rid of it this chap or the next one, as for how you'll just have to find out.**

**Chapter 10:**

Kirk woke up not felling like he could get out of bed and squinted his eyes when the sun came through the window, he suddenly felt a light head ache and cringed for a second until he got used to the pain. He spent another half an hour half asleep still debating whether he should bother getting up, finally Glacia walked in and saw he was still awake. She walked over and slid her head under the sheets breathed cold air on his tail and back legs, after a few seconds he yelped and got out bed faster then she could blink.

When she came out from under the sheets she saw Kirk breathing on his tail with his heated breathtrying to warm them up when he said "Oww! Glacia this stings a lot". She smirked and replied "Well I could always just kiss them better". Kirk eyed her and said "Um… No I'm not letting your lips near my legs". Glacia faked a pout and said "That's not what you said when we first made love". Kirk stopped breathing on his leg and gave her the eye and she left smiling knowing she had won.

Kirk came out of the room a few minutes later still shivering, he smelt the air and to his satisfaction he could smell breakfast being made. He walked down stairs to find breakfast being served and he sat down beside Glacia who smiled at him and in return he just rolled his eyes.

They all dug into breakfast Spyro asked "So Kirk any luck with your memory"? Kirk shook his head and said "No but I think I came really close last night before I went to bed". Spyro nodded and said "Don't worry me and Zach will help". Kirk thanked him but in the back of his mind he knew this was his problem alone.

Breakfast went by pretty quiet after that and soon everyone was done, Kirk decided talking to his son and daughter would be a good place to start to get his memory back since talking to him gave him headaches. He went to the living room, and inside was Flare playing with Mist.

Kirk thought it might be best if he started slow so he sat on the couch and watched them play, he also spent a bit of time reading a book but most of the time watching Flare and Mist. When there were no results he got off the couch and snuck up behind the two girls and picked them up, one in each paw. The two girls laughed and Flare said "Hey Dad, do you wanna play with us"? He smiled and agreed.

He played with the girls for an hour until they were tired out… momentarily, and he saw that there were still no results. He got a little frustrated but bent down and kissed Flare on the forehead and walked off. He once again found his son, Sicle reading in the spot against the wall like yesterday and Kirk said "Hey Sicle figured why Malefor turned evil yet"? He looked up and said "I'm just getting there; you wanna read it with me"? Kirk nodded in agreement and Sicle handed him the book.

Kirk sat down and Sicle climbed up Kirk until he was right on his head so he could see as well. They read for an half an hour and finally learned what it was; apparently no one knew why he had turned evil but the best explanation was he had been infected with dark energy and it slowly warped his mind until he one day he verbally told everyone he disagreed with how the world was run and that's when he started his campaign to destroy the world.

Kirk bookmarked the page for Sicle and said "Hey exactly how old are you and your sister again"? Sicle didn't need much time to think about it and said almost a month old". Kirk nodded and said "How about I show you two how to fly? Besides it may jog my memory in the process". Sicle went wide eyed and said "Ya"!

Suddenly Shadow appeared beside them on a table from a puff of smoke and said "Hey can you teach me too"? Kirk said "I can't do that; you'll have to ask your father. Secondly how long have you been sitting there"? Shadow tried to think of something and said "I wasn't I heard you upstairs and heard you two talking tat's all". He was obviously lying but another question came to mind and Kirk said "When did you learn to use your powers"?

Shadow smiled smugly and said "Last night just before I went to bed, Flare learned how to use her powers so I really wanted to learn mine". Kirk and Sicle congratulated him and he walked off with Sicle still on his head and he asked "When did Flare learn her powers"? Sicle said "Two days ago right before you lost your memory, she used it to escape and basically save you so you could free everyone else. Then you were knocked out and when you woke up is when it was morning". Kirk was trying to piece a puzzle in his head that was made of 1000 pieces yet he only had one piece, he let it go and went back to the living room to find Flare and Mist were already playing again.

As he entered the room he felt Sicles tiny heart beat get faster and he could feel him slightly hide behind his horns. He had a gut feeling that was telling him to talk to him later but for now he still had other things to do.

The girls noticed him and he said "Hey Flare I got an idea… I was wondering if you wanted to learn how to fly today"? She quickly got excited and said "Ya that would be cool"! Kirk smiled and led them outside, as they coming to the front door Spyro came around the corner so he could also teach Mist how to fly.

They came outside and thankfully the day was perfect, near no clouds and only a slight breeze. Kirk walked a little ways from the house while Spyro and Mist walked in a different direction, Kirk didn't see it but Mist and Sicle both waved at each other saying goodbye.

When Kirk and his kids were a suitable ways away from the house he stopped and turned around, he looked at them and started to explain flight. He spent about fifteen minutes explaining before he said "Now obviously flying requires your wings and since yours aren't quite big enough yet you will need a running start and a lot of technique". The kids groaned a little when they heard this but were still eager to learn and quickly straightened again.

Kirk then said "Alright you two I want you to start flapping your wings and let me se how well you can control them, this may take a moment since you haven't tried using you wings for anything so they may not respond at first".

The kids began to try and move their wings and as Kirk predicted it didn't work at first, after five minutes though Flares wings started to twitch until finally she was able to move them apart not by much but she was making progress. As for Sicle this took him a little more time but eventually he too was starting flap.

Finally after half an hour both of them were fully able to flap their wings from the top to the bottom, and Kirk started his next phase in his mentoring process. He grabbed Flare and told her to sprawl her body out straight as if she were in flight, she complied and he told her to start flapping. She was only a few feet off the ground and she surprisingly was actually pulling herself up while Kirk was holding her in place, he could feel the force of her wings pulling her up.

He did the same with Sicle but he wasn't quite as strong as Flare although he did feel him pulling himself up. He put Sicle down and said "I think you're ready to fly, or at least try". He smirked at the last part trying to challenge them. They obviously noticed and Flare said "I'll bet one of us will get in the air by the end of the day".

Kirk instructed them on how to properly take off by running towards the wind; they wouldn't need the do this once they got older but for now this was all they got. Flare prepared to make her first attempt and she started to run towards the wind, as she gained speed she started to flap her wings and finally when she thought she was ready she jumped and flap as fast and as hard as she could.

She flew for fraction of a second then plummeted to the ground, landing face first in the dirt. Kirk and Sicle ran to where she was and when they reached her Kirk said "Are you ok"? She got up and looked a little disappointed but he could tell she still had fire in her eyes and she said "Ya I'm fine just a little raddled from the fall".

The kids made attempt after attempt for the next hour, but as time went by they slowly got better too. Flare and Sicle were both starting to stay in the air for longer periods, they were never able to stay in flight for more than two seconds but it did mean they were getting better. A few times they wanted to quit but Kirk cheered them on and finally after a grueling hour Flare stepped up to the plate with bruises all over her from falling and a few scrapes.

She snorted with frustration and determination, Kirk could see she was on the verge of either giving up or having a meltdown. She started to running flapping her wings, she was picking up a little more speed than normal when she jumped she had just enough speed to fully take off, she was so excited she nearly forgot to flap again and suddenly she was flying.

Sicle came up and for once in his short life there was something in his eyes that Kirk had never seen before, even in the parts he had forgotten. The same fire was in his eyes as his sister and Kirk knew he too was going to lift off this time. He started to run and for some reason Kirk felt compelled to run with him even though Kirk could easily take off without it he wanted to be in the air as soon as his son was, it was one of those gut feelings he had been having the last few days. He ran alongside Sicle who was just getting ready to jump and as he did Kirk flapped his wings as well and they both took off.

Kirk flew alongside him until Sicle noticed his father was beside and smiling proudly, Sicle and Flare had big smiles and so did Kirk but for another reason then the fact he was proud. He was amused by how much they had to flap then he did, he could take a flap and soar a miles, as for them they were in a constant flapping motion almost like a hummingbird.

Kirk looked away momentarily and saw Spyro and his daughter also flying with each other, he suddenly remembered how Sicle hid from Mist and Flare when he went in the living room and thought of something but he needed to figure out if it was true. He thought of a plan and he smiled sinisterly and had the kids follow him so he could talk with Spyro.

He had to fly extra slow so the kids could keep up with him so this was really slow and he really wanted to figure out his theory, finally they came close enough and Kirk yelled for Spyro and Mist to come over. They flew over and Kirk looked for the first sign he was looking for, when they got close enough Sicle suddenly started to smile like he were smart or like he was gloating over something, he then looked in the direction Sicle was looking at and saw he was looking at Mist. He was right, his son had a crush on Spyro and Cynders daughter, and he had to talk to him later about his.

They got close enough to talk and the kids started to play in the air while Spyro and Kirk talked. Spyro said "You trained them fast". Kirk nodded and asked "How long have you two been up here anyway"? Spyro replied "About ten minutes, Ignitus back when I first met him told me the secret of how to fly". Kirk was about to inquire when Zach suddenly flew between them and said "Hey what you guys talking about"?

Spyro said "Were talking about our kids and how they're flying". Zach smiled and said "I got them to fly about 15 minutes ago, they just needed some… motivation". He smiled sinisterly as he thought back to how he trained them…

Almost an hour ago…

Zach was on the edge of a cliff with Flame and Spirit. "Dad why are we up here?" Flame asked. "Well your gonna learn to fly." Zach told them and Spirit gulped, "Daddy I don't like it up here." Spirit complained. "WELL YOU BETTER LEARN FAST!" Zach said shoving the both off thee edge of the cliff and diving down seconds after. Flame immediately opened his wings and flew up Spirit on the other hand kept falling. "DADDY!" She yelled and Zach flew next to her. "Open your wings hon." Zach told her and she did jerking her to a stop. And the kids started flying around almost forgetting the fall.

Zach came back to reality and Spyro and Kirk were giving him a puzzled face, but once again before they could inquire the kids flew up to them Flare asked "Hey you wanna play with us, were playing tag"! All the older dragons smiled and Kirk answered "Of course we'll play with you but I'm guessing were IT". She nodded and Kirk decided to volunteer to be the first "it" and everyone dispersed while he counted.

He opened his eyes when he counted from 1-10 and looked around, somehow everyone was fast enough to disappear, then he looked down and Flare was right under him trying to do the old hide behind the person trick, she noticed and dived at a shallow angle in an effort to escape.

Kirk followed and swooped in behind her purposely slowing down and pretending not to be able to catch her because he didn't want to crush her spirit. She was laughing and suddenly Kirk felt his head starting to spin, and he was also starting to wobble left and right and suddenly he lost consciousness.

Outside his head he started to plummet towards the ground going into a deeper and deeper dive, until finally he slammed head first into the ground. He was bleeding luckily somehow wasn't dead.

Inside Kirk head images were flashing by his closed eyes so fast he could see them but he had the sense of déjà vu and suddenly it stopped on a single picture, it was a portrait of his family, it never existed in real life but it was a portrait in his mind.

The picture contained his son and daughter both smiling and Glacia sitting right behind them also smiling, but there was another figure kissing her on the cheek smiling happily too. At first he thought it was Demodius since the figures scales were black, but upon closer inspection he realized it was him.

Then his head started to hurt again just as he was about to remember, the pain was like an invisible wall that would intervene and force him to forget. The pain was too much this time and he thought he was going to go insane or his head was going to explode when suddenly it stopped.

He opened his eyes and noticed he was in the chronicler's world, he looked around a memory started to form, not one he had forgotten but one that told him he had been here before. It was the first time the chronicler spoke to him, in this memory everyone he knew at the time was there including Spyro, Cynder and Glacia.

He came out of the memory and saw Ignitus standing before him and he said "Hello my young friend, it seems you need my help once again". Kirk was confused since he couldn't remember the time when Ignitus had helped him awhile ago with figuring out Nick was his step-brother and that he could use convexity.

Ignitus chuckled to himself and said "Wait I'm sorry you can't remember that, anyway I've brought you here to help get your memory back". Kirk nodded and smiled and asked "Alright so let's do it, just hit me with the magic or beam or whatever and get this over with". When nothing happened he looked up at Ignitus who was frowning and Kirk asked "W-what's wrong why didn't you do anything"?

Ignitus explained "It's not that easy, your mind is very complex even for me and this must be something you must do alone. You will have to travel inside your own mind and unlock what you have lost". Kirk looked at him like he was crazy and said "Go into my own mind? How's that even possible"? Ignitus said "Calm down, you'll be under my super vision the entire time but you will need my help to do this as well".

Kirk gulped and said "Ok, whatever it is just get it over with. I need to remember everything". Ignitus nodded and walked up to Kirk and put his paw over his head and chanted something in the ancient draconic language, a bright light that only Kirk could see formed in front of him and suddenly the light receded.

What he saw was amazing and creepy at the same time; he saw a huge room in front of him. The walls were completely red and looked like they were muscles but there was glass in front of it, there were books all around the room, the closest one had a sign over it that said "Childhood memories". In fact every book was a compilation of his life, he took a step to walk down the hall and he could feel something squishy under his foot.

He looked down and saw he was walking on the same glass as on the walls and it too had muscles under it. Even though the muscles were under the glass there was still sticky red goo that stuck to his feet, he continued to walk trying to ignore the felling on his feet and as he walked down the hall he noticed a book with a sign over it that said "Memories of Glacia". He looked through it and as he reached the end the pages began to say "Corrupted" he closed the book and kept walking.

He found another book that said "Battle against the Draggard" He didn't bother to read it because since he couldn't remember anything about it he knew it would all be corrupted. One of the last books he took interest into was a solid black book that only said "Demodius" He never realized it until now he could still remember a lot about him all except the final battle he had before he lost his memory. All the memories weren't' there but somehow a lot were still in his head, like it was burned into his head more than anything like… He suddenly gasped as he remembered

Flashback…

My blind fold came off just after Cynder had finished talking to a figure and the only thing he saw of the figure was his tail and the massive blade that cut the blind fold off. I asked Cynder who it was and she explained as much as she could until the figure came back in.

The figure was none other than Demodius, it was the first time I had ever met him and I knew I would never forget it…

The torture I endured that night was excruciating and scared me for life; the things I saw were painful and still haunt me today. I saw my family dying before my eyes and Glacia being killed by Demodius. Everything I cared for was either getting killed or being hurt somehow, he also saw his village burning and he could do nothing about it.

The nightmares kept me awake all night and they got increasingly worse, finally after all night the night terrors ended and he was breathing heavily. He saw Cynder staring at him tired from lack of sleep and she asked if he was ok, soon Demodius came in the tent and started to harass Cynder. I was pissed off and wanted some revenge for everything that happened tonight, during their argument I was able to pick the lock with my claws.

The fight was fairly short but in the end Demodius was able to make Cynder stab me in the gut and that was the first time I almost died.

End Flashback…

Kirk suddenly shook his head and came out of his trance; he walked to the end of the hall and a door unlike any other. It was huge and looked even more technological then even for the Draggard. It opened as he walked up to it and the room inside was enormous there was a giant bridge that led to centre circle with a desk on the middle. The circular area was slightly hollow in the middle and there was an endless fall going down and no end going up. (Basically the activation room of the halo ring)

He walked up to the desk to find it had buttons all over it, but what was really intriguing to him was that there was a silver and green pillar above the panel. Suddenly a disembodied voice started talking and said "You have finally come to fix what is most important… your mind. To bring back your memory you must take the silver pillar and insert in the square hole on the panel and you will retrieve your memories".

The voice didn't speak again so Kirk grabbed the pillar and gulped as he put in the slot, suddenly the room started to shake and Kirk started to cringe in pain when his head start to feel like it was gonna burst. Then a huge pillar of white light came from the bottomless pit and blinded Kirk, the light started to become so strong that Kirk had to close his eyes and suddenly he passed out.

Then Kirk opened his eyes again and he saw Flare, Sicle, Spyro, Mist, Zach and his kids…

**There his memory is back, I was starting to get really annoyed at that cause I had to remember certain things that happened after Kirk went out with Glacia, that's why I cheated with the Demodius memories. I also started with another thing I wanted to do, which you have to figure out by yourself but it felt kinda obvious. Also the halo reference was awesome for me, I thought it was cool and an easy way to do that. Also the Zach training his kids part was Zach part. K see ya later.**

**Admiralkirk**


	11. Preparations

**Family is Forever**

**Chapter 11**

**A/N Hey new chapter, sorry for the late chapter but the weekend was completely reserved for Borderlands 2 cause I had just got it on Friday so sorry about that. Well I've actually also decided weekend are a no writing time for me and the weekdays are gonna be writing time, so don't expect any new chapters on the weekend except on rare occasions. Once again thanks to Zach the fire dragon for allowing me to use his characters and helping me out.**

**Chapter 11**

Everyone was huddled around Kirk who was bleeding from his skull from the hard fall, the kids refused to leave his side. Spyro and Zach did what they could to stop the bleeding when suddenly Kirk started to groan and his eyes opened. "W-what the… what happened".

Suddenly everything came to him all at once and his head hurt as his mind had to take in all the information he had forgotten and then when the pain went away all the pain in his life started to rack his heart, every moment in his life that he had forgotten that mentally hurt him came to him and suddenly he started to cry in agony.

He remembered Demodius torturing the first time and when Demodius attacked the city, when he had to fight the Draggard leaders. Finally all the happy moments came to him and he remembered the day they found out Glacia was pregnant, and later when Glacia laid their eggs, then finally when they hatched.

The rest of the memories came back slowly until he came to his memories when he woke from his coma and it was over. He was breathing heavily when he realized everyone was watching him and he saw Sicle and Flare to his left, he instantly grabbed them and put them into a hug and said "It's all back! My memory is back, and I can remember everything, even you two". Then he kissed their foreheads.

Everyone sighed extra hard knowing that Kirk had all his memory back finally, Spyro helped Kirk back to feet and was the first to congratulate "It's about time I was beginning to think you'd never get it back". Kirk then put his kids on his head and fist bumped Spyro and said "Oh man I feel so free"! Zach and his kids came and congratulated him as well and when Kirk was starting to feel better with his head ache they took off and went home.

Kirk still had the kids on his head and when he landed he opened the door and let the kids down and immediately started looking for Glacia, he found her in the living room and quickly jumped to her side and turned her head to face her and gave her the most passionate kiss he could give, it was so good Glacia went limp for a second.

When they broke apart Glacia gave him a puzzled look and asked "What was that all about"? Kirk yelled "I GOT MY MEMORY BACK"! She smiled and they both hugged each other finally as mates in both their eyes again.

Suddenly Kirk let go and said "You know I just remembered something, my birthday is coming up and I totally forgot". Glacia went wide eyed and she said "Holy crap I forgot too, well ummm you'll just have to wait and see what we can think up". Kirk snorted but smiled and kissed her one more time and they sat with each other for awhile, after about 15 minutes their kids joined them and cuddled up with them finally their family was whole again.

It was about dinner time and the moles that had stayed after the attack on the house just finished with the help of Cynder and Glacia. Everyone came down stairs and sat at the very large table, finally after a few days Kirk smelt the food and said "Man steak is my favorite". For some reason everyone laughed except Volt and his family who still know that about Kirk and they dug in.

During the feast Spyro said "So Kirk I heard your b-day is coming soon, when is it anyway"? Kirk gulped down his food and said "October 11th, why you got a plan"? Spyro didn't answer and only smirked and returned to his food trying to figure out what to get him. Nick had surprisingly known his birthday was coming because back when he lived at the orphanage he learned his birth date from his father's letters, so he had a present in mind, although surprisingly he didn't tell Autumn what it was.

That's when Lightning said "Well I have to say this food is delicious, and my family and I all want to thank you for your hospitality". He bowed his head and his family followed suit. Spyro being the guy he was said "You are very welcome but if you want to thank anyone for the food thank the moles". Lightening bowed again and thought "I'll make sure I do".

The dinner was pretty quiet until everyone was done and because Spyro and Cynder and basically everyone else hated being catered on they all cleaned up for themselves, which the moles had come accustom to. When that was done it was starting to get late for the kids at least.

Kirk and Glacia took their already sleeping kids up stairs and put them to bed, Spyro, Cynder, Zach, Frost and Volt family did the same with their kids. It was too late for Zach and Frost to come back for a decent amount of time and Nick and Autumn decided to keep them company. When the moles left for night Spyro went to the kitchen and grabbed a few glasses and a few bottles wine and came back inside the living room.

When he came back everyone smiled when they saw the wine and Spyro started to pour some for everyone, when he reached Volt Moon said "Oh no you're not touching any alcohol for a couple years". Volt slouched and started to feel left out until Spyro whispered "Psss, Volt here say it's soda". Then he winked at him and Volt just nodded his head in thanks.

When everyone had a full glass Spyro said "I'd like to propose a toast to Kirk for getting his memory back and also so we can forget tonight". Everyone clanged their glasses to the toast and started to drink and after an hour of hard drinking Volt was unconscious, Moon and Lightening took their son up stairs for them all to rest and Glacia was out cold. Only Kirk, Spyro and Cynder remained conscious and Cynder wasn't looking to good.

Cynder was started to wobble but wasn't going anywhere or at least that's what she had been saying for the last 15 minutes, in fact that was the only thing she was saying. Kirk and Spyro drank another shot and clumsily put their glasses back down and they waited for Cynder to drink hers. She didn't seem to want to drink it for a moment and the guys started to smile with anticipation or at least that's they were trying to do. Cynder noticed this with her very slow reaction time and said "I'm not… *burp* going anywhere".

She leaned forward and almost fell on the table and grabbed the shot glass, she put it up to her lip and pulled her head back and spilt half the whiskey on her. Then suddenly she fell forward again and slammed her chin on the table and passed out. The guys sat there for a second and looked at her still trying to comprehend what was going with their slow reaction time and finally they started to lazily laugh and almost fell over.

When they were done with the laughing fit Spyro suddenly said "You know if we were terrible people we could take Glacia and Cynder and…" Kirk actually for a second went wide eyed and looked sober and said "Please don't finish that sentence or I'll take you out right now". Spyro was about to say something else but Kirk shh'd him and they continued with their game.

Spyro and Kirk could barely keep their eyes open and their muscles were about to give in, Kirk poured what would probably be the last glass and they looked at each other as sternly as possible and quickly gulped down their the glass. Kirk and Spyro started to wobble and could barely see until finally Spyro fell over and passed out. Kirk threw his paws in the air and was about to celebrate when he too fell over and passed out.

Next morning…

Kirk woke up with a hangover that was trying to make his head explode, he put his paws to the side of his head and started to wriggle around in pain until finally his head started to numb. He opened his eyes to find Glacia over him and she said "There that will help with the pain a little". Although as she left she started to giggle and Kirk had no idea why until he tried to move his paws from his head. Glacia had froze his head while his paws were still on his head and now his paws were basically glued to his head.

Kirk was gonna regret it but he started to heat up his head to melt the ice and then his paws were finally free from his head but his head started to ache again, he changed colour as quickly as he could and re-froze his head and sighed with relief.

Kirk looked around to see Zach was still out cold from their drinking contest and decided to go to the kitchen. He saw all the kids there and also saw Cynder who also had ice on her head, and lastly he saw Spyro in the same situation as Cynder. He said "Good morning". Cynder and Spyro looked over at him still tired and slightly in pain and Spyro asked "So who won"? Kirk tried to remember and said "I think I did".

Then hey heard moans from the living room and Glacia said "I'll be back". While she was gone Flare asked "Why does everyone have headaches"? Kirk replied with "Let's just say we all did something stupid while celebrating and we are paying for it today". Spyro and Cynder nodded in agreement knowing exactly what he meant.

All the kids laughed and Flare said "You mean adults can do stupid stuff too"? Kirk chuckled and said "Yup everyone makes mistakes… even me, and watch that language young lady". Flare quickly apologized and went back to eating her breakfast. After a few minutes the moles had made breakfast for the adult too and they started to eat.

Kirk noticed that Shadow was up but his family wasn't and he asked "Hey Shadow where's the rest of your family"? Shadow stopped eating and said "Oh I tried to wake them this morning and not even my brother was willing to wake up". Kirk and all the other adults chuckled knowing why and went back to eating.

When the kids were done their food and the adults were basically done, Shadows family came down all with hangovers and Glacia blasted all their heads with ice and they graciously sighed with relief. The ate their breakfast fast so everybody wouldn't have to wait and when they were done everyone dispersed around the house.

Kirk felt a lot of things in his head… mostly pain but behind it all his head was still processing all the memories he had lost, he felt whole in the last few days and as his mind started to piece the last parts of his head together he breathed a sigh of relief and suddenly he heard the door knock and he knew who it was.

He opened the door to find Autumn and Nick on the other side and he let them in, they came in and Nick asked probably already knowing the answer "Hey where's Zach and Frost"? Kirk led them to the living room and showed them Frost massaging Zach's head and Nick and Frost figured out what happened last night and Nick said "Wow we really missed out didn't we"?

Kirk nodded his head and started to rub his head as another surge of pain came to him. The pain passed and he offered them a seat, he followed and lay down on the couch as well and watched the kids play. After a few minutes he felt someone massaging his head as well and he sighed as he felt his pain going away.

The rest of the day went much faster as their hangovers went away, Kirk was interacting with his kids to his full ability again and the next few days went by pretty fast. In fact it was like there was no problem in the world but deep in the forest far away two figures were discussing matters of evil.

Demodius was pacing back and forth talking to himself while Blast listened on the other side of the fire. Demodius said in his malevolent voice "You two fools allowed Spyro and that chameleon dragon escape,*sigh* why do I get stuck with the crappy servants".

Blast looked over and said "Hey I am no servant I'm only here to avenge my family"! Demodius stared at Blast and said in his normal voice "Watch your tone, you don't understand how powerful Malefor is even in my weakened body". His voice changed again and it said "You'd be wise to listen to Demodius, I'll let that last remark go un punished but I warn you that another will have great consciences. Be patient you will have your revenge, besides you'll be doing me a favor". Blast snorted and kept to himself while Malefor and Demodius started to talk to each other again for the next part of their plan.

Blast hated bending to these people but his hatred for Cynder was strong enough to make him keep a blind eye to anything. He didn't care what happened as long as he saw Cynder dead, he continued to eat his meal that he had caught earlier and sat staring at the fire for awhile.

Demodius was still talking to himself and Malefor said "Now that you have learned how to summon a golem of the deep it's time for you to create our new army". Demodius was unconditionally loyal to Malefor but said "Master I'm totally up for your plan but summoning the golem took so much out of me, I nearly died, how do you expect me to summon a whole army"? Malefor said "I understand, so we're going to have to slowly summon the army over a few days, now sleep and get your rest, you'll need all of it for tomorrow". Demodius fell asleep and waited in anticipation for the next day.

A few days later…

Kirk and all his friends were doing great since he got his memory back and he had only strengthened his relationship with his son and daughter. He had spent the last few days thinking about something that had been bothering him, all his friends had been acting really weird and he had a pretty good idea what it was. It became painfully obvious when his kids could barely talk to him without snickering for nothing, so he waited.

Everyone was gone except for the kids, he had been left to baby sit while everyone left for an obvious reason and for the first time in awhile Kirk was really bored. He looked over at the Sicle and Mist playing a bored game, Spirit and Shadow were playing hide and seek while Flare and Flame were off doing something else he didn't know about, then he said "I really should find out what they're doing". He said to himself.

He went up stairs and saw Spirit walk by looking very irritated and Kirk said "Still can't find him"? She nodded and Kirk said "You know he's a shadow dragon and he figured out how to use his power so he's probably invisible somewhere". Then they suddenly heard Shadow say "Hey that's not fair"! Then Spirit said "Hey what you're doing is cheating too, now show yourself". Shadow appeared beside Spirit who gave Shadow an angry glare and he apologized.

Kirk left them alone and found one door locked, he knocked on it and said "Hey you two in there"? A quiet voice came from the other side that sounded like Flare "Ya just hold on a minute". Kirk shrugged and waited until they came out and he asked "What were you two doing in there, I hope you two weren't _doing_ anything in there". Flare and Flame figured out what he was saying and they both went "Ewww"! And Flare continued "That's gross".

Kirk chuckled and said "Don't worry I'm just joking, anyway what were you doing"? He saw their faces go pale and he smirked as they fumbled with their answer. Luckily for them Spyro, Cynder and Glacia came in and announced "Were home"!

The kids sighed and were about to leave when Kirk put his paw in their way and said "Saved by the bell you lucky kids". Then he walked downstairs to meet his mate and friends.

He came up to them and asked "So what did you do out there"? Glacia said "Just getting some groceries that's all". Kirk didn't want to seem too curious so he let them go. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful until it was finally October 11th.

Glacia had pulled Kirk out of the house by tempting him with a date, he agreed and they went out for awhile. During the date Glacia had told him this was her present to him and explained there was a second half that she would show him later.

When they were done with their walk through the park and a nice lunch Glacia led Kirk back home and he knew what was coming so he decided to act surprised. Glacia opened the door covering Kirks eyes with her tail and when they entered the living room Glacia lifted her tail and everyone yelled "SURPRISE"!

**Alright Kirk's memory is finally back and the bad guys plot is proceeding forward, and I threw the party thing in as a fun thing for myself. Anyway the next chap will hopefully be out soon, I'm gonna try to get it done by the end of Thursday because that's the actual October 11****th****. Well I've said everything I want to say so see ya next time.**

**Admiralkirk**


	12. Birthday

**Family is forever**

**Chapter 12**

**A/N Hey here comes my mew chapter, I'm so sorry that this came out after I promised but a lot of stuff came up and I had no time, this is kinda a fun chapter for me because it's my birthday on October 11****th****, plus this chapter is supposed to fill some time until the next important thing happens in the story. As for what's coming up next in the total story that may appear too.**

**Chapter 12**

"SURPRISE"! Everyone yelled as Kirk came inside with Glacia, he laughed and said "Oh man you guys totally didn't need to do this for me, I mean a simple cake would've done good for me". Glacia came up behind him and said "No you deserve it, you've gone through so much in the last year and I think we owe you more than just a party". Kirk smirked and said "Alright… you can start with rubbing my feet… no just joking".

Glacia rolled her eyes and they both walked into the living room where everyone gave their congrats to Kirk, when they came to Nick he said "This will be the short time where you're 2 years younger than me instead of 3 how's it feel"? Kirk smiled and said "Not much different, you're still taller than me".

Finally Kirk reached the kids who were all huddled together and he said "Hey you kids didn't have anything to do with this surprise party did you"? Flare said "Ya daddy we were in on it too". Kirk smiled and said "Well are you willing to tell me what you got me"? he asked devilishly but before the kids could answer Glacia got in the way and said "Umm you're not gonna trick them".

Kirk snorted and Glacia pulled him to the couch and sat him down, she walked inside Kitchen and everyone waited patiently, then suddenly she came back and pointed at Spyro who jumped up and went into the kitchen too. When they came back Glacia and Spyro were carrying a pretty big rectangular shaped cake with candles all over it.

Kirk smiled as the cake was set down then everyone started singing Happy Birthday. Kirk could only think "I so don't need this but if they're offering it I'll go along with it". When they were done Glacia said "Alright now blow out the candles". Kirk breathed in deeply and shot fire at the candles, luckily he aimed high enough that he didn't burn the cake and quickly blew out the candles before they burned the house down.

Everyone looked at him with the "You're an idiot" face and he said "Sorry but I have one thing to say… I call a corner piece". Then Spyro yelled "Darn it! I was gonna say that". Cynder smiled and Glacia started cutting the cake for everyone, and Kirk got his corner piece.

While they started to eat Glacia said "Hey Kirk…" Kirk turned and found Glacia throwing a piece of cake in his face. Kirk totally didn't expect it and was yelling "I'm blind! ...Wait…" then he licked his snout and said "MMM" Then he licked as much as he could then wiped the rest off with his paws.

Everyone was laughing all the way through and when Kirk realized it he glared at Glacia and said "Really"? She smiled and he let it go, he saw his kids laughing at him and said "Oh you think that's funny? Well have some of this". Then he flipped his plate over them and since they were so small they were both hit by it.

Kirk laughed and the kids growled then smirked and jumped on him and started to tickle his sides, while he was down he was getting dirty again because the kids accidentally got cake all over him. Eventually he finished their fun by lifting them both up ad said still chuckling a bit "Well that's enough fun for now". Then he put them down.

They quickly cleaned themselves off and Glacia said "Alright time for presents". Kirk looked behind him to find a few presents and said "Oh guys, you seriously didn't have to do that, I'm fine with what I got". Nick shook his head and said "No way it's your birthday, and you deserve it as Glacia said". Kirk shrugged and accepted it and Zach came around and grabbed his present and said "I thought you'd like it".

He saw the present and saw that it was kinda small and before he opened it Zach said "This is from my family, Nick and Autumn". Kirk opened it and found that there was a set of bracers that were pale; they looked much thicker and stronger looking then his original.

Zach explained "We saw that the bracers on your armor wasn't as strong as everything on your armor so we got the moles to make a better pair, and yes it does change colour". Kirk smiled and tried them on and as soon as they touched his scales they changed to red like him, then he asked "Does it change size as I get older"? Zach said "No we couldn't spare that much money". Kirk said "That's alright hopefully I'll only need it in the near future".

Spyro and Cynder brought their present and Cynder said "This is from our family". Kirk picked up the present and found that it was kinda heavy; he opened it and found a huge solid crystal morphing between different colours, including the dark power colours. Kirk said "What is it"?

Spyro said "It's an extremely rare and powerful gem that is called 'a supreme power gem' it will increase your powers by a massive amount. It was given to me awhile ago but I thought you needed it more". Kirk was about to crack it and use it but Spyro said "No don't do that, it will increase your power so fast it will knock you out so use it when you go to sleep alright"? Kirk nodded and carefully placed it on the table.

Lastly Glacia grabbed her gift and handed it over to Kirk and said "This was something me and the kids got". It was pretty small, square shaped and fairly flat. He opened it and was amazed to find a picture of his family.

The photo had Kirk draping his wing over Glacia while she leaned on his shoulder; right in front of them was Sicle and Flare smiling. Kirk smiled remembered a few times with his family and suddenly asked "How did you do this, I mean I wasn't even there"? Glacia smiled and said "Well it was kinda like how you colored that necklace you gave me except the person we talked to remembered who you were and was able to perform the spell". Kirk smiled and looked down at his kids. He said "Thanks you two, this is a great present" then he placed in on the table too.

Elsewhere… (All the new creatures I got from Native Avenger so all rights to him)

Demodius had spent the whole taking it easy conserving energy so he could summon his army as fast as possible and finally after half a day of resting Malefor said inside his head "It's time, you know what to do". Demodius opened his emotionless eyes and grinned.

He got up quickly and without warning which caught Blast off guard and said "Blast, come with me I'm gonna need your help". Blast followed Demodius to an open field and he waited to do his part of the job. Demodius started chanting in the ancient language that Malefor had taught him and suddenly the ground started to shake and then the ground split apart to show a red glow coming from the fissure.

Demodius looked like he was in pain and he said "Blast… do it… now". Blast started slowly transferring his energy to him and Demodius started to relax a bit. Then creatures started to appear from the ground, there were grublins mostly and goblins and other creatures he had seen before.

But suddenly new creatures appeared and as the pack of them appeared from the ground Demodius chanted a name "Awaas". It had four glowing yellow eyes, gray leathery skin, hairless, walks on two short legs, elongated arms with four sickle-like claws, stubby tail, hunch back, short snout, jaw longer than head, needle-like teeth, the three that emerged ranged from as small as an adolescent dragon to almost as big as a full grown dragon.

A second group of creatures appeared and Demodius chanted "Wibit" they had two black beady eyes, dark brown fur covers whole body, very tall, walks on two legs, has two muscled arms, short snouts, have two ram horns, long tusks poke out of their mouths facing upward, all of them were holding clubs but a few of them had clubs with spikes on them.

A third group of creatures flew out of the crack and they had six pupiliss eyes and were shaped like snakes with wings, two were big and the other two were smaller under the larger ones, they had two skinny arms and were all either grey or black, they had fangs bigger then Demodius and were shining from the sun light. While the huge flock appeared Demodius chanted "Monstrum".

Finally spider of all kind crawled out of all sizes but Demodius didn't chant anything for them. Finally Blast got too tired and cut off the connection and Demodius was only able to allow a few more creatures out before he collapsed from exhaustion. Blast sighed and grabbed a few green gems to wake him up, Demodius got up lazily and Malefor's voice boomed out and commanded the army to wait a few days while the army grew.

Back at Kirks house…

Kirk said goodbye to Nicks, Autumn and Zach's family as they went home for the night and Kirk decided to go to bed too. He went up stairs and went to bed beside his mate Glacia. He had moved the supreme gem upstairs and now was the time to use it.

He was gonna need it for what was coming and broke it, the rush of energy as it passed through his scales felt amazing but soon it felt overpowering and soon his vision was closing until he was finally out cold.

**Ok once again I'm sorry this took too long, but as I said I couldn't find time. The end might feel a bit rushed but that's only because I wanted this chap done with and explain everything fast. Lastly all those new creatures are owned by Native avenger so if you have any questions ask him.**

**Admiralkirk**


	13. Unofficial dating tips

**Family is forever**

**Chapter 13**

**A/N Hey sorry about the REALLY long wait but I started a new story and I was doing that for awhile, anyway here's the next chapter. Since it's been so long forgive me if I forget a thing or two I've been re-reading my stuff just in case but I may miss a thing.**

Kirk woke up with his head swimming and said "Oh man my head is going crazy". He realized that he couldn't remember anything before he went to bed, he could remember the party and some other stuff but the rest was a blur. He also realized that he didn't dream at all last night, it was like he had blacked out all night.

He looked over and saw the shards of the super crystal and saw they weren't changing colours anymore but were just a dull grey now. He picked one up and it disintegrated in his paw.

After a few minutes the world stopped spinning and Kirk could walk properly again and went downstairs to find breakfast had been served. He entered the kitchen and found all the kids awake along with Volt. "Hey everyone, you're up early"?

Volt nodded and gave Kirk a plate, he sat down and ate. When he was done he saw Glacia, Spyro, Cynder, Moon and Lightning come down. Kirk greeted them and sat with them while they ate breakfast. "Hey Kirk I heard you moving around all night" Spyro said.

Kirk looked at him surprised and said "Really, I took the supreme crystal before I went to sleep does that have anything to do with it"? Spyro chuckled and said "It will sometimes make people wrestle around in their sleep" Kirk didn't ask anymore but decided to head out side to test his hopefully improved skills.

When he was outside he breathed the strongest fire he could and to his surprise he shot out a huge wave of blue fire but not only that he was able to spew it farther. He tried his other powers and found they were stronger too. His ice powers were colder, his earth powers were more destructive, and his electricity powers arced and sizzled more.

He went back inside and told everyone about his new and improved powers and they congratulated him.

Later around noon Spyro suggested that they go to Warfang for some time off and they all agreed for various reasons. Kirk walked to Flare who was talking to Flame and said "Hey Flare you want to come with us, you can finally come see Warfang" She smiled wagging her tail and said "Ya can I fly there?" Kirk smiled back chuckling and said "Of course as long as you think you can get there without getting tired" She took that as a personal challenge and ran outside with the others.

Kirk shook his head smiling and saw Flame follow her shortly after and looked around trying to find his son but to no avail. He went upstairs and called "Sicle?!" he immediately got a reply from his room and walked in to find Sicle looking at the window sitting on the table and Kirk said "What's wrong son?" He looked at him and thought about if he should tell him and shook his head.

Kirk sighed and walked over to him and looked out the window and saw a few things, he saw the forest way out in the background and a tree that was near their house. He also saw the grass nothing surprising there. It was a clear day so he couldn't be waiting for the weather to clear up so he tried to look closer.

In the tree near their house he saw something darker on one of the low branches and squinted to see what it was. After seeing it move he could see the orange horns and green chest and new it was Mist. He was about to say something to Sicle but Glacia came in and said "Come you two Flare can't wait much longer, she really wants to fly" Downstairs they could hear Flare yell "Come on Daddy let's go"! Kirk said back "Go on without us" she noticed Sicle and how he looked a bit sad and she nodded and walked away.

Kirk sat down beside the table and said "So tell me, why were you staring at Mist?" he smirked as his son jolted to a sitting position and said "I wasn't looking at Mist" He looked left and right trying to avoid eye contact and Kirk said "Come on son you can't lie to your old man, now tell what you're thinking"

Sicle sighed in defeat knowing his dad would never let him go until he answered and said "I don't know, I like Mist and I like being around her but when I am I feel this knot in my stomach and I get nervous around her. Why do I feel this?"

Kirk smiled but wasn't going to tell him exactly why, he knew he liked Mist but wasn't old enough to understand why and what to do when he learned why so Kirk kept it simple. "Son, what you're feeling is totally natural. You enjoy Mist's company because you feel she's more than 'just a friend' and what that means is you think she's your best friend. As for why you're nervous around her I think you're just afraid that she may not feel the same way"

Sicle was a bit confused but said "Ok I think I understand" Kirk rubbed his head with his paw and said "Well of course, you're a smart kid" He was going to walk away so he could go to Warfang and looked back to see if Sicle was coming but instead he saw him in deep thought and Kirk asked "Alright what's the problem now?"

Sicle looked up and said "Well if I feel this way what should I do?" Kirk saw his way to get to Warfang and to bond with his son a bit more and said "Well come with me I have an idea" Sicle followed and caught up and while walking down the stairs Kirk said "Well I think you should show her that you feel like that" Sicle unsurely asked "How?"

Kirk smiled "Well that's why we're going to Warfang, you are gonna get her something" Sicle said "What!? Why would she accept a gift from me, besides what's the occasion" he used two excuses because he was getting way too nervous and Kirk replied "Just because, that's the best time. You see if she see's you went out of your way to give her something I a time where you're more obliged to like her birthday she'll know you mean it more"

Sicle saw the logic in it and said hesitantly "Ok" Kirk smirked thinking how he was giving his son dating tips and he didn't even know it.

They got outside and Kirk realized there was nobody home to watch over the kids since they were all gone and he really didn't want an incident like when Demodius broke in happen again. He was about to say he couldn't leave to Sicle when He saw Lightning and Moon, apparently they had stayed behind and he walked over and said "Hey if you two are ok with it but could you watch over the house and the kids, only Flare and Sicle will be gone"

They nodded and Kirk turned to his son who he saw looking up at Mist in the tree and said "Alright Sicle let's go" He nodded and got running so he could jump in the air and started to fly flapping really fast to stay in the air at first until he got high enough to catch a major updraft. Kirk jumped once and his wings lifted up above the ground and continued to rise with every wing beat and they were on their way.

After getting about three quarters there Sicle looked tired and Kirk shifted his weight in the wind to get under him and slowly flew up until he felt his sons feet gently touch his back. He could just barely hear him say over the wind "Thanks"

He smiled and flew the rest of the way until he landed in the city square where the market was. He felt Sicle about to hop off of him but he motioned for him to stop with his wing and said "No the place is way too crowded I may lose you in there" Sicle nodded and crawled up his head so he could sit on his head and asked "So what should I get her?"

Kirk had been thinking it over for awhile and said "Well bud I have a few ideas but you have to choose" He nodded frustrated and said "Ok so what do you got?" Kirk thought over his best ideas and said "Well what does she like?" Sicle sighed but it was a happier sigh "Well she's not like Flare or Hope who are more girlish then her, she is more into getting dirty and stuff, I've even seen her picking up cool looking rocks sometimes"

When Kirk heard that he had the perfect idea and said "Maybe a nice rock necklace?" Sicle nodded and said "Good idea dad" Kirk also thought of some other random idea and said "You should do something by yourself too, when we get back try to find a good bird and get a feather off it for her horn"

Sicle smiled and said "Got it" Kirk walked further in the crowd and started looking for a jewelry stand and found one that he remembered from so long ago, it was the stand that helped him make his special necklace for Glacia. He remembered he had never gotten her name last time but could see she had some good rock necklaces.

As soon as he came over the yellow dragoness smiled recognizing him and said "Well hello again my chameleon friend. He smiled back and said "It's nice to see you again especially since I require your services again" She smiled and said "Anything for you since you showed me your colour thing, what do you need something for your girlfriend again?" Kirk shook his head and said "No my son wants to get a gift for his best friend Mist. The shopkeeper smirked to Sicle who was slightly hiding behind his father's head and said "So you want to give your girlfriend something?" she teased.

He blushed never thinking of it that way and heard his dad chuckle but the dragoness said "Just kidding, so what were you looking for?" Kirk also noticed how he'd never learned her name and said "Before we get down to business I got to ask what your name is" She smiled and said "Well I'll tell you only if you're willing to tell me yours"

Kirk shrugged and said "I'm Kirk and this is Sicle" She smiled and said "Well I'm Voltia, now what is it you want?" she asked politely. Kirk said "We were looking for a stone necklace" She smiled and said "Good choice I got some right here, what does she look like?" Voltia asked.

Kirk let Sicle describe her "Well she's black and green and is a bit of a tomboy" he said shyly. She smiled and said "Well if her chest is green I got a perfect on" she pulled out a necklace made completely of stone that and it switched between dark purple and black rocks.

Sicle instantly loved it and said "That, yes that one!" Kirk chuckled and said "Alright we'll buy that one, how much?" Voltia smiled and said "seven gold coins" Kirk payed and Sicle grabbed it and said "Thanks" Voltia smiled back and said "I hope she loves it, I hope you come back soon Kirk" She waved at them and Kirk leapt in the air to head home.

On the way Sicle said "Thanks for the help dad" Kirk smiled and said "I'd do anything for you bud, now you still need to get that feather" Sicle nodded already having a few ideas in mind but one was really prominent in his mind. It came from a very special bird that was rare and big, the actual name escaped him but its nickname was the Phoenix because its feathers were very fire like.

Sicle said "Hey do you know where any of those brightly colored birds are"? Kirk looked up even though he couldn't see Sicle he said "Well maybe one but it's at the top of a cliff" Sicle smirked and said "OK"

As they landed Sicle said "Can you hold on to this for me while I grab the feather?" He handed his dad the necklace and he nodded. Sicle ran off and quickly ran off knowing which cliff it was. He took off after running a bit and flew to the cliff.

He got near the cliff and saw the bird roosting in the nest it had up there, the cliff was very steep making it near impossible for a land animal to climb up but luckily dragons could do both. He landed just a few meters below the bird nearly falling from the incline and cautiously climbed up the cliff and occasionally slipped on loose rocks but the bird stayed asleep and he finally made it up to the nest and started to reach for the bird.

As he reached for it he slightly broke the nest with his careless outstretched paw and a few twigs broke and the bird jerked awake and all Sicle could think of was "So you heard that?!" The bird twitched its head back and stared at Sicle for half a second before screeching in his face.

He jumped when it did and lost his footing and tried to grab something with his flailing paws and just grabbed the bird's wing and pulled it down with him. He fell down the hill and he heard the bird flap its wings. He tumbled down the cliff and when he finally landed on the ground he groaned in pain.

"Owww, stupid bird!" He slowly tried to get up and at first the pain was too much but he tried again and slowly got up with his shaking legs and noticed in his paw he was a feather and he yelled "Yes!" but nearly collapses .

He was amazed he wasn't hurt as much as he should've and said "This feather must be lucky, Mist will like it even more!" He really wanted to give it too Mist but knew he wasn't going to be able to move fast enough to fly so he started limping back home, nothing was broken just that his bruises hurt. After half an hour of walking he heard some growling noise, it wasn't normal types of growls but more high pitch and he could hear a large foot sound.

He hesitantly walked forward and peaked through a bush and saw three huge spiders about the size of dogs which were just slightly bigger than him and gulped. The three spiders were making webs on the tree and one had already caught something and was spinning it up, it looked like a fox but with all the webs over it he couldn't be sure.

He backed away trying to catch their attention when he stepped on a twig and it cracked and he thought paralyzed "Stupid twigs, I'm gonna die now!" He could hear the spiders crawl closer and tried to run but his bruises slowed him down and he could only manage a fast limp. The Spiders came through the bush and growled seeing him and marched forward not wasting time like a much smarter predator might do.

He saw and quickly turned and did the one thing he could think of and opened his mouth and tried to use his powers for the first time. The Spiders raised their poisonous fangs as they came closer when suddenly small frozen flakes flew at them, they were small but they were sharp as glass and they ripped up the spiders making them back away making a more desperate high pitch yelping that signaled they were hurt.

Sicle closed his mouth feeling tired and saw the spiders were hurt felt good for finally using his powers but frowned when they hissed at him and advanced again seeing the shards stop shooting. Sicle backed away not knowing what to do now and felt too tired to use his powers again when suddenly they heard a loud angry roar braking branches. Seconds after they heard the snapping a red creature landed on the closest spider to Sicle making its ex skeleton snap and squirt green slime that was its blood.

Sicle recognized the thing as his father and yelled "DAD!" He growled at the spiders who obviously weren't backing down because of their one minded thinking and that they were raising their fangs again. Kirk wasted no time and blasted a torrent of blue fire at the spiders thanks to the supreme crystal and they started screeching so loud it nearly damaged their ears. When the flames stopped the spiders were crispy husks that had curled up as they finally died and Kirk turned "You ok?"

Sicle let out a massive sigh and said "Ya, thanks dad" He was panting hard from his breath attack and Kirk sighed "Good, why didn't you fly and noticed the bruises and lumps "You fell off the cliff didn't you?" He watched as his son nodded his head in embarrassment and he chuckled "Alright let's head home, that's enough excitement for one day" Kirk didn't want to alarm his son but he had never seen spiders that big but wasn't worried about it thinking they were just a rare once in a lifetime kind of big from the normal spiders.

As they flew home he could feel Sicle fall asleep on his back and he smiled.

**Ok as I said before and I'll say it again, I'm REALLY sorry for making you wait so long, I promise I'll work on this more. If anyone wants to drop a quick idea send me it through a review or a message or just tell me what you think. **

**P.S. did I mention I'm really sorry for the wait.**

**Admiralkirk**


	14. Promise

**Family is Forever**

**Chapter 14**

**A/N Ok I'm back and as I said it's for another chapter of this story, I'm so sorry I ran off and did other things but its how I deal with writers block. I move to something else for awhile but I kept getting ideas for other things and thus I have three other stories now. Well anyway I'm sorry let's go.**

**Chapter 14**

Kirk had landed back at the house about half an hour ago and had placed Sicle in his bed. When he finally awake he cringed as the bruises and lumps hurt much more than last time and he heard chuckling. He looked around with a stiff neck and saw his father laughing at him and said "Not a good feeling is it?" He asked and Sicle merely nodded in agreement.

Kirk smiled as his son slowly got up in a pain and said "Well now you can make some crazy story for Mist about how you wrestled a bear or something for the feather" he laughed and Sicle asked "Why would I do that?" Kirk smiled and said "Well I guess you could always use the real story on how your father saved your butt and you tumbled down a cliff" Sicle said "Ok I understand" the only response he got was more chuckling.

After laughing a bit more Kirk said "Well are you going to go show her or not?" Sicle groaned and said "Well I'll have to wrap them and…" he saw his father pull out a small box with red wrapping and a yellow bow smiling smugly and Sicle said "FINE I'll go show her, man you're so pushy" Kirk smiled as he jumped off the bed and took the present and went downstairs.

He found Mist drawing on the table in the living room and he walked closer hiding the present between his wings at the base of his neck and said "H-hey Mist" he was so nervous he was stuttering. She smiled and cheerfully said "Hey Sicle, whatcha doing?" He said "N-nothing much what you drawing?" She turned her head smiling and lifted the paper to reveal a partially colored flower that had blue pedals and a yellow centre.

Sicle leaned closer to see it better and said "That beautiful" she smiled and blushed "Thanks" Sicle scratched at the carpet a bit not knowing what to do next until Mist suddenly said to his right "Hey who's the present for?" He jumped and tried to hide it again by facing her and said "What present?" She laughed looking at him weird and said "Umm the one on your back"

She tried to think but only said "Oh… you mean this one?... Umm…" She smiled and said "Come on who's it for?" Sicle couldn't take it and merely said "You" She smiled and said blushing slightly "Me, umm why?"

He shrugged and said "Just cause" She said impatient "Well, can I have it then?" He said feeling dumb "Oh, uh ya" He lowered his wing and it slid down then he slid it over to Mist who looked excited to see what it was.

She untied the bow then removed the paper hastily and she saw the box and said jokingly "You got me a box! I love it!" Sicle chuckled and said "Well then you'll like what's inside more" he said chuckling. She proceeded to lift the lid and saw the necklace and lifted it up and said "You got this for me?" she asked in disbelief. Sicle only nodded his head blushing just waiting for her to disapprove.

She said "Thanks Sicle I like it" she put it on and smiled then saw the feather also in the box and said "Why'd you get me a feather?" Sicle thought about what his dad said "Well I thought the feather would look nice on your horn…" he pointed up at her horns and continued "But you have no idea how I got that thing" He rubbed his right front leg with his other leg showing how sore he was.

Mist laughed and said "You went for that bird up on the cliff didn't you?" Sicle said "What, how come you knew that too?!" Mist replied "It's the only bird with this type of feather around here" Sicle nodded and said "Well are you gonna put those on?"

Mist nodded and put on the necklace but said "I'll go grab something later to tie the feather on" Sicle nodded and said "Well, you're welcome I guess I'll leave now" Mist nodded and Sicle jumped back down and let out a breath he had been holding.

He walked back inside to find his father smiling "Good job son, I can see she loved them" his son nodded and said "Thanks for the help dad, and for frying those spiders" Kirk nodded but had those spiders still on his mind he had never seen any that big, he was hoping it was a fluke or a long lost species but he felt his gut wrenching. He thought "I should go speak to the Guardians see if anything else odd has been happening"

Luckily for him Lightning and Moon still hadn't gone anywhere and he told them that he was leaving for a bit and they waved him off. As he flew the he met up with everyone else who had left for Warfang who were coming back and everyone waved except Glacia and Flare who stopped to talk to him and Glacia said "Well took you long enough to join us but you're kinda late but look what Flare decided to get"

Kirk looked up to his daughter who was just peaking over her mother's head and saw she had gotten her scales polished a bit and some bracers that were slightly more red then Flare and had a fire symbol gem in the middle of both. "Hey those look good on you" Kirk said making Flare smile and wag her tail "Thanks daddy" Kirk smiled to her and said to Glacia "Well I was actually going to Warfang to ask the guardians about something, I found these huge spiders that I've never seen before. They nearly killed Sicle but I fried them"

At the mention of Sicle Glacia asked "Is he alright?" Kirk nodded "Only a few bruises from a fall" Glacia sighed and said "Well go on, we'll meet you at the house" as she turned they heard Flare say "Wait can I go with Dad, I wanted to spend some time with him"

Glacia looked over to Kirk who had heard as well and was smiling and she said "Well you do owe her" Kirk already had his mind made up and said "Sure, but you're flying I wanna see how well you've progressed" She smiled and jumped off her mother's back and opened her wings and caught enough air by losing a few meters of height and came back up and Kirk waved to his mate and they separated.

As they were flying Flare asked "How'd Sicle fall?" Kirk chuckled and said "He wanted to get Mist a feather and looked for that red and orange bird on the cliff…" before he could continue Flare said "And he fell off trying to get one?" He nodded with a chuckle and she giggled at her brother.

They arrived at Warfang and they flew to the front door of the temple and Flare hopped on her dad's back. They walked to the Guardian who probably knew the most about this and knocked on Volteer's office door.

As usual the big yellow dragon opened and said "Kirk nice to see you again, and Flare I haven't seen you since you were very young" Flare smiled nervously not remembering him from her first days and her father walked in carrying her with him. Volteer sat behind the desk and said "How may I help you?"

Kirk walked to the other side of the desk and let Flare down so she could go walk around and said "I want to make a report on a strange sighing" Volteer pulled out a book and said "What is it this time?" Kirk raised an eyebrow and said "This time?" mimicking his words but as a question.

Volteer nodded and said "I've been getting suspicious reports since yesterday afternoon; they've been ranging from earthquakes too strange creature sightings" Kirk was surprised and knew this had to do with his problem and said "I found some huge spiders earlier today attacking Sicle" Volteer sighed as he put down a check mark beside a word and said "That's the forth sighting of spiders today, how many?" Kirk said thinking back "Three, how many have there been before?" Volteer was surprised by his answer and said "The average has been around five to seven"

Kirk thought "Maybe I missed some?" but asked "What else have people been seeing?" Volteer went on to say "Well I've had people come in telling me of creatures that are humpbacked and hairless, they always spot them from glowing yellow eyes and ranging is size like on was a full grown dragon size and another was about your size" Before Kirk could ask Volteer continued "I've also gotten a few reports of something that carries around a club and is covered in hair and is always seen in groups but run away before they can describe them better" Kirk nodded and said "Have you been following up on these reports?"

Volteer nodded and said "Yes guards and anyone who wants to have been sent out and haven't seen anything" Kirk said "So what are you going to do?" Volteer said "We don't know, we're still trying to find a replacement for Ignitus and by the rules of the Guardians is more important than this right now" Kirk said "Well if you want we could supervise the search while you try to find a replacement, ever since Demodius broke in I'm extra cautious now"

Volteer was surprised by his willingness and said "Well you could do that, but you'll need more to help and anyone who has some idea of animal habits, that will probably help you tell where all this is coming from" Kirk nodded and said "I'll get Nick he lived by himself for awhile in the wilderness and I'll bring Spyro so the guards will follow us better. With Spyro we might be able to use his popularity to get a bit more 'oof' from everyone"

Volteer nodded "So what exactly will 'you' be doing in all this, you're no battle tactician" Kirk nodded knowing that and said "I will help with the search parties and Nick can help us with likely places to search. Are you ok with that?" Volteer thought and answered much quicker then Kirk had expected because of his quick mind and said "Well we have no better plan since we are trying to find a new Guardian so yes, I'll inform everyone of what's happening. Be here tomorrow with whoever you need or wants to help"

Kirk said "Your welcome Volteer, I'll be back" He turned after he nodded in thanks and found Flare looking at him worriedly "Daddy you're not going to leave me and Sicle are you?" Kirk was surprised but understood what she meant and said "Hop on, I'll explain in a second" She did as he asked and when they left Volteer's office she said "You're not going to leave us to fight monsters?"

He could tell she was serious and asked "What would give you that idea?" She took a second to answer and said "I heard you talk to Uncle Nick about your parents when I was much younger and you said that your dad left Nick behind to fight monsters" Kirk had no idea she had heard them talk and said "Honey what my… our father did wasn't his fault, he had to go fight to save future generations. He did what was best for Nick… and later me"

She didn't know what that meant and Kirk could tell she wasn't ok with his answer "Flare I'm only gonna be gone for only a bit and I'll keep coming back home everyday" She felt better with that answer "Ok daddy, can I come with sometime?" He smiled that she wanted to be with him and make sure he was going to be ok but said "I know you wanna make sure I don't leave or anything but you can't, it's dangerous" She sighed and said "Ok but promise you'll be back every night to tuck into bed like you always do" she said and Kirk said "I promise"

She smiled as he walked out the Temple through the huge doors and took off for home. On the way he could swear that he saw creatures that looked skinny and long like snakes flying in the wind but when he was about to investigate they disappeared in a cloud. Kirk was on his guard all the way home and luckily he never saw anything else.

He told everyone what was going on and asked Spyro and Nick if they would help him and surprisingly they both agreed without much convincing saying that they could also feel something weird in the air. After they had agreed Zach came over and said "You didn't think you'd go on an exciting adventure without me did you?"

Kirk asked "What can you offer to the effort" he wasn't asking to test him but more to just learn what he could do and Zach replied "Well first my father is a Guardian, he could pull some strings for us and help a bit more not to mention I'm strong too; I can offer myself. Now am I going or not?" Kirk smiled and said "Of course my red friend you're always welcome but I warn you, it requires you wake up early" Zach rolled his eyes "I can do that so see ya tomorrow" Kirk nodded and was about to leave for bed when he heard a deep voice call him and he turned to see Lightning.

"Lightning? What is it?" he asked politely and he said "I want to help… earn my keep for helping my family" Kirk smiled and said "You don't have to do that but since I know you're an honorable dragon I'll let you help. Maybe you help us with the area you lived in?" he suggested and he nodded. "Now good night"

He went to bed to find Glacia had already taken an early leave and smiled seeing how peaceful she was and knew that if the sightings had anything to do with something with the darkness or something he had to keep her at peace by stopping it before it becomes too bad. He crawled into bed and suddenly didn't feel sleepy.

Today had him thinking about what was to come and what was causing this but mostly could he protect his family. He couldn't sleep knowing these creatures were out there possibly trying to find their way inside. All these thought raced through his mind when he heard a voice beside his bed say "Daddy?"

He peaked over the side and saw Flare there looking very worried and Kirk asked "What's wrong Flare?" She hesitated and said "Could I hop in with you?" He smiled warmly "Sure hun, just don't wake mom" she smiled and hopped up and curled up to Kirk and he asked "Can't sleep?"

She nodded and said "I'm worried dad; I don't want you or anyone getting hurt especially you" Kirk smiled again at her "I told you Flare I'll be fine, it's probably just a few monsters that have come by from another land" She sighed "But what if it isn't, or they get lucky and hurt you? I don't want to lose my dad again, not after you lost your memory" She almost cried and Kirk nuzzled her "Tell you what, if it will make you feel better I'll bring you along tomorrow just this once, what are the odds we'll find anything on the first outing?"

She was satisfied with the answer and said "Thanks dad I'll watch your back, we can be partners and stuff" she was getting all enthusiastic and Kirk chuckled before saying "Alright but you need to sleep" She smiled cuddling up to her more and fell asleep. He did the same but his mind was still on the creatures and he hoped to the ancestors that he wouldn't encounter anything tomorrow for his daughter's sake.

**Well there's the next chapter it a bit shorter then I'd like around 2,7 k words but it will do. Anyway tell me what you think or any opinions you have and the chapter may be up soon.**

**Admiralkirk**


	15. Full circle

**Family is Forever**

**Chapter 15**

**A/N Well next chapter and I have to say this before I forget, all the little language that sounds made up is actually from a native clan called ****Abenaki Native American tribe. I got all this and the creatures you will see from Native Avenger so thanks man. **

Kirk awoke early in the morning to hear someone yelling his name and bouncing on his side and looked up "Daddy, Daddy! Come on let's go!" It was Flare and he remembered what he had promised her and said "Fine I'll get up"

He groaned getting up and he could hear Flare cheer "Yay!" After that he quickly stretched and said "Ok first, something to eat" She agreed but he could tell she was impatient and they had a quick breakfast before grabbing everyone else that had to come and flew to Warfang.

Kirk could feel Flare being jittery and said "Come calm down we'll get there eventually" but she said "Ya but I want to go and fight these monsters" Kirk chuckled at her courage but said "I'm sorry but if we even find any creatures you're staying out of the fight" She whined "Aww come on dad" but he shook his head not budging and she scoffed in frustration.

They landed at the temple and entered and went to Volteer's office to find all three Guardians inside. "Kirk you and everyone are here but I must ask, are you sure you can do this?" Terrador asked. Kirk looked back at everyone to see nobody backing down and said "We're in"

He sighed worriedly and said "Well I guess I'm not talking you out am I?" before Kirk could answer Cyril said in his proud voice "Stop bothering them Terrador, you know they can all handle themselves and we need the extra help" Terrador nodded still angry and said "Well follow me to go meet the team leaders"

They followed into the training dojo to find four dragons in standard armor for the military. One was red average sized male and looked very proud from the way he stood. His armor was completely silver like everyone else's only with a fire symbol crest on the helm.

The second dragon was a big and bulky earth dragon that was the same tinge of green as Terrador. He stood at attention showing he was devoted or at least wanted to look like he was but he was unwavering and stood tall as they approached.

The third dragon was a female and she seemed a bit more relaxed but still retained an air of authority and professionalism. She was light blue with a blue-ish white chest. She was thing and muscular. Kirk had to tear his eyes away from her so he wouldn't let anyone see.

The fourth and final dragon was yellow like Volteer and was male. He was surprisingly thin but could still see he was muscular but the weirdest thing about him was he twitched his head as he stared at everyone. He obviously had the condition that most electrical dragons had that made them really hyper active especially since he swayed left and right always a constant movement.

Terrador said "This is Scorch, Bash, Chill and Twitch" They bowed except Scorch who only nodded his head. Kirk knew he wouldn't like him but he and his friends greeted them and telling them their names.

Terrador continued "They will be in charge of the team you will have when you leave" Kirk knew right then he was going to be stuck with Scorch and said "Ok who do we get?" Terrador responded "Nick will be paired with Chill, Zach with Twitch, Spyro with Bash and Kirk with Scorch"

Kirk almost let out a groan but held it back as the dragons approached each other and greeted one another more personally. Kirk reached out his paw to shake Scorch's but he huffed and said "Listen I don't care who you are the men are under my command go that?"

Kirk gave him a glare and said "And who's in charge of you, that would be me now shut up and do your job" He obviously didn't like that from the smoke coming out his nose and turned his head as Terrador said "We will show you where the most likely spots and so will Lightning"

They all nodded and Kirk ended up getting directions from Lightning, he told him where the earthquakes had come from near his old home and Kirk left with Scorch who was still giving him angry glares. It was only now the he also noticed Flare on Kirks back and said "Hey why'd you bring the Squirt along?"

When Flare heard she sat in his back and wrapped her tail around her legs while Kirk glared daggers at him "Shut up, I promised her she could come along since I don't we'll find anything" Scorch scoffed "Well we won't find anything with her crying from her own shadow" Kirk nearly ripped his throat out right there but his daughter was there and because he needed him and only growled while Flare wrapped her wings around herself and slightly hunched over in a semi-ball.

Kirk met the rest of the troop there were then of them mostly fire but one dragon that was from another element and they seemed much more respectful then their commander even thanking him for stopping the Draggard leaders. They were all told where they were off to and that for what they were doing and they took off after Kirk got his special armor from the war on.

While flying Flare asked "Dad, why was Scorch so mean?" he could tell she was hurt by his words and said "Don't listen to him Flare, he's too proud for his own good" For some reason there was something else about him that he couldn't put his claw on but continued to fly and he heard Flare again.

"Dad why does this armor look different than anyone else's" Kirk chuckled and said "Well mine was specially made right before the war I haven't worn it since then" she nodded and stayed quiet for the rest of the trip.

They reached the area where they needed to search, the trees were very thick and Kirk said "We should split up and cover more ground, three teams on the ground, three in the air" They all nodded and Scorch said "I guess I'm coming with you 'sir" Kirk nodded wanting to keep him in check and they flew to the ground.

They reached the ground and started walking through the heavy forest, it was so dense that light nearly didn't reach the ground but their eyes slowly adjusted so they walked on. He could feel Flare shaking in fear and said "Don't worry we'll be fine" She only nodded in response and Scorch snorted in disgust. Kirk growled as a warning and Scorch stayed quiet. He could tell that Flare was losing even more confidence around him and almost considered splitting up again but knew that would even more dangerous and kept walking.

Kirk hadn't heard anything from Scorch in awhile and was about to say something when suddenly the ground shook enough to make him stumble and he looked at Scorch who for the first time was gazing at him with a look that was different then seething anger. "Alright hopefully the other teams heard that so let's go see where that came from" Kirk said and Scorch followed.

They found a clearing where a giant crack had appeared from the ground and creatures off all sorts were crawling or flying out. Kirk looked closely and on the other side was Demodius and Blast; it looked like Demodius was expelling a huge amount of energy and the crack in the ground was slowly closing as he looked more tired.

Kirk put two and two together and realized Demodius was the reason these creatures were appearing and said "Flare go hide somewhere Scorch and I are gonna end this" She was going to protest until she saw how serious he was and hopped off and ran away to hide. Scorch started protesting "Are you insane, we can't take 'that' on" he pointed towards the fissure and continued "We'll be destroyed"

Kirk smirked and turned to his purple convexity form surprising Scorch and he said "Just hold them off while I kill the dark one, then we can run" He was going to protest more when Kirk fired a beam of convexity at the largest group of creatures instantly frying them and they all started screeching at where it came from.

Obviously Kirk wasn't thinking clearly since he wanted revenge for everything Demodius had done to him and he dashed into battle. Scorch rolled his eyes and ran in firing balls of fire at anything that came close.

Kirk flew straight towards Demodius and Blast but before he reached them Demodius stopped transferring energy and disappeared with Blast through a portal his necklace made. Kirk was going to pull up and when one of the snake-like drakes flew in his way and screeched at him and their yellow eyes changed to crimson red, he thought nothing of it until he saw images of Demodius clawing at his family and he screamed in terror.

Apparently these creatures had basic fear powers and he fell to the ground and turned to red and the images went away. He opened his eyes to see the drakes coming down and the largest one spoke "You sssstupid dragon, did you really think you could sssstop all of ussssss?"

Kirk looked around to see Scorch was gone and said "Well if my 'partner' was here, ya" The drake laughed and with a slight hiss "Well then that was your missstake" the drakes and other creatures started to advance and Kirk started to glow red and released a powerful wave of blue fire making an inferno around him.

All the creatures in the blast were instantly incinerated except the large drake who was heavily burned but somehow still flying and said "Fool you only delay the inevitable" then more of the flying creatures appeared and started descending around him. He crawled away a bit until he hit a bush and looked around and saw Flare directly behind him and he said "Flare run, please run. I'm not going to win this"

She gasped and said "No dad, please get up we can get away!" but Kirk shook his head and got to his feet and said "Flare I'm giving you best chance of surviving now please leave… I love you" She obviously didn't want to go and a tear formed into her eye and said "I love you daddy"

She bolted in the opposite direction and Kirk felt like he was having déjà vu "Oh by the ancestors I'm just like my dad, everything since then has led up to this moment it's finally come full circle. I'm about to die just like my father when he told me to run from our village" a tear formed in his eye but he stood strong as he faced the end his only regret being that he brought Flare because she too knew how her father died…

**There, that's the end… Of this chapter I mean and yes I just did that. The next chapter will hopefully be out soon so just wait. It was kinda short because I wanted this chap done soon because I couldn't bear to see what happened at the end. It hurt me to write that but I'm totally willing to sacrifice a character for a good story. Anyway see ya later and please no hate mail for doing that.**

**Admiralkirk**


	16. The end is near

**Family is Forever**

**Chapter 16**

**A/N Alright so Kirk is gone and it hurts a lot for me to get rid of my own character but life goes on. I'm getting into the final part of the story and hopefully this will be done soon. If anyone has any last minute suggestions that you think could work I'm more than willing to listen. **

**Chapter 16:**

Since that day when Kirk had been surrounded and Flare fled for her life she had found her way home miraculously, she had to do the sad job of telling everyone that Kirk was gone and at first no one believed her until she truly broke down. Glacia was hit hardest, the one man she loved more than anyone and the only other survivor of their village was gone.

Even though Nick was only Kirk half brother and had only known him for around a year he was hit just as hard as Glacia. He was back to his strong silent type routine like before he met Kirk and it was really starting to worry Autumn.

Even after all that Kirks kids Sicle and even more Flare, she was destroyed by this. Sicle was quiet just like he was when he was born and almost refused to talk at all but luckily his friend Mist was there and stayed by his side to make him feel better. Flare on the other hand stayed in the forest on the porch always watching in the direction that she had come from hoping that by some miracle that her father would come limping from the trees. Her mother tried to help her but she would either ignore her or run away not wanting to talk to anyone even her best friend Flame.

In the days after they were at least able to get Flare to go to Warfang and explain how Kirk was killed. She ratted out Scorch who tried to defend himself by saying he knew they were going to be over run or that Kirk was losing his senses but they still court marshaled him and put a permanent mark of shame on his once proud heritage. He was furious but the guardians locked him up knowing that with his temper he'd try to get revenge.

After that a week had passed by and these creatures that were springing from the ground had finally gone on the attack and were slowly scorching the landscape wherever they went. All the Spyro and Cynder could think of was that this was turning out just like the war against Malefor, except the burned lands were slowly getting bigger.

It became so bad that the Guardians asked everyone to move into Warfang again and everyone had to sadly leave their new homes and bring their kids back to their old rooms from during the Draggard war. When they moved in Flare broke from her silence "Mom I don't want to be here, I want to be back home. What if dad shows up and finds us gone?"

Glacia looked at her and said "I'm sorry Flare but we have to be here now, it's safer here" Flare frowned then crawled up to the window that overlooked the city and began watching for a false hope. Sicle on the other hand didn't comment at all and took a nap on the bed and Glacia sighed.

There was a knock on the door and she opened it to find her friend Frost who looked worried too "Hey Glacia, how are you holding up with the move?" Glacia frowned and walked outside so the kids couldn't hear "I'm fine, the kids aren't though"

Frost frowned and said "No I mean more with what's happened lately?" Glacia lowered her head and said "I can barely take it anymore, not seeing Kirk in the morning and knowing he won't be on the floor from falling off or in the kitchen having breakfast is killing me. It's even worse for the kids they're getting worse I think"

Frost draped a wing over her "I'm so sorry Glacia and I wish we could get him back, we all miss him. He was almost like the glue that held us together, I barely see Nick which means I also don't see Autumn much anymore, Zach has lost all the enthusiasm in everything he does and as for Spyro and Cynder they're working with the Guardians to avenge his death"

Glacia nodded and said "Well hopefully we'll get through this, how are the other kids?" Frost sighed "Volt has been training more often wanting to help but doesn't get it that he's too young, Spirit is actually getting through the move a bit better than I expected especially Shadow has taken a shine to her and they help each other. Flame constantly is either thinking or looking for Flare because he's worried for her. Finally Mist is worried about Sicle too and also for her parents because they are helping in the fight almost all the time"

Glacia knew about Mist and Flame, they constantly dropped by to help out Sicle and Flare but for the other three she didn't know that and was relieved to hear that at least two of them were doing fine but sighed. Frost heard and said "I sorry for your loss but maybe you can find someone else when this is all over but take all the time you need" Glacia nodded and said thanks to her friend and she left so Glacia went back inside.

Once inside she grabbed one of the few things she had brought along when they had t leave home, her diary. She opened it and read through it to help her remember times now gone through time. By the time she reached the end she had tears running down her eyes and she lowered the book. She sniffed trying to hold back until she accidently flipped to the last page.

There was some writing that obviously wasn't hers, she had stopped writing in the book a long time ago but would've reached this point had she kept doing it and saw that it was from Kirk.

_Dear Glacia_

_Hey Glaysh, I kinda read all this and I think all of it was great. I just wanted to let you know I love you too and that when you read this maybe we'll be much older and our world will have some kind of constant peace._

_I also wanted to tell you that you are my world and I've lived with no regrets since I met you. I hope we only get closer when our eggs become hatchlings, I also hope we have raised our kids the best we can and I hope they two will have found their own mates. Lastly I hope we'll still be happily together until we grow old._

_From your eternal love Kirk_

She had finished reading and was now breaking into tears "He thought we'd grow old together and see our kids have their own kids, but now he's gone and will never see that happen" she cried to herself. Flare heard her mother and walked over and said "Mom what are you talking about?"

Glacia sniffed and said "Nothing just something about what your father said" and Flare frowned and said "I really want him to come back and I know he's probably gone… but in the back of my mind I know he's alive somehow" Glacia was heartbroken to see her like this and said "Well that's because when a dragon… disappears they fuse with nature for help future generations" Flare frowned and said "Ya I know it's just… I heard him scream when I ran away. Mom I'm such a bad daughter left dad to die" she began to cry.

Glacia picked her up and said "No you're not, he told you to leave to keep you safe and you did. That's all he wanted, to keep you safe so you could grow up and have your own family. He loved you more than anything and did everything he could to keep out of Demodius' claws. Remember the cave?"

Flare thought back to when Demodius had captured them and how Kirk had saved her even when he shouldn't have been able to move. She remembered how he lost his memory all for her and nodded agreeing with her mother. Glacia nuzzled her and said "He may be gone but he did what he wanted to do and that was keep you safe from bad men, even though at the time he meant something different"

She didn't get what she meant by that but Flare smiled and said "Thanks mom" she got up and went for a nap on the bed. Glacia smiled warmly and suddenly felt a bit better even with Kirk gone, it had almost been like a pep-talk for herself.

Elsewhere…

"So where exactly is the army heading now?" Spyro asked Terrador who said They have been terrorizing the country side for some time but it seems for whatever reason they are no heading straight for Warfang now killing anyone in their way" Spyro snorted and said "Any sightings of Demodius or Blast?"

Terrador sighed "No they don't ever appear, Demodius is obviously still creating more troops as they go as for Blast I have no idea" Spyro then asked "What about the golem?" Terrador sighed and said "No but scouts report that in areas where the army has been, its foot prints are everywhere but it just disappears" Spyro growled and said angrily "Why can't we catch a break, all we need is one solid opening and we can end this!"

Cynder was worried, he had been like this since Kirk died and was determined to get revenge. Kirk had been his first friend that had been totally normal, ya Sparx was his brother and Cynder was his mate but Kirk was the first dragon he had gotten to know on a personal level that was his age. This was more than personal and Cynder said "Spyro calm down, you know what happens when you get angry"

Spyro sighed "I'm sorry it's just…" he couldn't speak anymore and stayed quiet feeling like there was no hope and walked away while the guardians kept debating what to do.

Nick had taken a perch up at the top of the highest of the three dome structures and watched out across the city totally silent and at the very far reaches of his vision he could see a smoke cloud off in the distance, their doom was nearly upon them and all Nick could think of was "Kirk I wish you were here"

He was snapped out of his trance when he felt something small touch his leg and looked down to see the young dragon Shadow at his side looking frightened. "Hey how'd you get up here?" He broke his gaze away from the smoke clouds "I followed you because I was bored but now I see that dark cloud and now I'm scared" he started shaking again and Nick said "Don't worry, we'll find a way out of this, I promise" Shadow nodded and they left the roof. Nick was trying to help himself too by saying that, he had a hard time believing they could make it through this but any hope was better than nothing.

At the army of darkness…

Demodius walked through the camp his army ad set up with a slight slouch since he had used his energy again to open the ground and release more creatures, it was getting easier but he was still too tired to defend himself after. His master was talking to him and said "You're doing well my servant, our army is nearly unstoppable and with our secret weapon finally in final stages we will finally conquer this miserable planet!"

Demodius said "Thank you Master what of Blast?" Malefor growled in his head and said "That fool will no longer be of use to us when we win so as you wish with him after" Demodius smirked and said "Thank you master but do you have plan on getting back yet?" Malefor laughed "Of course I do, but that will take time much farther in the future, continue heading for Warfang and kill anyone who stops you. Do not disappoint me"

Malefor slowly retreated into Demodius' mind as he said "You can count on me Master" after he looked towards Warfang, or at least the small amount of the top of buildings he could see and smirked hardly able to wait for the coming battle.

**There chapter 16 and we are almost there but what is Malefor's secret plan and what will it do, well I know but you don't. This came out much faster than I expected so I'm happy about that. Alright until next time and don't forget to drop them reviews!**

**Admiralkirk**


	17. A new problem

**Family is Forever**

**Chapter 17**

**A/N Alright so I'm reaching the last few stories. I'm still trying to decide whether to leave the end with a possible continuation and I'm more on the side of doing that but if I do the kids will be all grown up so it will at least be around 15 years into the future. Also sorry for anyone who thought the last chapter was kinda unfulfilling and I feel that a bit too because I really didn't do anything except some hinting. It was also so I can sum up what's happening with the war and to get everyone back in the temple quickly. Ok enough explaining let's go.**

**Chapter: 17**

The next day since everyone had finally settled in Terrador had called on the dragons for a meeting on what to do with the dark army. Glacia had asked Volt to watch the kids while they were gone and he gladly accepted feeling it was a way to prove he was responsible. When everyone was there including Moon who wasn't much a fighter Terrador said "We need to make a battle plan now or we'll have no options left to hold them off, we aren't going to get lucky like last time"

Everyone nodded and Spyro asked "So what do we do?"Terrador sighed "The plan is a long shot which is why for the last few days I've been making the city fortify itself but as for the plan here it is" he opened a large sheet of paper showing a map of the area around Warfang.

Terrador pointed to where the army was coming from "This is the army and it is at most four days from here…" He looked at everyone seriously and they kept listening "… in that time we are going to be trying to fortify the city while our soldiers, including you, will be messing with them causing as much damage as possible"

Spyro asked thinking there had to be more "Then what?" Terrador sighed "That's it, I'm hoping we can dwindle them down to a low enough number that we can hold them off. Currently their reported numbers are just below Malefor's army from before so maybe we can dwindle them down and get lucky… that's all we have. We don't have the resources to do anything, we still haven't nearly recovered from the war against Malefor and the Draggard only made it worse"

Spyro nodded and said "So basically we need a miracle?" Terrador nodded in despair and said "Also a scout has informed us that something else has joined the army, it's extremely dangerous and fast, that only thing we know about it is that if anyone has seen it clearly, they die. Only one scout got a good look at it but it was incased in armor and was a dragon, they must had super charged the dragon you said was called Blast into a super weapon"

Everyone groaned as the army got yet another advantage. Terrador nodded in agreement and said "Well I don't have to tell you this but someone needs to stay to watch the kids so choose who stays and goes"

They all nodded and decided Moon, Autumn, Frost, Glacia and Lightning should stay leaving only Spyro, Cynder, Nick and Zach. When they were done with that they waited until night so they could catch them by surprise. They grabbed their armor and set off for the dark army that was slowly burning everything they passed.

On the way Spyro devised and plan "Alright Nick and Cynder you two should go into the camp and cause as much trouble as possible while Zach and I keep their attention from the air you signal us when you're ready by blowing up their powder" They agreed on this plan and Nick and Cynder cloaked with shadow while Spyro and Zach continued to fly.

While invisible Cynder and Nick landed and started sneaking through the camp, all through the camp they kept seeing small fires in small clearing surrounded by creatures that were grunting in their own language. They continued on until Cynder remembered she was putting everyone in danger, she had totally forgotten but she and Demodius could sense each other because of what they had done back when they were corrupted and said to Nick quietly "We should split up it will allow us to find the powder faster" She wanted to keep everyone away from her so Demodius wouldn't be able to catch them as easily.

She left in another direction and heard some of those serpent-like drakes speaking in English, of all the creatures they seemed to be the only ones that could speak English and she listened "I can't wait for our attack on Warfang, especially when our new weapon is fully revealed and destroys them all" The second creature laughed and said "It's kinda ironic…" before Cynder could listen further she felt a paw on her shoulder and turned to see Demodius grinning.

Cynder noticed he too was invisible and only she could see him because when two dragons are invisible they can see each other. "So my love, have you finally realized who's going to win?" Demodius said smirking and Cynder growled "Don't call me that, I told you before I never loved you!" even with her whispering the drakes looked back hearing something and Demodius said "Perhaps we can continue this in a more private place?" Cynder knew she had no option so she nodded.

He led her into his personal tent acting like they weren't enemies and offered a seat which she accepted only to make him stop looking at her for a second. He gave over the only other chair in the tent besides his and said "So Cynder I ask again, have you chosen the winning side yet?" Cynder growled but suddenly had an incredible idea "Yes I have…" she said sadly "… I see that we've lost and I wanted to ask if you could allow me and a few certain people to survive if we join your side?"

Demodius had a skeptical face but because of his love for Cynder he said "And why do you think I can trust you?" Cynder was expecting his love to just let this go by more smoothly and said "I don't want to die, I haven't spent my life the way I wanted to yet and I want more time but as I said I want my friend to be guaranteed their lives" She was stalling at this point not knowing that a third person was actually in the conversation yet.

Demodius thought and said "I'll take anyone but the purple pest, and you know why" Cynder turned her head avoiding contact "Then I refuse, you know how I feel about him?" Demodius was obviously angered with that "I also seem to remember you felt that way about me years ago" Cynder growled "No I DIDN'T, you thought I did, I only did it because Malefor told us to"

That's when Malefor's voice came out of Demodius' mouth "Shut up foolish girl, I'm still very much alive and if you value your life and the people you apparently love you'll do as I say, I am offering you a chance to save your daughter and your other friends but I only ask that Spyro die. Isn't one life worth your daughter and your friends?"

Cynder was trembling when she heard the Dark Master's voice and said "M-Malefor, you're alive? That can't be possible" He chuckled "Why child, did you think it would be that easy to kill the Dark Master?" She didn't answer and continued to tremble and Demodius came back "Please Cynder, I care for you please accept our offer"

She was about to accept out of fear when suddenly the tent toppled over with a loud explosion, Cynder had been close to the exit and was thrown out as the tent collapsed on Demodius. She took the opportunity to turn invisible and ran away trying to find one of her friends. She could see where the explosion cloud was even in the dark and ran that way knowing Nick would probably be there.

As she sprinted as fast as she could with her armor she pounced any unsuspected creatures that got in her way and slit their throat as she passed. Every time one died they didn't fall over and die they would being engulfed in a quick swoosh of flame disintegrating their body leaving nothing but ashes. She didn't stop to ponder this incase Demodius was on her tail and finally made it to the blast zone and found Nick killing a drake by grabbing the end of its tail and smashing it to the ground with his mouth then pounced on it back and cut its throat.

Cynder was still shaken from discovering Malefor was inside Demodius and ran to Nick while there was still a break in the battle and said "Nick we have to get out of here" He got up from the now disappeared body and asked "Umm why, I'm having fun"

Cynder panted "We have to leave because…" suddenly a poison ball appeared in between them and Demodius was standing a few feet away from them with his mouth dripping with green goo and his fangs drawn. "I'm sorry Cynder but even though it pains me to say this I have to kill you now" He shot another much larger ball at them backing it splash them with poison but their armor took most of it but it ate almost all the way through before it stopped weakening their armor.

Cynder and Nick both dived away seeing another come and luckily weren't hit at all this time. Demodius growled in frustration and turned to Nick wanting to delay what he inevitably had to do and shot a stream of poison at Nick who barely ran ahead of it as the stream ate through the ground. Demodius had to stop so he could breathe and puffed away turning into shadow form, right as Cynder was about to pounce him and she flew by and he said "You'll have to go faster than that"

She growled and she felt his claw run down her side in an affectionate gesture and said in a soft voice even though no matter what Malefor would always hear "I'm sorry Cyn but it's either me or you" She kicked back with her hind leg hitting square in the face and said "Ya that's right!" she spun around and slashed her claws at his face but didn't expect him to move back as far and only just scratched him and making him draw blood.

She was going to finish him with a quick stab of her tail and rid herself of this mistake of her life forever until he yelled "SCAR!" Cynder was thrown off by this until she heard the loudest roar in her life and saw a shadow pass over her and Demodius until something appeared in between her and Demodius. That didn't look like any normal dragon; he was about twice as tall as her but looked like her age. He was standing straight up on his hind legs looking more like a cheetah but with slightly different leg structure.

(He's anthro if that didn't make sense)

He was so armored most of his body was covered in an evil red armor that was darker then blood. His entire head was covered in a demonic helmet except his lower jaw was showing so he could bite and breathe properly. His chest had just a demonic armor as his helmet on and the shoulders wear three spikes able to impale to organs of any dragon no matter the size. His back armor was covered in smaller but serrated spikes down the middle until it reached his tail revealing a tear shaped that had been attacked to the end but was bigger than Demodius'. His leg armor covered almost all of his legs but looked flexible until it reached his feet which had extremely big claws too. Lastly and probably why he was names Scar was three claw marks down the side of the helm going straight through his eye to the end of the snout area. Only one other thing caught Cynder's eye and that was his eyes were glowing purple meaning he was corrupted.

"What have you done to that dragon" Cynder asked taking a step back. Scar growled as Demodius said "We found a test subject for mutation purposes, he's now a killing machine and has been turned into the perfect dragon, he's stronger, faster and he would be smarter but the subject was a tool and we made it so his more animal side shows so he doesn't think clearly. NOW GET THEM SCAR!"

He growled like a feral animal and lunged for Cynder who barely avoided him and fear blasted him, for a moment Scar recoiled but his eyes glowed more and he roared at her again sending small amounts of saliva at her and grabbed her by the throat, she noticed he had thumbs too like a mole or cheetah and he started choking her. She hacked and coughed trying to breath and Scar smirked from under his helmet until his wrist felt cold and he saw ice forming around his arm and let go of Cynder and recoiled to breath fire not caring he'd burn himself.

Cynder fell coughing trying to catch her breath when she felt a smaller dragon grab her and drag her away. They heard Scar roar angrily at the sky and Cynder saw it was Nick who saved her and said "Thanks" still breathing hard. They looked up and saw Spyro fly by and shoot a fire ball at where Scar used to be but the massive dragon jumped into the air and chased Spyro. Cynder gasped and said "We have to help him!" Nick said "Ya but only so we can all get out of here, we've done our job tonight" He leaped into the air in pursuit as Zach flew by taking shots on drakes that were in the air.

Cynder followed an they easily caught up and Cynder grabbed onto Scars neck because his shoulders were covered in spikes and took her tail and stabbed down on his back. The armor completely stopped it and he chuckled before barrel rolling making Cynder fall off. Nick blasted past her as she fell and she was able to catch wind and flew after them.

Nick shot the largest cone of ice towards Scar who didn't notice since he was mere inches from Spyro now, the cone hit his tail and went up his body and he noticed but it was too late. The cone reached his wings making him plummet to the ground roaring madly in anger and Spyro slowed down and nodded in thanks.

By then Cynder had caught up and said "Let's get out of here before that monster returns" they all nodded and saw Zach finishing off the last drake he was following and they signaled him they were leaving. They flew away and they heard another monstrous roar from below and looked back bu t Scar didn't follow.

After a moment Spyro yelled "What the hell was that!" Cynder explained then said the other thing she learned "Malefor has taken Demodius as a host" Everyone gasped and started asking questions but Cynder refused to answer until they go back to tell the Guardians.

**Ok chapter 17 is done and over with, and I just started writing when the fighting started and I got from 1.9 k words to 2.6 so that's awesome. Anyway I loved this chapter because I got to use Demodius and Cynder talking again for a moment. Also where the hell did Scar come from!? Read on to find out!**

**Admiralkirk**


	18. The Battle of Warfang part 1

**Family is Forever**

**Chapter 18**

**A/N OK this will probably be an awesome chapter because the siege of Warfang is about to begin. Also anyone who's confused on Scar I will explain his origins. Also I want to ask, does anyone think Demodius should survive, not to be evil but to be rehabilitated? If anyone wants to tell me send a review or a message. Alright so let's go!**

**Chapter 18**

After the dragons had returned to Warfang they made their way to the Guardians war room and they greeted them as they entered. Terrador said "We saw the fighting from here, it looks like you caused a lot of damage" They nodded but all of them looked sad and depressed.

"What's the matter you three?" Cyril asked. The younger dragons looked towards Cynder and she nodded walking forward. She a moment she couldn't speak because of the topic then finally said in a depressed voice "Malefor has possessed Demodius using him as his body, that's how the dark army has returned"

The Guardians all gasped loudly and Cynder said "That's not the only news; we saw the new super weapon. It's a dragon named Scar who has been mutated into a killing machine" Terrador lowered his head and said "This can't be, we already had near no chance and now all this" Everyone nodded in agreement until Spyro said "Scar is way too powerful, he basically stopped out entire assault and any normal group would be demolished" Terrador agreed and said "We'll focus all attention on getting the city ready, no use killing more soldiers for that monster"

Spyro said "Good idea, we'll be ready for the attack" They left to go tell everyone else what happened. When they did everyone became even more depressed then before. "How could we possibly win now?" Glacia asked. Frost was trying to keep up morale and said "We can get through this I know we can" sadly no one agreed and Glacia went back to her room to find Flare reading a book instead of endlessly watching for her father. Sicle on the other paw was gone and Glacia asked "Where's your brother"?

Flare put her book down and said "He's with Mist; she dragged him somewhere to cheer him up" Glacia shrugged ok with that and went to her bed and thought "I wish Kirk was here, he'd be able to everyone back up to full speed" Flare noticed her mom's sadness and asked "What's wrong mom?"

Glacia sighed "I miss your father, not to mention everything else that's happening… it's just wearing me down" Flare frowned "Mom I know we can get through this" She wanted to avoid talking about Kirk but tried to help and continued "You said that Spyro and everyone hurt the army a lot" She smiled but Glacia frowned more "Yes they did but not enough, besides they have Scar and more importantly Malefor"

Flare frowned more and said "Oh…well" She didn't know what to say to them and lowered her head feeling the hopelessness come on. They sat silently like that and all the while Glacia wanted to burst into tears because she couldn't go and talk to the one person who knew how to calm her down.

She finally fell asleep and Flare hopped up with her and curled up beside her belly wanting to fall asleep too.

Three days later…

The city had been setting up to take on the army that was now at their doorstep, the army was sitting just out of range of the cannons and catapults on the walls which was frustrating everyone. They had been there since midday and the city was doing anything they could to do last minute fortifications, but the army outside looked like it was about to attack.

Spyro and everyone including Moon, Frost, Glacia and Autumn were there too, it was their final stand and they needed everyone. The kids and everyone who couldn't fight or would be more useful with them were sent to the catacombs like last time.

At the wall everyone was waiting staying by their mates for comfort except Glacia who was feeling more alone then when the village burned down. She could hardly keep from running away in fear and sighed. Frost had noticed this and left Zach to talk to her "Glaysh, are you ok?"

Glacia was startled out of her thoughts and said "No I'm… no I'm not fine, everyone has someone to bring them some comfort except me" she cried. Frost frowned and said "Glacia, I'm sorry for what happened but you got to get through this. We need your help and you running scared will only make the enemy feel more empowered" Glacia half heartedly nodded and said "I'll try"

Right then they heard a war horn and looked out towards the army which was finally approaching into cannon range but the catapults still couldn't fire yet but at the rate they were going they soon would be making the shy hail rocks.

Dragons that were skilled at flying and avoiding arrows flew into the air and started raining down fire or whatever element they had. None of Glacia's friends did because they had a plan and were sticking by it. Spyro said "Everyone know their jobs?" They all nodded, the forces of Warfang didn't know this but they were only supposed to engage Scar, Demodius or Blast or anyone standing between them. They were waiting for the first sign of them.

After a long thirty second they heard the catapult captains yell "Fire!" The cannons had only made small pockets of enemies disperse but now that the rocks fall from the sky they would hit the ground and roll a few more feet crushing a few more monsters. This went on until they reached the wall, the monsters started pounding on the magically sealed door and moles from the top poured boiling grease on them making them scream as their skin boiled.

Moon heard the screams and nearly hurled but held it together from a reassuring nudge from Lightning. Spyro thought and said "We need to choose who will go after who in case they split up" Right now was the best time for last minute planning since they wouldn't be able to break the front gate unless they had something big or a lot of time and everyone agreed.

Spyro continued "I think Cynder and I should watch out for Demodius and the Golem since we know how to kill one, Nick and Zach should watch out for Scar and Lightning and Moon should go after Blast" Frost, Autumn and Glacia weren't in the plan and Glaysh asked "What? Why aren't we in that plan" Spyro said "Well you'll be the wild cards, whoever needs help at the time you'll go to got it?"

The three girls nodded taking their job very seriously knowing that they could mean life and death to any of their friends. They looked to each other for some encouragement and Zach walked to Frost "Be careful out there, ok?" She nodded and they nuzzled each other in a show of affection only making Glacia feel worse so she looked out at the army that was now crammed as close as possible against the wall.

They had only one thing going for them and that was that the dark army didn't seem to have any war machines like before to bypass the wall or break down the door. Glacia thought "Maybe we over reacted, we could hold them back for days and their numbers would constantly drop" She finished her thought as another batch of grease was poured on the creatures by the door only proving her point more.

After an hour of this rhythm the dragons that had flown out had come back from tiredness from constant power use but the catapults, canons and grease kept coming, Glacia snorted at the pitiful attack starting to feel secure. It had become infectious and the group of friends had loosened up and scattered around the wall. It was so bad at this point Zach and Spyro had started playing a card game to pass the time.

Everyone was getting too relaxed when the Guardians flew over and landed; Glacia walked over and asked "Why are Demodius and Malefor holding back, their army is obviously not getting anywhere?" Terrador hummed in thought worried by this too and said "Perhaps they are weaker than we expected or they're waiting for an opening we haven't accounted for?"

Glacia didn't like it but as time went on she started to believe that maybe they didn't need to worry about the army as much as they let on. She sighed and asked "Terrador what can we do?" He shook his head "Either we keep up what we are doing and dwindle them down or we wait for their move which unless it come soon their army will not be able to oppose us"

Glacia nodded as they heard yet another batch of grease spill on the creatures making then scream in pain before suddenly disappearing in a poof of flame allowing others to the door. Glacia almost pitied the creatures, they had emotions and feeling from what the others told her. She didn't know if they had only hate filled emotions but in the end they were alive and smart and were being thrown to their death for nothing.

She walked to the side of the wall and lay down and tried to look out past the army to see something but could only see scorched earth. This made her even more depressed and she lay her head down too until they heard a thunderous roar startling her back to full readiness.

Spyro gasped and said "That's Scar, no one is as loud as that" True to his words a huge dragon flew in the air way behind the army, the silhouette perfectly matched his body and he angled down diving towards wall. Everyone expected the monster to fly to the door and open it but instead flew to the top of the wall a bit away from the group and smashed into a catapult taking it apart with his sheer size and force.

He spun around and dove towards the spot above the gate and landed right behind the two moles running the pot and grabbed on and threw him over the edge then jammed his claws into the other ones stomach. Instead of pulling out his claws and moving to another topic he threw the mole back at a cheetah that was running up behind him knocking him off his feet.

He looked at everyone threw his helmets eye holes and grinned sadistically. He shot a torrent of fire at the cheetah that had fallen over burning him so fast he didn't have time to scream. They didn't have time to help him and all stood in fear until Spyro yelled "You know the plan you two handle him!"

Zach and Nick ran forward blasting him with their ice breath freezing his lower body in place. He growled and tried to move when suddenly Nick pounced on him and tried to claw at him but his full armor stopped him and Scar threw him away violently. This time he tried to break free again and succeeded and lunged towards Zach grabbing him by the neck.

"ZACH!" Frost screamed in terror until a purple beam smashed into Scars side making him let go of Zach, he did fall back but was obviously being hurt and he turned to where it was coming from which was Spyro. Scar got even angrier and formed large fireball in his hands and tossed them at Spyro, they exploded sending him falling off the wall and he laughed manically while Cynder dove down to help Spyro.

Scar was too strong for anyone and he knew it and took a step towards everyone making them walk back. He chuckled before flying away and flew over the city to destroy buildings and other stuff. Since Zach and Nick's job was to fight him they followed and Frost, Autumn and Glacia followed knowing they'd need their help.

Spyro and Cynder had just flown back up from the fall and suddenly the ground shook violently. It was so bad some of the defenders fell over and Spyro looked out across the battle field seeing the ground start to crack around the back of the army. Spyro knew what it was as a gigantic arm exploded out of the ground. "It's the Golem!" Spyro shouted as it crawled out of the ground terrible as ever.

The Golem was even more powerful then the last one, its rock skin was even thicker looking and looked much stronger. Spyro and Cynder didn't know if they could kill it the same way as before and watched as it made the last effort to get out of the ground. When it finally did it ran for Warfang's walls and smashed straight through the magically sealed door allowing the dark armies forces to pass.

Terrador shouted "They passed the gates" and flew off to his post farther in the city. The other two guardians did the same leaving everyone at the wall. Spyro knew the situation was dire and suddenly noticed two figures standing on top of the Golem, it was to his despair Demodius and Blast and Spyro gulped knowing they were about to fight a near impossible battle.

Spyro nodded to everyone that was left and said "We need to find a way to separate Blast from those two" Lightning and Moon nodded knowing what they had to do and they all jumped into the air. From the air the army looked even bigger than they expected, they could also see how faster the dark army was rushing in the city. They knew that they had to defeat Demodius, Blast and the Golem soon or the there wouldn't be anyone to save.

The Golem saw them coming and roared at then spitting out small drop of lava that was its saliva. For a moment Moon didn't want to progress forward but saw how much everyone needed her and kept going. As they approached the Golem raised its gigantic hand and swung it down trying to hit them. They dodged it without much trouble and Blast took off from its head and Demodius disappeared all together into shadow form.

Blast started flying when Spyro said "You two, after them!" and Lightning and Moon nodded before following him. Spyro dove in blowing a stream of fire into the Golems face while Cynder tried to hit its eye with a poison but just barely undershot.

The Golem roared and tried to catch them as they passed by and failed again, the fire and acid seemed to have no effect only making him angrier. Spyro gave Cynder a worried look as they wordlessly passed each other their thoughts and started trying to think of more unorthodox ways to kill it.

Before any ideas came Spyro heard Cynder yelped and looked over seeing that Demodius had tackled her mid air and they were toppling to the ground. Spyro was going to help when the Golems massive hand got in the way purposely separating him from Cynder.

It almost smirked as its other hand tried to grab Spyro and he just barely avoided it then shot ice shards at its face. In his quickness he missed its eyes again and flew around then straight up to get to its head. He knew this was probably a fruitless effort without Cynder and also because its body looked more reinforced then before.

He smashed down on its forehead with as much strength as he could and smashed his paws down and as he expected nothing happened except he made a few claw marks. He heard the Golem laugh in a deep gurgle and it swung a hand over its head smashing into Spyro making him fall off. How could he possibly beat this thing? He had no idea and almost felt like falling all the way to the ground to be pummeled to death by the hordes down below since he saw nothing in his near future but death. He remembered his family though and started flying again just in time to avoid the Golems hand and started flying around thinking of a plan since he knew he could indefinitely fly around it and avoid its hands.

Elsewhere in the city…

Zach, Autumn, Nick, Frost and Glacia had been chasing Scar for awhile and suddenly turned getting fed up with being followed and roared at them loudly. They stopped not knowing how they should attack him and he decided to make the first move. He blasted a large torrent of fire at them that was so hot it was blue and everyone got out of the way except Nick and Autumn. Nick grabbed her and turned to shadow form and the fire harmlessly passed by them and they reappeared when it was gone.

Autumn smiled to her mate until suddenly Scar flew over at full speed smashing into his side and they plummeted to the ground. When they reached the ground they toppled and started rolling along the street and finally stopped hitting a building. Nick groaned getting up and Scar grabbed him by the neck and tossed him into another nearby building making him go straight through it leaving a hole where he entered.

Autumn saw the whole thing and got really angry and flew down with everyone right behind. She landed and growled as vines appeared from the ground wrapping around Scar tightly. Scar growled loudly as they tightened more denting him armor.

He could feel some of the armor start denting into his scales so he growled and started to heat up. Everyone saw it and ran back as he performed a fire fury burning away all the vines and breathed hard for a moment before getting to his feet about to strike.

He lunged forward only to be stopped in his tracks by ice that had incased his lower body, he looked over and saw Nick was back out of the building and was slowly moving the ice up his body so he powered up again making another fury amazing everyone. He had performed two furies in a row and now looked much more tired.

He breathed hard and went down to his knee, he growled at his opponents just waiting for someone to make a move. Nick and Zach started running at him at the same time; Scar tried to get up but dropped to his knee again and growled preparing for the attack. Nick was the first to reach him and he swung his arm to smash him away but Zach jumped during the attack and landed on his face and stated clawing with his back feet. This damaged his armor badly and started to cut up his chest and he growled and flailed his arms.

Zach flipped over his head and started trying to pull his helmet off so they could at least have a good spot to attack. Before he could pull it off Scar grabbed his head and threw him over his head making him slide across the ground. Scar smirked but wasn't smiling very long as Nick appeared from a poof of black smoke behind him and grabbed his helmet and tor it off. Everyone gasped as they saw exactly who Scar was.

**Oh ya cliffhanger! Guess who Scar is I dare you! Anyway that was a pretty decent sized chapter so I had fun. Next chapter will definetly be the last battle chapter.**

**Admiralkirk**


	19. The Battle of Warfang part 2

**Family is Forever**

**Chapter 19**

**A/N Hey peoples this is the hopefully the final battle chapter or maybe one more for finally killing every bad person but I'll figure this out when I'm done. Anyway I'm unmasking Scar and if anyone was totally blown away by who it was asked Joelcoxriley because it was her idea. Even when she pitched it to me I was like :O so I totally did it. For anyone who had no clue I bet you'll get it if you re-read a few chaps cause I dropped a few hints most of which had to do with the scar specifically.**

**Chapter 19 **

Everyone froze in the turmoil that was now starting to reach them from the front gates staring in disbelief, doubt and some even thought they were hallucinating. Nick had even noticed after throwing away the helmet and had crawled off Scar's back. Scar was still breathing heavily from the two furies he'd performed staring at all the opened mouthed dragons in front of him.

Zach who was just getting up from being thrown by Scar saw and also froze. The one person who was reacting to this the most was Glacia who had a tear slowly running down her cheek and whispered almost inaudible "Kirk?"

Yes in front of them was Kirk who they had been calling an animal or a monster, they had all guessed that the reason why he was called Scar was because of the scar that had been put on his helmet but it was like a giant tool staring in their face. Kirk had received a nasty scar identical to the one of the helmet from Nick back when they first met. Yet all accusations that anyone said instantly made them feel sick, even though they all felt terrible for what they had said it still meant that whatever they did to Kirk made him evil maybe even beyond repair and nobody wanted to attack him anymore.

Finally as Kirk got to one knee trying to get to his feet Glacia said "Kirk what's happened to you?" He looked straight towards her with hate filled eyes and said "Don't call me that, I'm so much more then that feeble dragon now, I am the next stage in dragon evolution!"Everyone gasped at this turn of emotion especially from his voice. It was now extremely demonic sounding and full of hate and anger scaring everyone slightly and he took the chance to get to his feet and said "You should have killed me right there because you have faced your doom"

His dull red scales turned into a dull almost sickly looking yellow and charged ball of lightning from his palms. Everyone was still reeling from the shock of Scar being Kirk that they didn't react. Kirk put his hands together making the two orbs form together and fired one huge bolt at the nearest person who was Zach. He was violently zapped and then the lightning arced into two pieces. It continued this until it zapped everyone except Nick who was behind him and Nick jumped at him but Kirk spun around grabbing him and threw him at Zach who was starting to get up and saw everyone else was knocked out except Glacia who had received the last arc which was also the weakest.

Kirk could see she was the last one awake and walked towards her while she was still getting up saying "Glacia, my mate and the mother of my child. Why did I ever think that having a family with you would bring me happiness when all I ever needed was all this power? Look around you Glacia the dark army is swarming in the city the golem is just outside and Demodius has Malefor helping him, why fight my love when you could just take my hand and live with Demodius, Blast and I?" he extended his hand to her instead of striking her.

Glacia looked up with tear totally in her eyes now and said "What have they done to you Kirk, how'd they turn you to this monster?" Kirk sighed angrily taking his hand back "Don't call me that, I am more powerful than I ever could have been before. I have adapted to survive and if that means working with Malefor so be it, if you won't take my offer I'll leave you here as the city burns and our children starve to death" Glacia looked at him like he was a totally different person "After what I just heard I know you're a monster now GETAWAY FROM ME!"

Kirks expression turned to anger and said "As you command my love" there was now pity or remorse in his eyes but for some reason the words seemed almost true. As he walked away Glacia said "I know you're still in there" He stopped stiff and turned enough so his eyes met hers and said "I am no longer and never will be that simpleton again, I am SCAR!" Glacia could barely stand as he leapt in the air without another word and flew towards the gate to assist the army.

Just on the other side of the walls…

Cynder had been avoiding Demodius for awhile until he finally poofed in front of her and said "Cynder stop! I'm begging you to please reconsider my offer; I don't want to lose you. You may not feel the same but I love you I always have but I also need to do what must be done to survive" he bore his fangs ready to strike and waited for her answer.

Cynder was emotionally torn, very deep in her heart where even she didn't tread. In a way she did still feel for Demodius, it was an emotion she had long forgotten which used to be love but when she met Spyro it went away. She had barely even noticed it after that but right then when Demodius poured his soul out for her with more truth then she had ever seen him use the emotion came back.

She held back as hard as she could so she didn't fly into him wanting to kiss him like she had done so long ago and said "Demodius… why are you doing this, you sound like you don't want to?" Demodius looked at her and said "Cynder, you don't understand how lucky you were. You were born in a world of evil just like me and was corrupted to a state that was almost irreversible but you were saved by Spyro. At the time I despised him for what he did but now I see why you never wanted to come back. I can't fight him everything I do I have to run by him first and I begged and pleaded him to ask you if you'd come back but all I want now is him out of my head but I try he'll kill me or take over me completely" For the first time ever she saw a tear of sadness come from his eye.

Before she could answer Malefor's voice came from his body "Yes you foolish child, you should have left when you had the chance but now your last request will be denied and Cynder will finally die for her betrayal…" Cynder saw Demodius' face go from anger to horror and said "No please master I beg you please…" Malefor started speaking again "SILENCE either you kill her now or I do it and take you freedom completely!"

Demodius waited for a moment before saying "I'm sorry Cynder, I love you no matter what" he disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared behind her and grabbed her from the back making her immobile and inched his tear shaped blade to her throat. Cynder tried to get away with shadow form but he expected this and changed along with her so he could still hold her and she gave up doing that turning to normal. As the blade moved closer she could hear Demodius making hiccup sounding gasps as he continued to cry and said through sobs "I love you, if I could've saved you I would've"

She craned her neck back trying to stay as far away from his blade as possible but couldn't go any further until she saw something purple fly by right behind Demodius' tail and a large shadow appeared over them then suddenly a huge force hit all of them knocking her out.

Moment before…

Spyro had been avoiding the Golem for quite some time and it was getting really angry at its inability to catch him now swing much more recklessly. Spyro suddenly saw Cynder and Demodius talking and saw him disappear then reappear behind her about to slit her throat and saw the Golem about to swing again and dove towards the two. He knew that if he tried to intervene by himself Demodius might accidently kill her or use her as a shield and knew the only way would be to hurt Cynder too.

He saw then get closer and closer until he flew by and then looked back to see both of them get hit by the Golems massive hand knocking them both out and he flew to catch Cynder. He nearly didn't make it and grabbed her tail, he was cut by the lower part of the blade where it met her scales and cringed. He flew as fast as he could to the wall and just got there as he dropped her from the pain in his paws. He looked at his paws seeing them covered in his own blood and walked over to one of the buckets of reserve crystal and grabbed two small red ones and sprinkled their crushed dust on his paws and they healed instantly.

He realized that he didn't know where or if Demodius had landed and looked over the side of the wall and he was nowhere to be seen. It probably meant he was somewhere else entirely and he turned when suddenly he was smashed against the ground by another dragon. He heard a voice that he remembered was Blast say "Hey their 'chosen one' sorry to drop in like this but I'm here to finally avenge my family"

He pushed his skull into the ground again making him dazed and unable to move and turned to Cynder who was still unconscious. He walked closer and said "Finally my family will finally avenged for what you did, I been waiting for this for so long I thought it would never come but now right in front of me The Terror of the Skies right in front of me ready to die"

He was right over her now when he heard Spyro say "Blast stop you have to stop" he was trying to see where he was but his vision was still spinning and he was talking in every direction and Blast turned "No! You need to stop; you need to stop living a lie. She's evil and always will be, she killed innocent people for years including my friends and family. You can't just walk away from that she has to pay!"

He snorted to Spyro who still had no chance of stopping him and turned when he suddenly felt something pierce his chest and a warm liquid going down his chest and too his belly. He looked down slowly and saw Cynder awake and her tail deep in his chest. He could feel his heart pump erratically until it finally stopped since it had a blade in the middle of it and he groaned as his vision started to fade and said as a whisper "No you were supposed to dieee…" the last word hissed out of his mouth as his head lurched forward and his body completely shut down until he was limp on the ground.

Cynder watched him die right in front of him and a tear escaped her eye because she only proved his point a moment ago, she never wanted to kill him or any other dragon, mole or cheetah ever again when she was released from her curse but here she was with her tail blade in another dragon's chest. She felt like it was impossible to escape her past, she couldn't even stop staring at Blast's dead corpse when she heard Spyro yell her name until he forced her to look at him "Are you ok Cynder?!"

She finally snapped out of it and said "I'm fine but… I killed him" she said still shaking and Spyro could see how much pain this was giving her and said "I'm sorry Cynder but it was either you or him and I'm disappointed it had to be either of you but I like this outcome better than the other. If you didn't kill him he would've done the same to you and even if we escaped he would never stop, Mist would be in danger because he'd think she'd be dangerous too he would even try to kill me" Cynder saw his logic and nodded even though she was still heavily disturbed by what happened.

Spyro turned to see the Golem staring right at them with its huge glowing red eyes and it roared shooting fire-like air at them making them fly away and also sending Blast's body falling off the wall. Cynder was caught off guard and nearly didn't fly properly before smashing into a building and joined Spyro just out of its arm range since it was on the other side of the wall and said "How can we possibly kill this thing" Spyro had an idea growing in his head but it was a huge long shot and said "We need convexity for this one"

She was listening but the Golem wasn't going to wait any longer and slammed it's fist down on the wall breaking a small piece off the top and continued trying to smash the wall enough to crawl over. It could've easily dug right under like the last one did but it was also making another opening for the army which was still pouring into the city and that wasn't even half the army yet. Spyro said quickly before the Golem completed its goal "I have to get inside it and kill it from the inside or else we'll never kill it in time"

Cynder knew what he wanted to do and said "No what if it can somehow burn you from the inside?" He had that face like he had in the core and she said "You better come back then" He nodded and they flew towards the Golem which has smashed about half the wall down and Spyros scales changed to dark purple but his eyes didn't go completely white since he had learned to control it better and the Golem opened its mouth to roar but he flew straight down its throat and it stopped slightly surprised then gulped.

Cynder got really worried until it coughed and hit its chest with it hand like it had heart burn, then suddenly a beam of convexity shot out of its right shoulder making it screeched in pain when another shot out of its lower left stomach. The two holes glowed as smaller less powerful beams escaped other spots on its body until the light became extremely intense and the red and orange glow from its eyes and mouth changed to purple and it tried to feebly reach in the holes or its mouth to grab Spyro until cracks appeared from the holes and spread to other cracks or holes and it roared one final time before it exploded into large pieces that rained down in every direction. Some of the chunks hit the wall or buildings close to the wall the rest flew towards the massive army killing large groups of soldiers.

Floating where the Golem used to be standing was a purple glow that was slowly dulling down revealing a dragon inside and as the light lessened the dragon revealed to be Spyro and he floated to the wall and collapsed from exhaustion but stayed conscious and Cynder flew to him and said smiling "Thank the ancestors that worked" Spyro smiled as he just realized it did too and suddenly they heard a monstrous roar and Kirk said "That has to be Scar"

In the middle of the city…

Scar flew to the middle of the battle at the front line of the battle after seeing the Golem blow up, he knew he had to pick up his game if they were going to win this fight and landed right on top of a mole making his bones crunch instantly killing him.

He slashed his claws straight through the back of another unsuspecting cheetah right in front of him killing him as well. He walked through the battlefield killing anyone who was foolish enough to be standing in front of him and found his way to a barricade blocking his forces from moving on, it had two very skillful archers on it shooting all the creatures coming near or any drakes that tried to attack. One seemed very familiar to him from his past life. He finally remembered his name and said "Hunter, nice to see you're still of good use"

He walked forward and Hunter saw him but didn't recognize him at first since he didn't know him well and fired an arrow and Kirk kept walking thinking it would be useless but to his surprise the shot hit a weak spot right where his chest armor met him shoulder armor going right through his scales and he growled in pain.

Hunter loaded his next shot but Kirk threw a fire bomb at him but since it was heavier than a normal fire ball it dipped down enough to hit right below him and exploded knocking him off to the other side. The archer saw and in the split second where he changed his focus a drake flew in and grabbed onto him and slashed his throat before flying away leaving his slowly draining body to fall off the wall.

Kirk smirked and pulled the arrow out of his shoulder so he could move it as freely as he could and shot more fire ball at the wall to burn it down so his forces could pass. He kept walking forward as the barrier crumbled to reveal a pathetic defensive wall made up of moles with long spears and shield and cheetahs behind them ready to fire a volley of arrows. Just passed that were two medical moles dragging Hunter away who was still alive and Kirk thought "Fine you'll just have to die later"

He chuckled as his forces moved in but was held back from the spears and his drakes tried to fly in and destroy their line but the arrow volley either made them retreat or knock them out of the sky and Kirk saw just how effective this really was and rolled his eyes and threw another magma bomb at the middle of the crowd but right before it reached it an ice stream froze it solid and it smashed against a moles shield having no effect. Kirk growled looking up to see Cyril and the other two guardians and smiled knowing he had a much better fight on his hand.

They landed and all looked like they had figured out who he was and said "Hello my old masters, it so great to see you in one piece because now I have the pleasure of taking you apart" Terrador was unfazed by his words and said "Kirk I don't know what they've done to you but you have to snap out of it now or we will be forced to kill you" Kirk crossed his arms smirking not amused "As I said to my mate, I'm not Kirk anymore. Kirk was a simple minded fool but I see the light now or should I say the darkness and I've realized how much better life is with more power. Not to mention I've realized your cause is useless and you only delay the inevitable"

Terrador was greatly disturbed by his changes but knew he was too far gone and Terrador said "Then we'll have to kill you" Kirk smirked accepting their challenge then swooped his arms down igniting fire from his palms ready throw then when they attacked. He snorted shooting fire from his nose slightly and the army around the made a giant circle for them to fight seeing this confrontation about to start. They didn't stop to watch they just opened the area as they marched on and Terrador made the first move smashing his foot on the ground making a rock wave.

Kirk quickly dashed to the left and wave kept going until it hit a few creatures behind him, he threw his fire balls at Terrador while he was still fully getting his balance and they hit him square in the chest making him lose his breath. Kirk jumped forward with his claws ignited now and Cyril came from nowhere to shoulder check him. He grunted falling to the ground and saw Volteer getting ready to zap him and rolled to the left and then shot a stream of blue fire from his maw singing his scales badly, Volteer screamed in pain but didn't fall looking stronger than he expected.

Kirk got up and threw another fire ball with his momentum and it slammed into Cyril's face blinding him temporarily and Kirk jumped towards him and slashed at him making a hit on his chest but Cyril kicked him away before he could continue and Kirk skidded away putting another fireball into his face again before facing Terrador who had recovered and Kirk curled his fist and made the strongest punch he could. The hit took all the wind out of Terrador again and also broke two ribs from the loud cracks and he dropped to the floor clutching his chest in pain.

Kirk saw and was about o take him out when a bolt of lightning hit him making his muscles tense up , his armor only made it worse and he dropped to one knee since his tensed muscles were barely allowing him to stand. Cyril and Volteer took this chance and ran at him hoping to pin him to the ground and finish him but he turned yellow and the electricity effect wore off and he created an electro field around himself zapping anyone near him but Cyril and Volteer both stopped being electrified.

They fell over from the pain and Kirk smirked getting ready to finish them all off and charged a huge fire ball in his paw once he changed back to red. The ball became bigger than his head by the time he was finished and threw one at Cyril who was barely conscious; he threw it like a pitcher in baseball to have some fun with it and the ball made it halfway there when a light blue blur got in the way and exploded.

When Kirk could see through the smoke he saw someone that actually made him go wide eyed and gasp, behind the cloud was Glacia and she wasn't moving at all with a huge burn mark on her side.

***Gasp* omg did Glacia die I don't even know but I will have the next chap up soon, second for the guest who guessed Scar was Kirk good for you. Anyway leave a review for this fairly long chapter and wait for the next one.**

**Adimeralkirk**


	20. Battle of Warfang part 3

**Family is Forever**

**A/N Ok now I know for sure this is the last battle scene so we're almost at the end. I want to say before I forget later but I appreciate all the support everyone has given me in this long story for me and I'd like to thank the people for hanging in there when I wasn't doing this story for awhile. Lastly I'd like to thank Zach the fire dragon and Joelcoxriley for helping me with ideas never would've finished without them. I also want to add that I have a poll asking everyone if Kirk should stay anthro so leave a vote, I appreciate your support. Lastly I'd like to tell everyone that Joelcoxriley has a story on her profile called Valentines love drabbles, it's not restricted to Valentines but we started it that day, it is multiple random oneshots about real and made up characters in love oneshots check it out of you want. Alright let's get this war done with.**

**Chapter 20**

Scar saw Glacia's lifeless body on the ground from the massive fireball and he growled angry that she had taken the fall for the Guardians. He was about to try and kill them again when his eye twitched and his inner self, the real Kirk said "Glacia! What have you done?!" Scar growled and said "I didn't do anything, she got in the way and killed herself" He felt Kirk gasp and said "Wait she's dead? Oh ancestors what have you done!? MY kids have no mother now too!"

Scar snorted and said "Shut up you fool, and let me finish our old teachers once and for all!" He walked to Cyril until he heard two dragons land behind him and turned to see Zach and Nick who had seen everything. "What have you done Kirk? You may have killed her!" Scar growled loudly "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Zach noticed how angry he got when he did that and said "No why should I, either way no matter who you are you'll have to live with how you just let Glacia die" Scar was about to smugly say something like how he didn't care when Kirks normal voice came through "I regret it please help me" but Scar shook his head and yelled "Silence you fool this is our body now why give it up?" He put one hand to his head like he had a headache and Nick saw what was happening and said "Come on bro, she needs you, fight him" Scar looked around hoping that the army could drive them away since his legs and arms had frozen up a bit because he started to feel Kirk resist him but they had all moved on only a few minutes ago.

For a moment Scar stopped holding his head and looked like he was about to attack again when suddenly he fell to his knees holding his head in great pain and yelled "Shut up you two, he's mine now!" Zach and Nick could see that he was slowly gaining control back and cheered him on and Scar looked like he was in even more pain and his eyes flared purple as he started working his best to block Kirk out, he was screaming and dropped lower to the ground only being held up by his one arm until finally the screaming stopped and he fell to the ground totally limp.

Nick and Zach were worried that he had just merely passed out and Kirk had lost until his scales slowly changed to a much lighter and clearer red like he was before and they sighed in relief knowing he had won.

They ran to Glacia and went to see if she was still alive and against all odds her heart was still beating. They both sighed until they heard a groan from behind them and saw Kirk get up rubbing the back of his head, they couldn't see his face yet so they didn't know for sure if he was still evil or not and waited. Kirk groaned again and suddenly his head twitched, after a moment he spoke "Oh man my head hurts…" he looked up revealing his original friendly fire red eyes "… What happened… oh by the ancestors" he said as he saw Glacia on her side.

He crawled past his friends and picked Glacia up gently and started to cry "Who did this to you?" Zach and Nick looked each other strangely and Zach said "Umm dude remember you did?" He spun around and said "What are talking about I'd never…" he finally saw that his front legs were arms and his entire body had changed and he yelled "What's happened to me!?" Zach and Nick realized what happened, he had somehow forgotten what had happened since he changed and they stood there not knowing how to explain it to him.

He looked at them with his begging eyes and Zach finally said "Kirk you been changed and corrupted and hurt many people" Kirk looked at them horrified "I-I killed people?" he stuttered as he looked down at his paws… no now hands and saw blood that had dried over his claws. Zach and Nick gulped and Zach continued "Kirk? FOCUS! Glacia is still alive and the Guardians are slowly dying we need to find a way to get them some medical attention"

Kirk took a deep breath and nodded and said "I'll carry them to the hospital" Zach nodded "We'll try to find Spyro and Cynder and see how we can help" Kirk started picking up Glacia and flew into the air as fast as he could so he could come back and help the Guardians. Zach and Nick sighed that at least something good had happened today and they took off to help Spyro and Cynder.

They didn't have to look far and they nearly flew into them while they rose into the air. They both noticed who they were and Zach said "Spyro! You're not gonna believe what's happened" Spyro said "Ya, you just let Scar fly away with Glacia" Nick shook his head "No man, that's Kirk… Scar was Kirk and we just broke him back to normal"

Cynder said in disbelief "That can't be possible; Scar was monstrous and was pure evil?" Zach explained "No apparently Demodius… or Malefor did experiments on him and mutated him into that and infected him with the darkness but we just got him out of his trance" Spyro said in disbelief "Wait… that was Kirk? And he's fine now… without me beating the crap out of him with my powers like I did with Cynder?" Cynder snorted in his face but let Zach answer.

Instead of either of them answering they turned to where Kirk used to be and Nick said "Ummm you think he was messing with us?" Zach and Nick started flying in the direction Kirk had gone and Spyro and Cynder followed.

They flew right over where the Guardians were laying and they could see they were moving, Kirk could wait they needed help. When they landed Zach ran to Cyril and asked "You ok dad?" Cyril nodded but cringed from his bruises and possible broken bones. Spyro walked to Terrador who seemed to be in the worst shape and asked "You alright?"

Terrador wasn't able to stand yet so he laid down and had trouble breathing from his cracked ribs but managed to wheeze "Fine *wheeze* Kirk isn't *wheeze* himself yet" Spyro asked "How do you know?"Terrador groaned in pain but continued "He spoke to us… he wasn't himself… he took Glacia" Spyro frowned and wondered why, was she a hostage or something else, he didn't know but he had to go stop him. "Nick you go get help for them, the three of us will hunt down Kirk and find out what he's up to"

Nick nodded reluctantly, Kirk was his brother but he knew that if they wanted any kind of civil peace if they survived this The Guardians needed to be alive. Spyro, Cynder and Zach all took off while Nick flew in another direction to find help fast so he could go an help them.

It didn't take long for Spyro to find Kirk and they found him in the most peculiar spot. It wasn't at the wall so he could escape or at the front lines again, in fact he was behind lines in the deepest area of the city they were protecting. He still had Glacia who still looked knocked out which mean he needed her somehow. There was a trail of dead bodies that he had obviously killed and was walking to the great door that held the catacombs behind it. Spyro and Cynder both went wide eyed as they figured out he was trying to enter them and kill everyone.

Spyro and his companions swooped down and landed behind him silently and he didn't hear them. As they approached all they could notice was he more sympathetically carried Glacia and he stared down at her with loving eye and an expression to match. They started having their doubts if he was bad but those dead bodies made it clear and Spyro said "Kirk stop"

Kirk stopped stiff in mid stride and swiveled around on his two legs to face them and he wore a sly smirk and said "So you figured it out, I thought it may have taken a bit longer but I guess if you were going to find out then sooner is better than later" Zach growled "I thought you were back, you were so convincing" It was obviously more of a question and Kirk answered "Oh that, he never really beat me I let him win, I was never actually defeated and took control again when you left"

He still carried Glacia and Spyro asked "What are you doing and why do you have Glacia?"Kirk chuckled "Isn't it obvious, I'm doing what I was told to kill as for Glacia…" he paused for some reason as he looked down at her before saying in a voice that wasn't dark and even looked like he had trouble getting it out "I wanted allow her… to see her kids one last time…. Before she died"

Spyro said begging "Kirk you can't do this, those are _your_ kids in there and so is everyone else's, think about what you're about to do" Kirk growled "Don't you think I am? I think what I'm about to do is horrible but Malefor commands it… and he owns me now" Spyro gasped "Kirk I know you're still in there come on, I don't want to hurt you but I'll kill you to save my family and everyone else"

Kirk growled "HA! So if you and _your_ kind survive this how will you ever face Sicle and Flare again or Glacia? Tell me that?" Spyro knew what he said was true but he replied "I will do what I _must_ not what I want _want_" Kirk took a deep breath and said "So be it" he gently put Glacia down and got into a fighting position. He dashed towards them with flaming claws and tried to stab into Spyro but he dodged going right under his legs and grabbed his tail holding him place for a second while Cynder jumped at him on his chest and clawed at a weak spot in the armor making him growl in pain. Spyro crawled up his back since he was distracted and bit down on his neck but Kirk didn't let him bite down hard and swung his tail blade up getting a hit on his side and Spyro lost his grip. Spyro was about to get a grip again when Kirk grabbed his tail and Cynder and with a bit of effort brought the two together hard almost knocking them out and threw them away to see Zach "Well my friend, you're are all alone and now you'll die"

Zach was scared but he wasn't going to die quietly and blasted him with ice nearly incasing him in it and then shot an electrical bolt at him. Kirk groaned as the electricity coursed through his veins and he broke the ice roaring turning to a dull ugly green and stomped the ground sending the ground ahead of him exploding into the air. Zach was thrown up by this but he took flight and flew around Kirk continually zapping him.

As time went on Kirk tried to jump at him but he'd get zapped again and had to stop but now he was feeling the effects of paralysis and his muscles were going stiff. Kirk got angry and his convexity form started to seep onto his scales and he blasted a convexity beam at Zach. The attack took Zach off guard and he had to drastically change his course to avoid it but it was so drastic he stalled and fell to the ground.

Kirk pounced on him when he fell and grabbed him by the neck choking him enough so he could barely get air but had to struggle for it and said "Too bad my muscles are stiff or I might be able to let go" he chuckled. He was about to squeeze the life out of him when something appeared on his back and clawed at his face. Kirk dropped Zach and grabbed the dragon on him and threw him away.

His head was bleeding badly now and he looked over to see his brother Nick and said "Brother it so nice to see you once again but this time you must die" Nick didn't bother to respond and poofed into shadow form right as Kirk fired off another convexity beam, the beam continued and smashed into the ancient door protecting the catacombs and a layer where the beam hit disintegrated but didn't reveal the other side.

Kirk smirked but before he could try again Nick appeared at his side and lunged for his head again but Kirk back handed him away and fired another beam at the door. The door disintegrated again but still didn't show the other side since it was so thick.

He growled in frustration as his strength was slowly being sapped and he slouched over from fatigue and was about to fire another when he saw a purple light around him a searing pain in his back and collapsed in pain. Spyro had gotten up and shot a convexity blast of his own into Kirks back and seemed to hurt him a bit more than he expected.

Kirk even with his enhanced strength was starting to lose his vision and his scales and armor was burned. He was breathing heavily and Spyro limped over to him seeing this was his last chance to help him and started glow with a purple light and reached for head. Kirk jerked as this happened and a glowing connection appeared between the two. After about a minute a dark mist seeped out of Kirks skull and drifted towards Spyros paw.

For a second it looked like this would go smoothly until the very tip of the fog touched his paw and seemed to recoil in disgust. It tried to fly back to Kirks convulsing body but a force started pulling back and you could almost hear a screech of distain from the fog as it seeped into Spyros paw. Spyro groaned from the effort and the fog slowly but surely flew into his paw and finally was completely absorbed into his paw and he clenched it into a fist.

Kirk's body stopped shaking and he laid still but didn't change back to his original form. By now everyone was awake again even Glacia who ran over to him and asked "Is he ok?" Spyro had an uneasy face and said "I don't know, the corruption was bad, he may be like that for awhile, being separated from you side can be a very traumatic ordeal Cynder barely spoke for a few days after I freed her"

Glacia had a tear in eye by the time he finished and said nothing but Spyro said "I'm sure he'll come back, give him time" he left and went to talk with Zach, Cynder and Nick. "We need to find Demodius, if we get rid of him maybe this battle might finish" Cynder agreed and Spyro said to Nick and Zach, go find everyone else and tell them what's happened, if you can come help us when you're done" They all nodded. Nick and Zach left to go find Frost, Autumn, Lightning and Moon while Spyro and Cynder took off to find their final enemy leaving Glacia alone with Kirk in the middle of the street, there was nothing they could do for her and they knew moving her wasn't going to happen.

Spyro and Cynder searched for a long time seeing the army overwhelming the city with only a few pockets of resistance left. It was terrible but it could be worse, the Golem, Blast and Kirk could still be attacking but only one enemy remained. Demodius was the only one left and as much as it pained Cynder to kill him she also wanted to, he was a ruthless killing machine that wouldn't stop unless he was killed and so that's what they planned to do.

They finally found an area where there was more dead and green burn marks everywhere which meant Demodius was nearby, in fact he was close then they expected. He appeared from right above them and kicked Cynder away with his back leg then tackled Spyro. They plummeted to the ground but Spyro got the advantage and pushed him towards the ground in their free fall but Demodius turned to shadow form and slipped away so Spyro started flying again.

Demodius appeared again while he was trying to pull up and grabbed his back and they started falling again this time with no space to fight or fly away and Spyro smashed into the ground. The fall hurt Demodius too since he had to hold onto Spyro so he made sure he hit the ground and he crawled away groaning in pain but chuckled. "Spyro you are probably my greatest match and I'm kinda glad it's you and I in the final battle, by the way what happened to Scar?"

Spyro groaned feeling it hard to breath but said "You mean Kirk… I freed him" Demodius stopped and said "How?" he wasn't in disbelief but was genuinely interested how. Spyro said "My powers… I ripped the darkness out of him" Demodius coughed "But he's alive, right?" Spyro nodded and suddenly Demodius "Can you do it to me?"

Malefor's voice came and said "You foolish dragon you can't get rid of me" Spyro was thrown off by this and said "Why would I help you?" Demodius said desperately "I'll leave, forever please I can't live like this much longer, now hurry before he takes control" Spyro crawled over and asked "How do I know this isn't a trick to get him inside me?" Demodius desperately said "He won't, he'll never admit it but he's weak right now" Malefors booming voice yelled "How dare you, I thought I was like a father to you and this is how you repay me?!" Spyro knew it was true now and reached for his head and performed the same ritual.

They could hear Malefor voice cry out in pain as a huge black smoke cloud came from Demodius' head. The process took much longer then before and Cynder flew down finally finding them and gasped seeing what was happening. Spyro cringed as the darkness touched his paw and another cry of pain was heard.

After a huge effort the mist reached his paw and he clenched it into a fist and cringed as they heard on last scream "NOOOOoooo"! And it faded away forever allowing Spyro to let out a gasp. Demodius had stayed conscious through the procedure and said "The army will stop now" he disappeared to get away and true to his word the sounds of battle stopped.

A look from the sky you could see flashes of flame burst all around the city as millions of creatures were forced to return underground. When all the fire stopped a roar of praise and victory erupted from the crowds around the city.

Down below Spyro went unconscious from fatigue knowing that it was over and dreamed of what was to come… peace.

**There done, sorry for the late chapter but I had some writers block. Once again in case you missed it up at the top I am doing romantic oneshots with Joelcoxriley so check her profile and see what happening and also I have a poll question asking if Kirk should stay anthro or go back to normal somehow. Lastly this is not the final chapter of this story I have a few more left so hold on.**

**Admiralkirk **


	21. Aftermath

**Family is Forever**

**Chapter 21**

**A/N Well here's my new chapter and I'm glad some people voted on my pole to keep Kirk anthro or not and I've made my decision. As for the fighting it's over but we might see Demodius one more time but I'm not 100% on that. Also as I said check out Joelcoxriley's profile and find our love oneshots and feel free to give us suggestions on pairings if you decide to read them.**

**Chapter: 21**

It had been three days since the battle and Demodius and the army hadn't been seen at all since. After Spyro had absorbed and crushed what was left of Malefor's dark essence they had gone back to find Glacia still with Kirk and he was still out cold. Everyone else had gotten through the fight with only minor bruises or easily fixed bones besides Spyro who had a lot of broken ribs from the tumble with Demodius. The Guardians were fine and had finally gotten medical attention thanks to Nick.

Kirk had been sent to what was left of the hospital since near the end of the fight it came under attack and half of it burned before they could take the fires out. Kirk hadn't moved since then and Glacia had come to see him every day, she didn't allow the kids to see him like this since they already thought he was gone and didn't want to get their hopes up in case he never woke.

In those days almost everyone who was alive who participated in the battle were hurt some much worse than others and the hospital was in constant use. Spyro and the Guardians had been the voice that kept the city together keeping the laws in check and assured everyone they were safe. Obviously some people didn't believe this since it was the second time the city had been attacked and the third time they had been threatened in the last few years. Morale was low but since apparently the battle was over and the army gone and the apparent death of Malefor the people were at ease enough to not leave or demand new leadership.

The homes were being built as fast as they could but many either had to live in emergency shelters or the temple which taken a beating from the battle but was still usable. It was so bad that when Spyro left to see if their houses were still standing but he sorrowfully found that their homes had been destroyed by the army and had to tell everyone the bad news.

The kids didn't enjoy the fact that they had to live in the rooms for much longer now but didn't openly complain knowing that it was their only option. The older dragons were at least allowed to live in their original rooms like back in the day before they had kids.

On the third day all the calming down had been done and the rebuilding had commenced but the with such a small amount of workers now from all species it went painfully slow and with the surrounding area burned wood was in short supply. They had sent out for help with the promise of gold and gems since that was all they had in quantity because it couldn't burn and most was inside the temple like a bank. So far no one had come and the Guardians were getting worried, they had been able to calm everyone down with the promise of new homes quick and if the promise wasn't carried out soon people would definitely leave for good. Spyro had suggested that it may be possible to use earth dragons to summon up bock building materials or bring up trees faster to get wood but the Guardians said "No, we don't have enough crystals to sustain that very long since pulling large quantities of rock or trees required a huge amount of energy from dwindling amounts of earth dragons"

By the third day there wasn't any hope that anyone would come to their aid until finally they saw something in the sky just under the clouds. It was far away and Spyro asked "What is that?" Nick shrugged and the two watched it approach until it suddenly came into clearer focus.

It was a Draggard blimp like the one Kirk and Spyro had destroyed in the Draggard attack and all Spyro could think of was "Oh no please don't tell me they've come to finish us off?" As it started getting close to the city it started drift down towards the ground and flew to the front gates of the outer wall. Spyro and Nick jumped from the balcony and flew to the front gate and it was just starting to open when they arrived.

They saw someone they had nearly forgotten from the Draggard war, they saw a friendly face as the door opened, he was red and wingless like all Draggard and Spyro said "Ferno?" Ferno smiled seeing his old captures "Hello old enemies it's so great to see you're still alive" Spyro walked to the now adult Ferno who towered over them by two feet and he said "Ferno? Why have you come?"

The red Draggard smiled and said "Why to help you of course, you send out messages for help and our council have agreed it's only right that we help you since you killed our original leaders" Spyro and Nick both were confused by this and Spyro asked "Why would you be happy for that?" Ferno chuckled "Our leaders were holding grudges that most of us don't remember and since you didn't attack us when we left we knew you never wanted the fight and so we think we owe some sort of compensation" Spyro sighed and said "Thank you so much friend, here I'll take you to the Guardians to set up a deal"

Spyro led him to the temple with his Guards and Spyro asked "Since when are you a diplomat anyway?" He smiled and said "Well it wasn't my first choice either but apparently since I was the only one you captured and got to know you a bit they thought I'd be the best diplomat" Spyro chuckled and said "Alright then"

When Spyro had given Ferno and his escorts over to the Guardians he left and Nick said "That was lucky" Spyro nodded in agreement and left with Nick to share the great news. When he reached Glacia's room he knocked on the door and she opened the door looking depressed like always since the battle and Spyro asked "May we come in?"

She let them in and they asked where the two kids were and she said "With Mist and Flame right now hanging out somewhere" Spyro nodded and said "At least they're coping well anyway did you hear, the Draggard have come to our aid" Glacia was surprised and said "What really? Of all the people to help" Spyro nodded in agreement and suddenly changed the subject "Glaysh, you ok… you know about Kirk?"

She sighed sorrowfully and said "I've lost him once and then he came back… sort of but I don't think I can handle losing him again" Spyro frowned and said "I'm sure he'll come back but if you need someone to talk to I'm here" She nodded truly appreciating this and he left.

Spyro was walking through the hall when a mole ran from behind him and said "Sir Spyro, the Guardians would like to speak to you" Spyro thanked him and turned around hoping the negotiations would be over so work could finally start being done.

He entered the meeting room and found Terrador shaking paws with Ferno and Spyro smiled knowing they had reached an agreement and heard Ferno say "As a show of our friendship we brought the first shipment along with us" Terrador said "Thank you so much we appreciate it a lot"

Spyro came close enough so both parties saw him and Terrador said "We've reached an agreement with Ferno here and they've agreed to help us with supplies and even said they'll help in the construction since we're so low on workers" Spyro thanked Ferno gratefully and Ferno said "It's the least we could do for everything that's happened"

Thanks to the Draggard shipments started flowing in including food and clothes for the cheetahs and moles and the city was slowly being brought back to its old self. Ferno had ordered his workers to set up camp just outside the city to conserve spaces and they even started planting crops and trees to rebuild forests. Through this time the citizens got to know the Draggard better and soon some were even thinking of staying in Warfang permanently which the Guardians took as a sign of a long running relationship between the two people.

Also during this time Nick and Autumn had announced they too were having a kid and everyone was overjoyed to hear this. This wasn't good enough for Nick though, his brother was still in a coma and he really wanted his last relative to be here for him. Glacia regretted this too and silently took a moment to talk to Nick about it and they shared their feelings.

Everything was starting to feel better around the city but way outside the walls miles from the city someone was having a much harder time with all this.

Out in the barren burned wastelands…

Demodius walked along the burnt ground with every step a loud crunch could be heard. After Spyro had freed him of Malefor he had left the city like promised and had wandered the scorched earth that he and his army had created. Every mile was a scar on his heart and the further he went the less he wanted to live. It didn't matter to him he was free of his former masters grip and right now that was all that was important. He would've been flying but he needed to conserve energy until he could find something; anything to eat and the high vantage point only made him feel worse.

All this he was ok with, he had survival training to survive days without anything to eat or drink but what was really gnawing at him was that he may have been free but he had no idea what he should do now. He never thought he'd make it this far but here was, living his dream to be free yet felt unsatisfied.

He travelled for hours like this until he could see on the horizon some patch of green signaling some life was there and picked up the pace a little with a fast walk. The promise of a possible meal made the walk feel longer but he didn't care he needed time to think.

He finally reached the green area and found a pool of water and took a refreshing drink making his dry mouth wet again. He looked around trying to decide what he should do and heard animals chirping and squeaking at the new stranger. He felt that in a way he deserved and it slowly gave him a head ache but the animals finally stopped as they discovered he didn't mean any harm… yet.

Demodius thought about Cynder and how he'd probably never see her again but it didn't hurt as much as he thought. He realized he was happy for her, sure she'd never be his but at least she was with who she wanted to be with and had a daughter something he could never provide back when they were together. He looked in the water to see his reflection; he saw no difference but a subtle hint of tranquility or happiness he couldn't tell he had never had much in his life to be truly happy for. Yes he had always felt happy to torture someone in the past but this was different like for once he felt like he might live honestly.

He took a deep sigh and instead of thinking to his past looked towards the future, maybe he could start a new life far from here and earn an honest living somehow... and maybe when he finally felt ready a mate that truly love him back. All the ideas flooded his head and he got up from and said "That's it, from now on that's what I'll do" he grabbed a squirrel to eat then prepared to leave to wherever fate would take him.

**Well I hope you liked how I ended off Demodius' story because I did, I've always thought of him having a real a good side and I think I got him on the right path. As for the story I think I'll make one or two more at the most so we're almost there. Thank you so much for reading this far and I'd like to know what you think of what I've done. **

**Admiralkirk**


	22. Awake

**Family is Forever**

**Chapter 22**

**A/N Well I guess this could be the end of the story as I said before I've made up my mind on what will happen with Kirk and I've also been thinking of maybe making a short story about Demodius' new life and what he'll do, if anyone wants to throw ideas out on that one I'd be really happy because I'm probably won't be able to think of a role for him that would perfectly fit him and second opinions will help a lot. Other then that I think I think that's all I really have to say.**

Since the Draggard had come to Warfang things had been much better for everyone. In another month or two the first harvest would be ready and mating season would come around and the newest batch of hatchlings would come into the world. The Draggard had even started to adjust to Warfang including Ferno who was starting to think that he should stay too.

The Guardians had also finally decided a new fire guardian was in order and had decided to choose one of the few hatchlings that knew fire; they ended up choosing Flare because she had learned her powers early signaling that she would become very strong. Flare was overjoyed to hear this and was told she'd begin her training after mating season so she could get a bit more time to get stronger.

None of the kids still didn't know that Kirk was alive and as such didn't know he was in a coma either, Glacia had continued to see him every day to talk to him and hopefully get him to wake up but every day he stubbornly stayed asleep, the others had come to visit him on a less regular basis but they never stayed long not able to see him like that.

Glacia had little hope that he'd wake and wasn't getting any better. She barely had the courage to go see him in the morning and walked in to the room she had visited many times before and sat in the chair that was now always beside the bed and looked to the flowers she had brought awhile back and they were basically dead from lack of water.

She stared at Kirk who was lying on his back; she reached a paw out to touch his scales like she always did to test if he was really there or if this was all just a dream but every time she could fell him and it made her feels worse. Occasionally she would break into tears and today wasn't any different. She threw her face into her paws and hiccupped as she tried to breath and sat like that for about five minutes.

Suddenly she felt something touch her shoulder and she jumped to see a red blob, her eyes were filled with tears and a familiar voice said "Glacia? Why are you crying?" She wiped her eyes and saw Kirk was sitting up and looking at her with his hand on her shoulder and froze thinking it was a dream, Kirk gave a worried expression and patted her shoulder to get her attention "Glaysh are you…?" he was never able to finish as Glacia jumped at him and landed on top of him and kissed all over his face crying with tears of joy until Kirk stopped her and said "Glaysh what are you doing?" She said "YOU"RE AWAKE!"

"Wait I was asleep?" he asked skeptical and she hugged his neck tightly. He started to notice how small she was and asked "Hey Glaysh did you shrink?" Glacia stopped hugging him and said a bit more calm but with a hint of sorrow "Kirk, you've… changed" He could tell it was wasn't a question and looked at his paws and saw they were more like hands and gasped.

"What happened to me?" he said breathing fast and Glacia said "You changed from Demodius and Malefor's… experiments" she said finding herself depressed still even with Kirk awake. Kirk looked himself over, he didn't have his armor anymore and now wore a cheetah like tunic and leather pants and said "I-I don't even look like a dragon anymore" he sat up and hung his new legs over the side of the bed to get a better look over himself.

His scales had turned back to their normal blood red colour instead of his old dull red. He could see his entire body had been morphed and changed so he now resembled a scaled cheetah more than a dragon. He said "What have I become?" he said in shock.

Glacia tried to calm him down "Kirk it's alright I know it's you that's all that matters" but Kirk said "No I'm a freak how can I ever confront our kids like this?" Glacia said "They won't care, they've missed you so bad they won't care if you're unrecognizable as long as they know it's you" she tried to rationalize but Kirk was still hysterical and said "No I can't see them like this" he got up wobbling and Glacia stopped him "No Kirk I promise they'll be ok with this"

Kirk looked into her eyes and for a second thought and said "O-K" he sighed and got his balance on these new legs. When he got his legs he walked with Glacia with his arms crossed feeling like if people saw him they'd think he was some kind of monster and he didn't even know what he had done when he wasn't in control.

He got looks of shock and terror from moles, cheetahs and dragons alike while they walked to the temple and Kirk started to think of what he had done while he was out of control. He could almost see his evil self in their eyes without actually knowing it was him and he kept his head down the rest of the walk.

When they finally entered the temple he risked letting his eyes drift upwards again and saw they were in the hallway to their old room. He didn't know that their house had been destroyed and asked "Why are we back here?" he asked stopping Glacia. She turned and gulped "Our house it's… gone" Kirk slouched and said "Oh ancestors, all our memories were in there, everything we owned"

Glacia could see the constant bad news of him changing and now this was slowly breaking him and she had to make sure that nobody mentioned what he did for a bit. They continued walking until they reached their old door and Kirk gulped and said "You absolutely sure the kids won't think I'm some kind of mutant?" She nodded and opened the door. It was large enough for a Guardian to walk through so Kirk didn't have bend over much except just lowering his head an inch and walked in expecting the worst.

Kirk saw his two kids Flare and Sicle, Sicle was reading while Flare was working on a puzzle to burn some time and Glacia said "Hey guys guess whose back?" The two little faces looked up from what they were doing and gasped at the completely different dragon and trembled in fear. Kirk frowned and thought "I knew it" he was about to leave so not to bother them any further until he heard Flare say "Dad?"

He turned and looked at her with a shard of hope suddenly and said "Ya… it's me" the voice was a perfect match and Flare said "DAD!" Kirk bent down to one knee with a smile and a tear in his eyes as she ran to him and she jumped into his new arms. Kirk held her tightly and felt like he hadn't done this in a long time for some reason and Sicle ran over and Kirk put him into an embrace too. He started to cry from joy and said "I missed you two"

Glacia smiled warmly with a tear going down her face until Kirk finally loosened up his grip and looked into their eyes and said "Sorry I've been gone so long" He could still remember the moments leading up to his last memory before he woke up in the hospital. He could remember what the bastard fire dragon did by leaving him and his daughter to die and how he made Flare leave. He remembered the snake-like drake things use their fear abilities on him in such a concentrated burst he was only able to scream once before passing out, then there was only black. Through that time where he stood in the darkness he felt pain, excruciating pain so much he felt like he had died but here he was in this new body with his old family but something in the back of his mind made him think he missed something.

He had been staring at the kids the entire time until Flare said "Umm, hey dad you in there?" He shook his head a bit so he looked like he had zoned out and said "Sorry, what have you two been up to?"

Flare said "I've been chosen to be the new fire guardian" This made Kirk smiled and said "Flare that's great, and you Sicle?" Sicle said "Apparently I'm already a few grade levels smarter than my age" Kirk rubbed the top of his head and said "That's great buddy"

He stood to his full height towering over them and Flare asked "Why do you look different Dad?" Kirk didn't quite understand himself and said "I don't fully know myself" he didn't want to lie and said "It's still me in here" he smiled reassuringly.

The two kids nodded already knowing that and ran out the door to tell everyone leaving their parents behind. Kirk looked to Glacia happy that he was back but didn't know for how long, since on the walk he never saw the cities destruction because he had lowered his head he didn't know the battle had taken hold and said "So what'd I miss?" he thought he was only out a few days recovering from his injuries that to him seemed to obviously come from the ambush. Glacia frowned and said "The war happened, Demodius and his army attacked… you were with them"

Kirk more relaxed face turned and said "Wait, what?" Glacia lowered her head and Kirk got down to one knee so he was more her height and said "Glacia, what was I doing with them?" She said "They changed you, and… warped your mind. It' wasn't you, they changed you into a monster" Kirk looked at her as he finally realized why everyone had given him dirty looks or terrified faces; they remembered him as the monster that attacked the city.

He froze and slowly felt like he could remember what he had done. A memory flashed in front of him as he saw himself stabbed a cheetah in the stomach then him shooting at the archer with Hunter and his fight against the Guardians then finally when he blasted Glacia.

A single tear came down his eye and he felt just like Cynder after she became free of her darkness and started breathing heavily in fear. Glacia said "Kirk? What's wrong?" He pushed her away and said "Stay away from me" pleading her. She was taken back a bit "Kirk please I'm here for you" but Kirk shook his head violently "NO, I'm a monster, stay away from me!"

He inched towards the door as Glacia tried to get closer and said "No you're not, please just come back" she was getting worried that he might leave again and he started to push open the door. Glacia said "Please don't leave again, please" she pleaded.

Kirk was about to leave when he pleads made him think for a moment when suddenly the door flew open to reveal Nick, Autumn, the their kids who had brought them here to show the good news. Kirk got into a standing position and tried to act natural for the kids sake and said "Nick, Autumn so great to finally see you again!" As Nick spoke Glacia wiped her eyes too and listened "Kirk you're finally back with the living!?" The two brothers hugged oddly and Nick had to stand on his hind legs.

Kirk said "You really missed me didn't you?" he chuckled and Nick got back to all fours "You bet ya because I was worried you miss the good news. Autumn and I… are having a baby!" Kirk smiled and bent down and shook his paw "That's great!" He didn't know what to say and said "I'm so happy for you"

Nick said "Thanks" and for the first time blushed making Kirk laugh and he blushed more. Glacia even chuckled at this just as surprised and was happy Kirks mind was somewhere else now so he could calm down. Autumn nuzzled Nick happily and they started asking if he felt ok and wasn't hurt and he told them he was fine. Soon they left because Nick wanted Autumn back in bed and after a bit of playful arguing Autumn gave in and allowed it. Kirk smiled as it reminded him of him and Glacia when she was carrying but much later in her pregnancy.

When they were gone his previous thoughts he was having before they had barged in and gave Glacia a worried look but then looked down when he felt a paw tap his leg. He saw Flare smiling straight up at him and he took a knee to get lower and said "Yes honey?" She said "I'm glad you're back daddy, I waited for you every day" He smiled and Glacia said "She's right she always spent a portion of the day looking out the window waiting for you knowing you'd be back"

Kirk smiled down at her and said "I think I felt your hope and that's why I came back" he said trying to make her feel a bit better and she smiled even more. When he looked at her smiling him all his worries of being a killer went away and he knew that he could never leave, not again. They needed a father and he wasn't going to deny them that on purpose. He remembered his parents and how they were always there for him and how they were there for the good and bad times until the faithful day where his world turned upside down. Sometimes he believed it was for the better but other he thought it was a mistake, his parents might still be alive and he'd be with Glacia maybe still and he'd still know his brother since he was supposed to come but now he was a hero and had many friends and a wonderful life outside the fact of all the wars.

He could never decide which was better but he had everything he wanted right now and he wasn't going to run away from that, ever. Memories fade and trust is regained like when Cynder saved the world but even if no one trusted him he wanted to be there for his kids and he hugged Flare.

**Well everyone that's it the end of this story I really hope you enjoyed this because I really wanted to express some emotion for this story. As I said this will turn into two stories that will form back together and I already know how. The first will be Demodius and his new life while the second one will be the kids life after this. So send in the last few reviews I love you all for reading and I'll try to start the next stuff soon.**

**Admiralkirk**


	23. Epilogue

**Family is Forever**

**A/N OK I'm sooooo sorry for anyone who read the last chapter and believed it was the last and I even marked the story as complete but right after when I went for sleep I got thinking "That was a very quick ending" to me it didn't rap everyone's story up so here a quick epilogue.**

As Kirk promised himself he stayed in Warfang to raise his son and daughter even with all things that he slowly started to remember. He tossed and turned in bed every night but when he woke in the morning and saw his daughter wake him like she had started to do since he had come back he'd forget what happen.

Flare started her training as the new Fire Guardian but wouldn't truly have that role until at the very least in the next twenty years. Sicle went on to become one of the smartest dragons of his age and almost matched Volteers IQ when he was that age. Glacia was just happy to have Kirk back and happy and tried to spend as much time with him to make up for lost time.

Nick and Autumn were still expecting to have their egg but that wouldn't be for awhile.

Spyro was still the hero of the city like he always was and Cynder became one of the new teachers for the school since back in her dark days she needed to know as much as she could and transferred her dark knowledge into normal education.

Ferno decided to stay and be the permanent ambassador between the Draggard and Warfang which made everyone feel better knowing that the Draggard truly wanted a long term relationship.

Yes everything was great and the best part no one had seen the dark army or Demodius since the battle and nobody was complaining. Yes it seemed there would finally be a long term peace and Warfang would prosper once again thanks to the most unlikely allies, the Draggard, it seems no matter how far apart the two species felt, in the end they all knew they were one big happy family.

**Ok there that's the real end thanks for reading.**

**Admiralkirk**


End file.
